Birth of a Shinigami
by ConsumedHatred
Summary: Ichigo dies in a plane crash protecting his younger sister Karin, and wakes up to a new life as a shinigami in soul society. Spending 3 years in the academy he learns all the basics skills any shinigami must know, and is scouted out by many captains. However one special brute of a captain convinces him to join his squad, and they develop a unique relationship. YAOI!
1. Prequel

**Author's comment: Hello everyone. I am proud to present the prequel for my very first fanfic here at , the story resides in the Bleach world, and this takes place after the Soul Society won against Bach. This is my imagination so of course the shinigamis won the battle. This will be my first yaoi fanfic and I am sure some of you might take the main pairing I have chosen as a surprise. I will not reveal the paring yet, but it will happen soon. Enjoy!**

**Prequel**

_Ichigo's eyes flickered as the voice of the captain rang across the speakers. "We are now passing the Japanese borders, we will descend in a short while." Ichigo muttered, before he yawned. Besides him a bundle of black hair moved, and Karin groaned before settling back into her sleep. Ichigo's lips curled into a slight smile as he brushed Karin's cheek with a loving hand. She was sound asleep, as she usually was during flight's like this._

_They had been on the plane for hours now, they had been flying from England. A few days ago Ichigo had bordered the plane that had taken him to England. As usual Isshin was a caring father and had pleaded for Ichigo to escort Karin on her way home from the soccer academy in England._

_Ichigo was dead tired, and hardly took notice of the slight rumbling in the plane. Everything from there an on was a daze, Ichigo hardly had time to react as the plane stalled and began diving towards the ground. On pure instinct he unlocked his seat belt and bent over his little sister to shield her for the impact that came moments later…_

At the 4th divisions chambers a group of shinigami had gathered around one of the beds. Their eyes followed the body on the bed, as it shivered and threw itself from side to side. It was clear it was going through a trauma of a high level, they could see the pain that was shooting through its heart. A calm yet worried female voice broke the silence, and the eyes were moved in her direction as she spoke her worry. "Are you absolutely certain he will be ok Unohana?" The 4th squad captain looked at the raven haired girl with reassuring eyes, before replying in a gentle voice "He is strong, you just need to have faith Kuchiki." With that the silence settled around the bed, as several pairs of eyes once again directed their attention to the young man lying at the bed shaking in his dreams.

In Karakura town the Kurosaki clinic had been closed down temporarily.

Isshin and Yuzu were having a tough time dealing with the recent event. Before them laid Karin on a hospital bed, plugged to a respirator. She was hardly breathing, and had entered a deep coma.

Isshin turned his head towards his youngest daughter as Yuzu placed her head between her hands, while silent sobs went through her body. Isshin hated to see his beloved girls suffer so much, and he offered Yuzu the only support he could do as the adult he was, he gave her a shoulder to cry on.

In the living room of Kurosaki residence sat a party of friends, each and every one of them consumed by their own sorrow, finding a small comfort in each other. They had just been robbed off their best friend, and none of them knew if they would ever see him again, at least no until they themselves entered the afterlife.

On the dining table several pictures of the hot-headed and fiery spirited orange haired boy were displayed. In-between the photographs, bundles of flowers mourned for the boy while several living lights cried out their agony.

Ishida and Orohime rested on each other's shoulders, while Sado stared into the open space in front of him. In the couch sat the ever so happy Kisuke with his fan covering his face, in his eyes traces of sorrow could be seen as he petted the heads of Ururu and Jinta whom had crawled into his lap. Even Tessai was present, and there was an unmistakable emotion of grief in his face. Karakura had been rendered silent without the fiery young Kurosaki around any longer, and it was a wound that would need a long time to heal.

On a light post near the Kurosaki residence, the new head captain of the Gotei 13 guarded over the house, keeping any trouble from interrupting the mournful souls that resided within it.


	2. Advancing steps

**Ch1: Advancing steps**

Ichigo wandered the hallways of the Soul Reaper academy, paying little attention to his fellow students. Spacing out as he was prone to do sometime during the day, he didn't wake from the slumber until his face hit the broad chest of and old companion.

"Hey, wake up from you dreaming will yah," an annoyed voice called at him. Ichigo shocked by the sudden stop of his movements, looked up only to be met by a pair of flaming red eyes. "Oh hey Renji," he said in a casual tone.

Renji chuckled before imitating Hitsugaya's voice saying "It's captain Renji brat," resulting in a muffled laughter from Ichigo whom tried his best to hold it in. Receiving a friendly punch to his side, Ichigo pushed Renji to the side with a chuckle. "Been a while since last time you came for a checkup," Ichigo said, and the given answer was a hand ruffling his already messy hair. "Hey were friends right? I'm just keeping sure that you aren't slacking off on your training.

You know I want to recruit you after all once you pass the examination," Renji replied has his lips curled to a slight friendly smile. Ichigo looked at his old pal, before paying him back with an equal punch to the side. They continued down the wall talking about casual stuff and laughing, gaining a few jealous stares from other students. Reaching the end of the hallway the two buddies parted ways as Ichigo entered the classroom to prepare for the days final class.

As a worn out Ichigo returned to the dorms, he found his room quickly and dropped himself on the futon feeling completely drained.

Though he was a soul now, he still had to eat whenever he felt out of energy and so he quickly prepared a meal full of nutrition. He had a couple of hard classes the coming day, which would put a strain both physically and mentally on his body and mind.

Ikakku was going to be there for a demonstration, and Ichigo sure as hell didn't look forward to it. Ikkaku would exploit the situation to stomp on Ichigo's pride as a soul reaper. Ikakku knew very well that if it came down to a fight he and Ichigo would be evenly matched. Ichigo had a year of experience from his life as a substitute soul reaper, and he certainly had been able to keep his powers once he passed on into soul society. Ichigo's stomach churned just at the thought of it, Ikakku loved bragging about his strength and experience.

Ichigo had just fallen into a light slumber when a light knock reached the door of his room.

Ichigo flicked an eye, and wondered who might be at his door at this hour. As the knocking proceeded Ichigo quickly came to his feet, but he regretted his quick action because it made him feel dizzy for a second. When he regained his balance he approached the door and slid it open.

The eyes meeting his were filled with joy, and a high pitched voice filled with laughter reached his eyes. He made a grimace as Yachiru shouted "Good evening Ichi, how are you doing?" Before attempting to hug the orange haired shinigami. She was stopped midway through by Ichigos muscular arm. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Continuing with her happy, full of energy voice she said "I'm here to retrieve you. You are to meet at 1st squad main chamber immediately for an audience with the head captain." Ichigo raised a hand to his face and dragged it down in a dramatic act of display. He was in no mood for a meeting with that proud royal man, but in the end he was rendered no other choice and unwillingly followed Yachiru through the streets in Soul Society.

After a short while, Ichigo found himself facing the door to the head captain's office. "Kurosaki Ichigo here for an audience with the head captain, you sent for me?" Ichigo said while waiting somewhat impatiently in front of the door. "Ah, Kurosaki I've been expecting you," a calm and dimmed voice sounded from the opposite side of the door.

Taking that as his cue, Ichigo entered the office receiving a rather annoyed stare from the captain for entering without being allowed. Ichigo did as any proper shinigami would do, and knelt in front of the raven haired man. "You wanted to see me head captain Kuchiki?" He asked while looking at Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him before turning his back to the young shinigami, before proceeding to announce a matter he had to discuss with young Kurosaki.

"I have been wanting to check up on your process in the academy for a while now Kurosaki," Byakuya said in his ever so calm voice. He turned and placed his raven eyes on the shinigami that knelt before him. Kurosaki gave Byakuya a curious eye, wondering why the noble Kuchiki so suddenly showed interest in his school matters.

"What about my process?" Ichigo asked in a fairly demanding voice. "You seem to be making fairly good grades in all your classes, and I think it's about time we discuss your final exam." Byakuya said. Ichigo made big eyes before looking at the captain with a slight shine to his eyes. "I have arranged for you to take the exam tomorrow. You will be supervised by me, Ukitake, Shunsui and Hitsugaya. You have until afternoon tomorrow to prepare," Byakuya continued. Ichigo found himself rather startled by the news before he recognized a sign of dismissal from Byakuya's hand. Ichigo rose to his feet and gave a slight nood, before proceeding to walk out the door, only to find the ever so annoying Yachiru waiting for him.

Ichigo once again found his way to the dorms, plopping down on the futon. He was still trying to inhale the fact that he would be trialed with his shinigami exam tomorrow. Finally he would have a chance to get out of the academy, after being forced there by Kuchiki once he awoke from his coma in the 4th squad chambers 3 years ago.

Since then Ichigo had grown much taller, and had put on an admirable weight of muscles. There had been changes in the Gotei 13 as well. Kuchiki had been elected as the new head Captain and was fulfilling his role perfectly. That left squad 6 without a captain, and on the recommendation of several captains and their lieutenants, Renji was made the new captain of the 6th squad.

Yachiru had left her position as lieutenant of the 11th squad in order to transfer to the 4th squad where she was being trained in the medical arts.

The 11th squad captain Zaraki had yet to decide for a new lieutenant, and Yumchika and Ikakku were doing their best to convince Zaraki to choose one of them.

Rukia had been made the 3rd seat of the 13th division and was doing well.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. Much to his surprise he still had his memories from his human life, something that was rarely allowed for a shinigami, and Ichigo found himself prone to have nightmares from the night he died, protecting his sister. In the past 3 years he hadn't been allowed to visit Kurakara even once, and it pained Ichigo. Though over time Ichigo had learned to deal with his emotions, and he was becoming an example of Byakuya himself, though he would never be quite as calm and level headed as the head captain. Ichigo was surprised to find that he was looking forward to the exam, having small doubts he would fail.

Oosing of confidence Ichigo fell asleep on his futon, giving little thought to what squad he would be recruited to if he passed the exam successfully.

**What do you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Birth of a shinigami!

**Ch 2: Birth of a shinigami**

A light knock hit the door of Ichigo's room disturbing him in his nervous pacing. Seconds ago he had been running all over the room skipping through different books and practicing kido.

He flinched at the knock like a skittish cat, and walked up to the door sliding it open. A pair of raven eyes belonging to a petite woman stared up at him.

"Oh hey Rukia," Ichigo said before bidding her in. Rukia didn't enter, she stood firm in her spot before opening her mouth "It's time Ichigo, I am here to escort you to your shinigami exam." Ichigo looked at her before his lips curved into a somewhat confident smirk. "Let me dress properly, and I'll be right there," Ichigo said, while opening his dresser finding his academy uniform. Rukia watched as the orange haired boy, no man was more fitting delved into his drawer for the right outfit. She couldn't help but smile, she had known him for almost 5 years and he had saved her life more than once.

The young man had been an excellent shinigami before his soul passed on, and she was convinced he would take his abilities to a higher level now that his soul was parted from his body permanently. At the thought of his death however, her brows furrowed. She had been extremely sad when Ichigo died, she had wanted him to live a full and happy life like any human should do. But life didn't want it that way and sent its winds to blow Ichigo into the afterlife.

As Ichigo approached she turned and began walking without a word, knowing he would follow. Ichigo's eyes were all over the place as his mind strayed away thinking about his exam, while he walked down the streets of Soul Society. He hardly took notice of the huge shape he brushed into, he only bothered to give a quick apology before proceeding to follow the petite woman in front of him. Behind them the large man had stopped to look after whoever brushed into him, scratching his cheek he felt as if he knew the persons reiatsu. He shrugged his shoulders before proceeding to walk to whatever place he was heading for.

Ichigo knelt in presence of the head captain, and waited for his cue to rise up. As he received a approving eye from Byakuya he rose up waiting to be spoken to.

Byakuya coughed, before looking to the fellow captains' at his sides receiving a confirmative nod from each one of them. Ichigo looked to Byakuya with awaiting eyes, but it wasn't Byakuyas mouth that opened.

Instead the low and calm voice of Hitsugaya filled the room with its coldness. "Ichigo, you have been chosen to go through the shinigami exam, and today has been chosen for your examination," Hitsugaya said before taking a short breath and continuing "You will go through a variety of tests that will allow us to see your skills in various types of combat, and in the use of Kido. We will also have an oral questioning giving you different tasks to solve, to see if you can plan out a strategy for a battle. Are you prepared to take the exam?"

Ichigo swallowed, before looking at all the captains'. He raised his head a little and let his voice replace Hitsugaya's and said, "I am prepared to take this test, and I will put all of my spirit into succeeding your expectations." Gaining several acknowledging looks Ichigo let his head fall low again.

"Then it is settled, you may enter the grounds for the exam's Kurosaki," a familiar calm and leveled voice said, Ichigo having no trouble recognizing it to be head captain Byakuya's. Ichigo gave a nood, before leaving the room to head for the gate to the area in which he would go through the exam in.

Several hours later a beat up and exhausted Ichigo returned to his room in the dorms. He was happy to let his worn out body fall onto the futon without even taking off his dirty academy uniform. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh as he looked into the ceiling above him. His mind wandered off once more, and anyone watching would see his chest rise and sink in relaxed movements, as his eyes slid close and he wandered into the land of sleep.

_A pair of feet found their between the dense smoke, feeling their way over a crumbled blood stained surface. The air was filled of screams of beings dying in their own pile of blood, and the feet would soon find their ending place as a roar was heard. A pair of wet teary eyes looked up at a gigantic shadow, and knees started to buckle as the body sank to the ground with a thump. _

_Streams of blood formed a red pond around the body, as it began shivering. The mind in control was broken, knowing it wouldn't last long now. As the shadow moved closer through the thick smoke, the eyes closed awaiting the body's death._

_A roar that shook the ground was heard, and tears began flowing from the body's eyes. He had failed to save those whom he loved and held dear, and he was beginning to aknowledge his defeat, slowly losing his hope thinking death would be is salvation._

_The man just sat there, none of his muscles moving, not even as a loud and crazed laughter was heard through the smoke. Just as the shadow struck for the lonely man, it found itself stopped by something or someone. The man waited a few minutes still awaiting a death blow that would never come, realizing something was off the man looked up. _

_In front of him a new shadow had appeared, its sword holding of the humongous shadow's fist. "Oi, are you just going to sit there and admit defeat?" A rough voice asked, but everything that reached the ears of the man was a distant blur, and he failed to recognize the words spoken, as the rest of his body collapsed into the ground._

Ichigo opened his eyes in a quick motion, and tried to rub away the tiredness from his eyes. He stretched himself in every possible ways and felt satisfying pops happen here and there in his skeleton. He let out a big yawn before slowly attempting to stand up. He wobbled some, his muscles screaming from the previous day's challenges.

Ichigo somehow managed to get to his food storage without collapsing, and yanked a pack of ramen from the shelves. He aimed for the kitchen area, and quickly had his breakfast put together. Man how he wished he had some coffee right now, but that was a product unavailable to the orange haired man.

As he sat there eating, the previous day came to his mind, and he looked outside. He estimated the time to be around 10 in the morning, and realized he had slept longer than he usually did. As he picked up chopsticks and raised his hand to snag up the damping ramen, he realized there were no sleeves on his arms. He was certain he had passed out on the futon with his school uniform still on.

He looked down at himself, and found himself in a casual white bathe robe. He wondered who it was that had changed his clothes, and had a few people in mind. Just as he finished his breakfast, he heard a small knock and looked to the door. A piece of white was shoved under the door, and Ichigo heard footsteps going down the hallway of the dorm building.

He padded over to the door, picking up the envelope with curiosity. Seeing the mark on its seal, he realized what it was. He ripped the seal open and slid the paper out from the envelope. His eyes scanned down the writing, and he let himself fall to his butt. He had passed the exam, he had earned the right to call himself a true shinigami! As he continued down the letter, he was informed to meet at the captains' meeting hall at 12. There was given no explanation as to why, but Ichigo knew he had to be there. After all it was signed Kuchiki Byakuya.


	4. Familiar faces

**Ch 3: Familiar faces**

Inside the captain's meeting hall a low chatter was heard. The captains' were gathered to recruit.

A new set of freshly educated shinigami would be present, and the captains' had shown up to utter their interest for their chosen freshmen. Some of them friendly argued with each other over freshmen they both had interests in, while others discussed the abilities of them, and the rest spoke of the fact that the head captain was present which was rare.

All but one was present, and it was no shock that the 11th squad captain was late, he could thank his sense of direction for that.

The captains turned their heads as the door opened and the freshmen walked in on a line. Each and every one lined up in front of the captains and bent down to sit on their knees. The captains whom had not participated in the latest examinations got their interests up when they saw a bundle of orange hair amongst the freshmen. _That must be why the head captain is here, it's because of Kurosaki_ they all thought for themselves.

The captains began chattering between themselves again before Kuchikis voice filled the room. "Young shinigami," he addressed them before continuing, "You are here today to hear the captains recruit requests. Your name will be announced and you are to stand up, you will then be offered to enter one or multiple squads, and you will be dismissed to go home and think it over."

The young shinigami displayed in front of the captain's had faces lit with eager eyes full of expectation. They were sitting there having hopes of being offered a spot in the squad they wanted to join the most. The orange haired shinigami had no idea of which squad would suit him the most, and was interested in getting his offers.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuyas voice sounded. Ichigo immediately stood up and straightened his back.

Captain Abarai was the first to step forward and happily announced that he would gladly take Kurosaki into his squad. The next to step forward and offer Ichigo a spot was Hitsugaya. Both Ukitake and Kyoraku offered Ichigo a spot, and the final one to show interest was Hirako. Ichigo thanked all the captains for their offers and was dismissed.

Just as he turned around to walk out the door he walked into a broad and hard chest. Ichigo took to his head and said ouch before looking up at the person in front of him.

He was met with a wide, tooth showing grin and a loud _hah_. "Hold it, I'd like to offer Kurosaki a place in my squad," a rough voice sounded. Ichigo made big eyes as he realized just who he had bumped into. "Z-Zaraki," Ichigo stuttered. "Kenpachi works fine," Zaraki replied.

The rest of the young shinigami looked at the tall captain with awe, before turning jealous gazes towards Ichigo. For Zaraki to come in person to offer a freshman a place in his squad was rare. Zaraki hardly ever seemed to find any of the newly educated shinigami strong enough to join his squad, yet he boasted in and offered Ichigo a spot as if it was nothing.

Byakuya gave Zaraki a rather surprised look before nodding. Zaraki took his leave immediately, destroying the hopes of the rest of the young shinigami. As he walked past Ichigo whom still stood frozen in the opening of the door, he gave his usual _Tch_ before pouncing Ichigo in the back.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gape Kurosaki. Instead of wasting space standing there, why don't you and I have a rematch?" Zaraki said. Hearing those words something inside Ichigo snapped, and he remembered all the times he had fled from Zaraki in his former life. "Uh…em…See ya" Ichigo stuttered before he set off out in the street heading for his dorm.

"Kurosaki, fight me!" Zaraki yelled with a huge grin in his face before proceeding to race after the orange haired shinigami. The rest of the audience watched the odd duo disappear with big eyes, before Hitsugaya gave a low chuckle. _Nothing has changed has it _he thought for himself.

Ichigo rounded the corner of the alley that would take him to the dorms, and stopped for a moment in an attempt to catch his breath. A slight breeze blew his hair into even more of a mess than it already was, and the sound of bells ringing alerted him of Zarakis presence. Ichigo span around only to feel the heavy spirit pressure of the captain push him to a halt.

Ichigo realized the chase was over, and he had been caught like a rat. Zaraki had surprisingly been able to keep up, something he hadn't managed while Ichigo was still a substitute shinigami.

"Why are you always running from me Kurosaki?" Zarakis voice called before he jumped down from the branch he was standing on. He walked up to Ichigo and realized the boy had grown into a young man. Ichigo's height had increased and Ichigo was at the height of Zaraki's shoulders. "You've grown," he continued "have you increased your strength as well?"

Ichigo looked at the taller man, still trying to move under the pressure, but he found it hard. He would use to much of his energy if he was going to try moving around in the dense spiritual pressure that surrounded him.

"Uhm..Well I..I," Ichigo stuttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where the fuck did that never give up attitude of yours go? I want to see if you are still an opponent I can deem as worthy of fighting," Zaraki continued as if he hadn't heard Ichigo's faint reply.

Ichigo looked to Zaraki with widening eyes. He flinched as his eyes were locked with Zarakis eye, _since when did the brute of a man ever care about Ichigo other than for fighting. Why would he go through the trouble of scolding him like that? _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo looked to the captain with new eyes, had something changed or maybe he had drunken sake? Ichigo bent his head back to look at the captain before replying "I see you as a friend and comrade, I can't fight a comrade. And why this attention all of a sudden, since when did you care enough for me to meet up in person just to offer me a spot in your blood thirsty squad?"

Zaraki shivered some at the strong words spouting from the young shinigamis mouth before searching his mind for an answer. Finding none, the brute of a captain lowered himself to Ichigo's eye level and stared him in the eye. "I simply really want you to enter my squad Kurosaki. You're one fit to enter the 11th squad," Zaraki said knowing he really meant it.

It seemed to get through to the stubborn shinigami in front of him, because he could see his cheeks begin to get painted with a slight red hue. _So cute _he thought. Ichigo just looked at Zaraki, before he spun around without a word an ran the short distance into his dorm. Zaraki jumped at the sudden action and tried to grab the shinigamis hand, but without luck. "Tch, what a hopeless man," Zaraki muttered to himself before turning to head for the 11th squad's chambers.

Ichigo nearly slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't move into his room, he just fell back to the door trying to keep him from collapsing on his shaky feet. _Why, why me of all people. I lost to him dammit, how can he consider me a man of enough worth to be granted entry to the 11__th__ squad?_

Ichigo's mind spun around with thoughts of the man he had just encountered. Deep within himself Ichigo knew he had admired the captain from their very first fight. The way he fought his enemy with that huge grin on his face. The way he couldn't accept fighting an enemy who didn't give his all. The way he seemingly ignored whatever damage he received and continued fighting with that animalistic wild attitude.

Ichigo admired the raw strength of the man, and his intellect that allowed him to be a deadly combination of brute force and brains.

_Why did he say all those things to me as if he cared for me? Why did he scold me for my hesitation, why does he have to play with my mind like this?_ Ichigo kept ramming his mind with all these thoughts as he slid to the floor.

As he remembered that genuine stare that spoke the truth he felt his heart throb. How could that man make his emotions go off the charts like this?

**Cliffhanger? What will Ichigo do as Zaraki makes his mind go nuts. Which squad will Ichigo choose?**

**I'm having so much fun writing this. I love letting my imagination run wild like this. And for those of you whom have figured out/have an idea of whwat pairing I have chosen, please do not go about flagging and spamming me just because it's an unusual and little used pairing. I have my tastes, and this is how I wan't my story to be.**

**Reviews/comements are appreciated! ~Thank you**


	5. Confused minds

**Ch 4 Confused minds**

"Morning Ichigo," a rather dark and feminine voice called. Ichigo glanced at the petite raven haired woman in front of him and gave her a smile. "Morning Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with a rathered puzzled look, ever since he had died Rukia didn't watch over him like she had done when he still lived, for her to come to his room for personal matters was a rare treat.

"I came to congratulate you on passing the exam, and receiving the offer of so many captains," Rukia replied proceeding to approach Ichigo for a hug. Ichigo gladly hugged the smaller woman back, and had a hard time remembering last time the woman had showed him any affection at all.

Ichigo smiled before proceeding to say "can I offer you anything to drink? And thank you," as he headed for the kitchen area of his small room. "No thank you, but thanks," Rukia replied and continued

"I have something for you." Ichigo didn't turn around to face the raven eyed woman, and got curious about what Rukia could possibly want to give him. Silent as she was, Rukia easily slid up behind Ichigo while he was distracted with making himself tea, and pricked his shoulder.

Ichigo didn't flinch, making Rukia erupt a dissatisfied sound. "So, what is it that you have for me?" Ichigo asked, letting the curiosity get the better of him. He eyed Rukia as she headed for the door and reached for something outside of it. She came back with a small shine to her eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago. In her hand she carried a bag, and it seemed to contain something.

Ichigo dropped his butt to a pillow at the side of the low dining table, and took a sip of his cup as Rukia joined him, placing the bag on the table. "Go ahead, look inside," she said, and Ichigo could have sworn he heard a hint of excitement in her voice. Ichigo stared at the bag, before opening it in one swift movement.

A dark fabric caught his eye, and as his palm dragged it out he realized what it was. It was a Shihakusho, the black kimono that every educated shinigami wore. Ichigo looked at Rukia, before he sneered and stripped of the white kimono he was wearing. Rukia didn't comment on him stripping his clothes in front of her, she only enjoyed the view.

Ichigo put on his black kimono and was pleased with it fitting him to perfection. "Thanks Rukia," he said having a genuine sound of appreciation in his voice.

Ichigo had packed his stuff, and he was ready to leave the dorm, knowing he wouldn't be back again. He smiled, he was happy to get out of the boring academy Kuchiki had forced him to go through. Ichigo had no earnings as of yet, but the Kuchiki family had taken Kurosaki under their wings, and had given him his own small house as a congratulations gift for passing the exam with grace.

Ichigo was really grateful for their help, but he hated that the noble Kuchiki family treated him as if he couldn't care for his own being. That was what irritated him the most, the fact that the Kuchiki family always took pity on those that weren't of nobility made him soothe with annoyance. That proud head of the Kuchiki clan, alias the head captain was a man Ichigo looked up too, but he could sure as hell get on Ichigo's nerves with his attitude.

Ichigo sighed, and hardly noticed that Madarame and Yumichika had walked up to his side.

"Were'ya goin'," Ikakku said pouncing Ichigo brotherly in his shoulder. Ichigo jumped a little at the sudden connection, but he showed no surprise to neither of the men. "Home, wha'about it?" Ichigo replied, having switched to his more casual way of talking. "The dorms are in the opposite direction," Yumichikas feminine voice said. "I know," Ichigo replied rolling an annoyed eye. "Then why tha'eck are yah goin' this way?" Ikakku said.

Ichigo didn't bother answering, and just proceeded to walk down the street, being kept company by the two men. Ichigo came to a halt in front of a small and cozy looking building and dragged a key up from his pocket. Unlocking the chains that kept the front door closed, he slid the door open. He was welcomed by a gust of air that sent a considerable amount of dust in his and his companies faces. Ichigo coughed before stepping inside, figuring he would need to clean the place up.

"Ya'rentin this? How come, you'aint got no salary yet," Ikakku huffed. "This place is mine," Ichigo replied, having a hint of annoyance in his tone. Yumichika had walked passed his two companions and began exploring the small house with the eye of a critic. "The place needs a cleen up, but otherwise it looks pretty stylish. It kind of reminds me of the Kuchiki manor," he said.

"That might be because Kuchiki himself gave me this place," Ichigo said, enjoying the puzzled expression in the two men's faces. Ikakku and Yumichika didn't bother Ichigo with more questions, and told him they would come see him later, before exiting the dusty house to leave the orange headed shinigami to his cleaning. Ichigo stared at the men's back, as they left his house and scratched his forehead. Where in the world was he going to start cleaning?

Ichigo moaned as the heavy thump of a fist clashing with wood was heard. He went to answer the door, and found Yumichika at his doorstep. "What'cha want Yumi?" Ichigo asked using his newly made up nickname to address the feminine man in front of him.

Yumichika failed to take notice of the nickname, and simply replied, "Came to fetch you." And where exactly do you plan on bringing me?" Ichigo replied. Yumichika gave Ichigo a _Tch_ reminding him of Zaraki, before clenching his wrist dragging Ichigo outside. "To the 11th squad barracks of course," he sneered.

Ichigo didn't resist, he had just finished up cleaning his small cabin anyway, and was glad to take a break from the small house. Ichigo followed Yumi's flash steps and they soon arrived at the 11th squad's base. Yumi pushed Ichigo through the front door and into the training hall. Ichigo fell into a surprised state, as he found Ikakku in the middle of the room bare chested, armed with a wooden katana.

"So ya finally dragged'im with ya Yumichika," Ikakku said sneering at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at Yumichika, before saying "hand me one of those sticks." Receiving a wooden katana, Ichigo took his stance accepting Ikakku's wish for a spar. Ikakku struck first, shooting forward in a swift motion, only to be dodged by the faster Ichigo. Ichigo spun into his counter attack and hit the passing Ikakku's back.

As Ikakku summoned himself for a new attack, Ichigo went into a defensive posture, blocking every quick attack Ikakku lashed at him. As Ikakku went for a stronger blow, Ichigo once again evaded, but failed to success in his counter move, and soon felt the light burn of Ikakku's wooden katana strike his rib cage.

Both Ichigo and Ikakku paused for a moment, as drops of sweat ran down their faces. They made equally big grins before launching at each other again. Ikakku aimed for Ichigo's feet in an attempt to trip him over, but the ever so swift Ichigo simply jumped and sent his foot kicking into Ikakkus abdomen. Ikakku coughed, and moaned before launching a counter attack.

Ichigo surprised by how fast Ikakku recovered, was barely fast enough putting his left arm up for guard, as Ikakku's blade came swinging aimed for his chest. Ichigo felt the burning pain on his arm, and stepped back to take a defensive pose. As he proceeded to take a few more steps away, to open up some space between him and his sparring partner Ichigo found himself stopped by something.

Yumichika chuckled, he had known of the man's presence, but the two sparring men had been too engulfed by their battle to notice. Ichigo froze as his ears caught an all too familiar _Tch._

Ichigo yelped as he got his arm grabbed and twisted around to his back. The hold was firm and strong, but the man grabbing his arm seemed to have no intention of harming him. Ichigo tried to yank himself free of the grip, but was only answered by the maniac like laughter bouldering from the chest he was flushed against. Ichigo was about to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so as he realized just whom it was that had caught him. "Z-Zaraki," Ichigo stuttered.

"So you couldn't keep yourself from coming here," Kenpachi said laughing. Ichigo felt the slight rumbling in Kenpachi's muscles as he laughed, and decided he was tired of being kept prisoner against the brute's warm chest. Releasing a reasonable amount of his reiatsu, he was able to slip free from the huge palm gripping his arm. He turned around and placed his wooden katana to rest on his shoulder, before locking the brute in front of him with a serious stare.

On the sidelines Ikakku and Yumichika watched the little battle that was going on between their captain and their friend, and they couldn't help but chuckle. Yumichika had noticed Ichigo's face turning red, and had poked Ikakku to inform him of it, resulting in Ikakku releasing his laughter together with Yumichika. Ichigo threw his head to the side and glared at the two, and they quickly shut their traps.

"Since when did you start to pull pranks Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, remembering the captain's plea for him to call him by his front name. "It wasn't a prank, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. And that not so manly squeal doesn't suit you," he cackled. Ichigo's brows furrowed before he gave Kenpachi a _Tch _and _Im outta' ere._

Dropping his wooden katana, Ichigo proceeded to brush past the brute in front of him, heading for the door. "Hold it," Kenpachi called grabbing Ichigo by his sleeve. Ichigo groaned before turning to give Kenpachi an annoyed stare. "Ever so defiant of authority I see," Kenpachi cackled before giving Ichigo a serious stare. Ichigo found himself glued to the spot by the fire lurking deep in Kenpachi's eyes.

Ikakku and Yumichika had wisely retreated to the sleeping barracks, and left the captain alone with the young shinigami.

Kenpachi held Ichigo still for a moment, before releasing the sleeve of his kimono, only to grab his arm. Ichigo squealed as Kenpachi yanked him into his chest, capturing him with his free arm. Ichigo put up a struggle immediately, and tried to break free of the rather possessive looking hold the brute had laid on him.

"Kenpachi, what's this all about, let me go!" Ichigo yelled at the brute before using his free legs to kick at Kenpachis unguarded feet. Kenpachi laughed before bending his head down to Ichigos ear saying "I love that feisty attitude of yours." Ichigo's body tensed as Kenpachi's tongue began trailing his neck, down to his collarbone.

"W-what are you doing, stop it," Ichigo yelled as his face turned red. Kenpachi only laughed, before continuing his trailing of Ichigos collarbone, and then returning to trail his neckline ending up at his ear.

"This aint funny," Ichigo yelled feeling the warm breath of the captain brush across his skin. His muscles tensed as Kenpachi placed feathery light kisses along his neckline, and he couldn't keep himself from letting out a soft low moan at the caress. Kenpachi chuckled, before bending up again to look at Ichigo's bright red face.

Ichigo stared into a pair of green eyes, and once again felt that throb in the heart from before. Somehow this man managed to stir his emotions up by just touching him, and Ichigo felt scared. He was unprepared for the man's touches, and the feelings that it made him get. Ichigo was scared being in a situation he didn't know how to handle, and simply just kept looking at the captain, unsure of what to do.

"Ichigo," Kenpachis voice called in a low voice. Ichigo looked at the captain, and once again he was met by a stare that told more than the man's words did. Ichigo felt confused, not being quite able to read what was hidden behind the green eyes of the man whom still held him flush to his chest. "You belong in my squad, and I think you know very well that you do," Kenpachi said, finally releasing his hold on Ichigo.

Ichigo fell to the ground, unable to stand on his shaky feet at the loss of support from the brute in front of him. He bent his head down, proceeding to stare blankly at the wooden floor.

Kenpachi looked at the figure beneath him, the young man was giving off an strange aura. It was filled with anxiety, uncertainty, fear and confusion, and Kenpachi gave into the instincts that told him to comfort the man that just sat on the floor expressionless. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him up to rest on his chest again. Kenpachi stepped backwards till he hit the wall, and carefully slid down with the smaller man firm in his arms.

He heard Ichigo's breath hitch a couple of times before Ichigo finally managed to make out a few words. "I..I don't know Kenpachi.." Ichigo said, before hitching a little in his breath again. Kenpachi didn't know what to do next, and just heard the young man out as he continued to empty his feelings for the captain.

"After I died, my power's changed a little. I feel less confident with swinging my blade, and it feels as if Zangetsu is rejecting me. I can't feel the harmony between us anymore, instead I feel that dreadful dark spirit welling up consuming my blade. I no longer know if I can control my power as I used to. I can't enter your squad when I can't trust in my own zanpakuto."

Kenpachi listened to every word Ichigo spoke, and felt sort of helpless. He couldn't tell Ichigo he knew how it was, and comfort him. He never had a connection to his own zanpakuto, it wouldn't even tell him his name.

Kenpachi let out a heavy sigh, before bending down to place his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I have faith in you Ichigo, and I know you are fit and worthy of this squad," he said, getting a hick from Ichigo in response. Ichigo no longer felt any need to resist the brute's actions, and the words coming from his mouth slowly sank in.

Ichigo bent his head backwards as the weight of Kenpachi's head was removed from his shoulder. Kenpachi looked into Ichigo's sorrowful eyes, and saw a tear sneaking its way down the orange haired shinigami's face. The look in the brown eyes changed, and Kenpachi felt as if they were pleading him for comfort.

Without even thinking about it, Kenpachi grabbed hold of Ichigo's head and bent down catching his lips in a deep kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes, as the throbbing in his heart stopped. He knew now, every word that had come from the lips of Kenpachi had been true, the words from the previous day, and the words from now.

Ichigo answered the kiss, and he soon found himself dominated by Kenpachis tongue. Ichigo pressed his face upwards deepening the kiss, and didn't notice that Kenpachi attached something to his arm. Kenpachi raised his arms and placed them around Ichigo's chest, hugging him as he broke the kiss. Ichigo blushed, and looked at Kenpachi getting a slight smile in return.

"Welcome to squad 11 Lieutenant Kurosaki," Kenpachi said in a soft voice. Ichigo's eyes widened as he grew to realize what Kenpachi had attached to his arm. He looked at it, and his eyes filled with tears as he saw the Lieutenant badge that rested on top of his kimono. He looked back at Kenpachi stuttering "Thank"s and smiled. He squeaked as Kenpachi dragged him into yet another deep kiss, and let himself relax in the warm embrace of the captain.

They sat there until Ichigo was nudged into sleep by the warmth og Kenpachis embrace. Kenpachi stroked Ichigos hair, before gently picking up the smaller man, surprised by how heavy he was, and carried him to the sleeping barracks through the moonlight in the streets.

**What do you think? I've never ever tried to write intimate scenes like the ones occurring in this chapter, so I am kind of nervous about it. I love reviews and constructive comments, so please leave your review ****And I don't want any bitching for pairing Ichigo with Kenpachi, I think they look great together. **


	6. Welcome to squad 11

**Ch 5: Welcome to the squad 11**

Ichigo yawned, before reaching his hands up to try rub out the tiredness from his eyes. He opened them and expected to see the walls of the bedroom he had chosen to use in his house, but instead he found plain white walls. He shook his head, wondering if he was still dreaming but that couldn't possibly be it. After all he usually only had the enjoyment of nightmares when he was asleep.

After rubbing his eyes once more, he studied his surroundings and found that it was similar to a sleeping barrack, no it was a sleeping barrack.

He groaned, as he got up from the thin futon and looked around. He was kind of surprised to find nobody but him sleeping there, and wondered what time it was. As he peeked out one of the windows, he found the sun high on the sky and realized he had overslept. He looked above the main door of the barrack, and everything came back to him as he saw the number of eleven painted on the white wall above it.

He remembered how Zaraki had comforted him, and nudged him to sleep with his warm touches. He looked down at himself and found out he hadn't changed into his night kimono, but was still wearing his black shinigami kimono. _That's right _he thought as he glanced towards his left arm, finding that the Lieutenant badge was firm in place. He hadn't thought much about his given position last night, but now every possible concern available reached his mind.

_He couldn't just enter the squad and be given the Lieutenant position right away, what had Zaraki been thinking? Ichigo_ thought to himself, a drop of sweat running down his face. _What would the squad members think if a freshman just barged into their squad and received the position as vice-captain immediately? How could they possibly accept it? Let alone give their trust to him that easily?_ Ichigo grit his teeth and clenched his fists before looking around himself with anxious eyes, where in the world was that brute of a captain? The answer came right away, as a door slid open behind him. "So, you finally woke up did you?" A deep voice sounded.

Ichigo had spun around to face the direction he knew the voice belonging to the captain had come from, but only met a shadow that quickly swept by him. He held in a squeak as two strong arms gently wrapped around his waist from behind. Ichigo of course, had no time for being friendly and freed himself of the grip, turning around to face Zaraki with a bright red face.

"Captain Zaraki, I have an important matter to discuss with you," he said with the most serious front he could put up in the situation he was in. Zaraki gave Ichigo a glance, before giving a _Tch_.

Ichigo took that as his cue to proceed with the matter at hand and let his voice fill the room, "I can't accept the position as Lieutenant just yet captain. It's too fast, don't you yourself realize that?" Zaraki's pupil widened as he looked at Ichigo, trying to find an answer as to why he rejected the position in the deep and warm brown eyes that met his.

"I can't see any problem in you being my Lieutenant," he said.

Ichigo put a palm on his forehead sighing heavily before replying, "Where exactly did you leave your brain when you decided to give me the position just like that? Do you realize what it could result in?"

Zaraki didn't answer, he just made the most stupid front he could manage and proceeded to stare at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't bother to be annoyed by the brute's playing and continued, "First of all, do you really expect your squad to accept the fact that a freshman became Lieutenant at his first day in the squad, without proving he is worth the position he was given? Secondly a Lieutenant is someone that the squad can put their trust in, and come to for advice and help. You haven't even introduced me to the squad yet, and you expect that everything will go smoothly without any bumps in the road?"

Ichigo was fired up now, his irises small and piercing as he stared at the captain. In front of him the brute lost his dumb front and seemed to think, and Ichigo realized his words had reached the man. "Guess you have a point there," Zaraki said before sighing.

Ichigo feeling a little more relieved, calmed down and reached for the badge at his arm untying it. He reached his hand out to Zaraki, the badge lying in his palm. "At least give the squad a month to get to know me, and make their opinion of me before entrusting me with this badge," Ichigo said before proceeding to smile hesitantly at the captain.

As Zaraki reached out to grab the badge, he smirked and caught Ichigo in a grip pulling him flush to his chest. Ichigo squeaked as his face made contact with a muscled chest, and soon found himself caught in a deep kiss with the captain. Ichigo felt as if his knees would buckle and fisted his hands into the sleeves of his captain's kimono as their tongues battled for dominance. After a minute they broke the kiss, both in need of air. Zaraki chuckled at the bright red face that met him, before turning around to exit the barrack, Ichigo following a few feet behind.

"Ichigo!" The combined voice of Ikakku and Yumichika called as Ichigo entered the gathering hall of the 11th squad. Ichigo smiled as he went to greet his two friends, leaving the captains side for a moment. Ichigo soon found his hair being ruffled into even more of a mess by Ikakku's fist, and brotherly punched him off of himself laughing.

"So, did you have a good time with the captain last night?" Yumichika asked.

Ichigo froze at the question that stabbed him out of the blue. With some effort he managed to keep himself from blushing and calmly answered, "What could be great about spending time with that scary brute?"

Ikakku and Yumichika gave each other knowing looks before they both broke and fell into a loud laughter. "I guess you have a point there," Yumichika laughed as he and Ikakku placed one of their hands across Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo laughed with them, finding he enjoyed the company of his comrades that he had been without in the 3 years he had spent at the ever so boring academy. Their laughing however was cut short by the bouldering voice of the captain.

"Good morning," Zaraki said, and the three friends quickly found their place in the row of squad members to greet the captain. "Good morning captain Zaraki," the combined sound of all the squad members threw back at the captain.

The captain wasted no time and called Ichigo up to his side. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, he is the shinigami I just recruited for our squad. I believe he will be a valuable addition to our squad, and I expect you to welcome him and treat him as a respective member of squad 11 should be treated," Zaraki said to the squad. Ichigo startled by the captains words got a hint of red on his cheeks, and looked down in the floor.

His head shot up however as the hall was filled of the combined voice of all the squad members calling "Welcome Kurosaki Ichigo, to squad 11."

Ichigo looked at the crowd of members with a slight awe before replying, "Thanks, and do take care of me." Yumichika and Ikakku chuckled as they moved up to Ichigo's side and punched him in the shoulders. "There's no need for such formality Ichigo, our squad is quite easy going," they said, before the three comrades broke into laughter again.

"Now then, time for us to give our new member a proper 11th squad greeting," Zaraki said.

The squad began to move, and Ichigo found himself shoved to the middle of the floor. Around him about 30 squad members lined up with wooden katanas. Ichigo didn't flinch a muscle, of course he should have expected the ever so brute 11th squad to have a greeting of this type, meaning he would have to fend off against the lined up members.

As his blood began boiling, his lips curled into a big smirk as he shouted, "Ikakku, hand me one of those sticks will yah." Ikakku sneered before yelling, "That's the spirit, show them what you're made off," before throwing the katana that was caught easily by the orange haired shinigami.

The squad wasted no time, and Ichigo quickly blocked the first strike that had aimed for his waistline. Spinning around to counter the two that leapt forward in sync in an attempt to catch him off guard, he grinned in excitement. Successfully blocking the double attack he set his katana on the ground and hoist himself up allowing both of his feet to kick one abdomen each. The two took that as their cue to admit the defeat and retreated to their respective spots in the line, and refrained from joining the battle.

As Ichigo landed on his feet again a huge broad chested man threw himself at the orange haired shinigami with a roar, and Ichigo blocked but was overwhelmed by the amount of force and quickly summoned his reaitsu to soften the impact as his katana broke. He gave a grunt, and quickly summoned himself enough to block the next attack with his arm.

He realized that once he had lost his katana he would have to fight with sheer muscle power, and so he summoned his reiatsu to a strong shield covering his body. He was confident in his hand to hand combat skills and grinned at the remaining 27 opponents.

Ichigo's body showed little sign of exhaustion as 15 of the 30 members were left in the ring around him. Ichigo had successfully defeated 12 of the members with fists and feet only, and the squad members had expected the young shinigami to be exhausted now. But none of them could recognize any signs of tiring in the shinigami's stance as he readied himself for the next round.

One of the more experienced members launched his attack, striking at Ichigo with his katana. Ichigo evaded and caught the sword in his palm, proceeding to use it as a means of towing the opponent into his reach and he easily planted a heavy blow in the man's abdomen, being rewarded by a pained grunt as the man admitted defeat and retreated.

Ichigo defeated all of the 10 members that threw themselves at him after the more experienced shinigami, and readied his fists for more.

Sweat had begun running down his face and arms, and his body shivered just a little telling the remaining 4 shinigami that the battle was beginning to take its tall. Ichigo was enjoying this fight, he hadn't had even one proper training session in the academy with opponents to match his skills, and he felt as if his muscles had grown rusty. Now however he was pleased with the feeling of his muscles flexing and bending more smoothly than they had done for 3 whole years, and he could feel the power surge throughout his veins.

He finished 3 of the remaining shinigami with reaitsu powered punches and awaited the final shinigami's move. This was the only girl that had chosen to line up for his welcome session, and Ichigo could understand that she held power.

However girls were prone to think that fellow men wouldn't go all out against a _fragile_ woman and this lady was no exception. She threw herself at Ichigo expecting him to go easier on his hits, but Ichigo didn't believe in being gentle just because his opponent was female. He dodged the flying kick that was thrown at him, and grabbed her ankle.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he quickly bent his flexible back over slamming her back first into the wooden floor. She squeaked and Ichigo released her leg as he bent back up till he was standing straight again.

He swept the palm of his hand across his forehead and let out a _Phu_ before rotating his arms a little. "Man that was one good fight. Thanks guy's for working the rust out of my muscles," Ichigo said to the shinigami that had fought him. They nodded and some of them let a genuine laughter escape their lips. Ichigo dragged his long fingers through his hair, and bent his head from side to side resulting in loud cracks from his bones.

He sidestepped as the girl he had just slammed into the floor lunged at him, letting him know she didn't acknowledge defeat just yet. Ichigo just looked at her, and barely noticed the rumble that sat deep in her throat. He grinned as she came flying, and evaded grabbing her face.

Coming to a halt for a split second only to intensify the moment, he proceeded to slam her into the floor once more. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders as the rest of the shinigami stood there with awe in their faces.

A loud laughter filled the room, as the captain stepped up placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, you haven't changed one bit. You are just as strong as you were, if not even stronger," Zaraki said before looking at his squad.

"Why so surprised?" He asked them with genuine curiosity, as if he didn't understand why they were so surprised that the orange haired freshman had taken out their comrades so easily. "Listen, Kurosaki here has far more experience when it comes to combat than most of you. He also has the strength to back up that experience, so get a grip of yourself and quit gawking like retards. I believe Kurosaki has proven that he is worthy of his spot in this squad, or am I wrong?"

The squad stared at their captain for a moment before replying "No sir, you are correct. Ichigo we hereby accept you as a member worth of being called a member of the 11th squad." Later that day, the entire squad gathered for a welcoming party, playing shugo and drinking sake.

**What do you think? I am quite happy with this chapter and how the story is developing. I write entirely on impulse, so if you find my story being weird somehow, that's probably the reason XD But I must say I am really enjoying writing what's on my mind and I hope you will continue following this story. **

**Reviews/comments are very much welcome! Thank you **


	7. Doubt and despair

**Ch 6: Doubt and despair**

Ichigo's eyelids felt heavier than normal, as he tried to open them so that he could wake properly from his sleep. Having no luck due to his major hangover from last night's party Ichigo groaned, before he realized something heavy rested on his abdomen. Ichigo looked down and to his surprise found Renji clinging to his hips, and resting his head on his abdomen fast asleep. Ichigo squeaked as Renji suddenly clutched his hands saying "Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru" in his sleep.

"Renji, what the fuck! Wake up you drunk bastard!" Ichigo yelled tugging at the tattooed man's crimson hair. Renji's eyelids moved, and Ichigo's eyes met crimson ones.

"Oh, morning Ichigo," Renji said in a drowsy voice. Renji tried to rub his tiredness out of his eyes, and yawned heavily. "Renji, would you fucking release your grip on my hips?!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji's eyes flickered as he looked down to his hands. "Let me think about it, nope. No can do," he said, before squeezing Ichigo's hips lightly. Ichigo froze, as he realized what Renji was doing.

Ichigo's eyes followed Renji's tongue, trailing his muscles in feathery touches. "Aww Ichi, come on moan for me. I know you like it," Renji complained as he realized Ichigo wasn't responding to his caress.

"Renji! Stop it and get the fuck of off me, how in the world did you end up in my bed anyway?!" Ichigo proceeded to yell at the red hair that seemed to be enjoying himself. "Dunno, maybe I walked there on instinct in my sleep. Lucky shot I guess," Renji said sneering, before lowering his hand to Ichigo's privat space. Ichigo had had enough, and begun struggling to free himself from the tattooed man's grip, but Renji's grip was as firm as ever and Ichigo found himself losing the battle for freedom.

Ichigo had no idea as to why Renji did this to him, after all Renji had a girlfriend. Ichigo yelped as Renji's face popped up in front of his own. _That's it, he's completely wasted_ Ichigo thought, that's the only reasonable explanation.

But still the bloody bastard refused to let go, and Ichigo was entering a state of panic. Just as he was about to scream in frustration, a loud knocking came from the hallway. "Kurosaki, you up yet?" A deep voice called. _O shit, it's my captain!_ Ichigo thought, before starting to struggle against the wasted man clinging to him.

Renji bit into Ichigo's soft flesh having Ichigo squeak at the violent caress. The sound of course, easily reached Kenpachi's ears and his pupils narrowed as he frowned. "I'm coming in Kurosaki" he said before sliding the door open heading for where Ichigo's squeak had come from.

"Ichigo, you still in bed?" Kenpachi called from behind Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a sec, I have a small problem to deal with." Ichigo answered to his captain. Kenpachi waited outside the door until his patience ran out, he was sure he could feel the presence of a third reiatsu in there.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Kenpachi asked, hoping Ichigo would give himself away with his answer. "Y..Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Ichigo stuttered as Renji's tongue trailed his collarbone. Kenpachi picked up the unease in Ichigo's voice and without a warning he slid the door open stopping right on the doorstep, his frown becoming much deeper.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Abarai!" Kenpachi nearly yelled at the hotheaded baboon that was caressing Ichigo so lovely in front of him. Renji didn't seem to notice someone had entered the room, and focused on keeping a still struggling Ichigo from pushing him off the futon.

"Zaraki, lend me a hand will you. Captain Abarai is completely drunk. I don't even know how he managed to stagger into my bedroom after I placed him on the spare futon in the living room," Ichigo explained. Zaraki glued a huge grin to his face, and grabbed Renji by the neck.

"I'll be right back," Kenpachi said with a killing intent in his voice.

Ichigo's breath was heavy, and he was glad Zaraki had left the room. Any man would respond to a caress, it was human nature and Ichigo was much aroused to his despair. He hoped Zaraki wouldn't notice once he came back inside, because if he did he'd probably say something like, "Want me to finish what he started?" And make his own assault on Ichigo.

Ichigo had given Zaraki's previous actions much thought. He realized he would have to keep Zaraki from openly showing his _affection_, after all Ichigo was his subordinate. It was common knowledge that a captain and his lieutenant shouldn't have a relationship.

One other thing Ichigo bothered himself with, was if Zaraki really loved him. He hadn't said it, and he hadn't done anything to show Ichigo love, other than that kiss and the hug when he was upset. Ichigo didn't quite get the feeling of love in their current relationship, so as of now he had little interest in playing with Zaraki in the sheets. Ichigo sighed, his life was totally messed up right now.

Kenpachi made the best out of tossing Renji out of Ichigo's house and gave him a right hook to remember, before putting all of his strength behind a mind blowing throw, sending Renji to the outskirts of the Seiretei.

He snorted, before turning around to face Ichigo's door. If that bastard Abarai ever touched his Ichigo again, he wouldn't get away as easily as he had just done. Drunk or not it didn't matter, he would still end the shitty baboons life.

Back Inside, Ichigo had managed to calm down enough for his face to return to its normal suntanned color. Ichigo had gotten his pulse and breath down, and he had put on his kimono that functioned well when it came to hiding his erection. He took a look in the mirror, dragging his fingers through his hair leaving it in its normal messy style. He sighed deeply before turning around to enter the living room.

Just as he entered the hallway he was caught by firm hands and dragged flush to a broad chest. Ichigo's nostrils drew in masculine yet kind smell that erupted from the skin, and Ichigo closed his eyes for a split second. The smell was adding to his erection, and little did it help that Zaraki's tongue plunged its way into his mouth seconds after.

Ichigo realized the front door was open as he looked past the captain's shoulder and pushed himself free from the door. "Zaraki, the door's open. What would you do if someone saw you making out with me?" Ichigo said angrily. "Tch, like I care. Let them see," Zaraki answered in his usual careless voice, proceeding to try and kiss Ichigo again being turned down immediately.

Zaraki gave Ichigo a confused look "What's the matter?" He said. Ichigo couldn't believe that the dumbass brute didn't get how serious the situation really was, and it made him furious. Ichigo snarled, before he span around to walk back into his bedroom.

When he felt his wrist being grabbed by the rough palms of the huge shinigami behind him, he turned back around with fury in his eyes. "You really don't understand a god damn shit about the situation I am in because of you. Let go of me," Ichigo yelled before yanking his wrist free from Zaraki's hand. Ichigo entered his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Infuriated he opened his window and used his shunpo to run away from the shinigami captain. Outside his house, Rukia had heard Ichigo yell at someone, and in her side view caught the shadow of the orange haired shinigami flying through the air with a gloomy aura. Rukia frowned before proceeding to follow the unknowing shinigami to wherever he was fleeing to.

Back in Ichigo's house a startled Zaraki stood frozen in the hallway. His hand gripping air where Ichigo's wrist had been. As he snapped out of his little trance, he dragged his hand down his face, tracing the scar making it itch in pain. _Why did that boy have to be so complicated in every possible way? Couldn't he relax for once and accept the love he offered him from the bottom of his heart?_ Zaraki thought before exiting the house.

**Zaraki doesn't know how to convey his feelings properly, and Ichigo questions if Zaraki really loves him, and leaves Zaraki startled by his stinging words. Rukia having overheard some of the fight follows her close friend. What will happen? **

**Reviews/Comments are appreciated. Thank you **


	8. An unsure soul

**Ch 7: An unsure soul**

Ichigo was soaring through the air, using his perfected shunpo to flee from his house. If he had known the raven hair was following him, he would have used it to its full potential to easily leave the lieutenant behind. But Ichigo's mind was too filled with thoughts of various other things, including a certain someone for him to notice his follower.

Ichigo sniffled as tears began trailing down his face, silent sobs erupting from his throat as he ran forward aimlessly. Behind him Rukia thought she felt a drop of water clash with her face and looked above her. No clouds so it couldn't be rain, was Ichigo crying?

Rukia knew Ichigo well, and it took quite a lot to make the orange haired man to cry, he would always hide his sorrow to shield those around him from his pain. He and Hitsugaya were similar in that way, maybe that was the reason for them founding a close relationship after Ichigo died.

Rukia's brows furrowed in worry for her close friend, she knew Ichigo probably wouldn't tell her what it was that bothered him, but at least she could offer a friendly shoulder to cry on. She came to a halt in the air, as she saw Ichigo descend to the ground, nearly tripping as his feet made contact with solid ground. Rukia looked behind herself, to see if anyone had followed besides her, and in that split second Ichigo had disappeared.

Rukia scanned the surroundings as she too descended on the high plateau, but found no sign as to where the young man had run off to. Where could he possibly have gone to that she wouldn't notice? Sure his shunpo was at the level of her nii-san's, but even she would have noticed him leaving. Just as she took a step forward, a squirrel squaked as it came forth from beneath a bush.

Rukia looked to the bushes, and walked up to them. Reaching her hands forward she tried to brush the branches away. They didn't give in until she used more force, and once they did Rukia was able to step into a small open grass field. In the far end to the right, she could see a tiny waterfall and a beautiful little pond. She stood in awe at the field's beauty before she noticed the black bundle curled up at the side of the pond.

Ichigo stared at the koi fishes that were swimming so peacefully down there in the crystal water. He envied them, they had nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. Right now Ichigo unconsciously wished that he hadn't retrieved his memories after his death. To him it seemed like everything would have been better if he didn't remember his former life. His body shuddered as he began sobbing again, not noticing the presence of the petite raven that had come up to his side.

Rukia let herself fall down to her knees, and reached out for the shinigami beside her. She gently pulled Ichigo flush to her chest, resting him on it. Ichigo didn't move, he just accepted the comforting warmth his close friend offered him and happily fell back into her chest.

He could feel her small feminine hands clench around his waist as she bent her head down to rest on his shoulder. Ichigo placed his hands over Rukia's, and leaned his head back looking into the sky. The tears kept running down his face, as he cried out his emotions to anyone whom could hear. Rukia's hand had moved and was ruffling through Ichigo's hair gently in an effort to calm the upset shinigami down.

Rukia could feel his despair and unease in the reaitsu that engulfed her friend. That was a thing unique to Ichigo, his reiatsu would respond to Ichigo's feelings and reveal itself as a just visible blue aura around him, not noticeable to most people other than his closest friends. It usually gave Ichigo away whenever something was bothering him, and brought him unwanted comfort from his friends.

This time however, Ichigo didn't want to push his friend away. He was glad for the comfort he received right now. Rukia's hand stopped as she noticed a third reaitsu and looked to the outskirts of the field. In between the bushes she recognized the tall shadow of a certain brute, and she made eye contact. She had realized the source of Ichigo's sorrow the moment she had recognized Kenpachi's reaitsu and it made her angry.

Her stare was filled with fire, telling the brute to leave them alone. Kenpachi understood quite well, but he didn't want to leave. His heart sank deep into his chest, as he saw how upset Ichigo really was. He wondered what he had done to make the orange haired man crawl into the raven's arms for comfort. Seeing Ichigo as he was, made him worry to the bone and he wished he could have been to one holding him instead of the petite lieutenant.

Ichigo had stopped crying. His mind went blank for a second before he suddenly burst out with everything to his friend.

"I just don't know what to do Rukia. Everything is so totally messed up and it drives me insane," he said startling Rukia in the process. "Care to tell me the reason why?" Rukia asked as she continued to pet Ichigo's head. Ichigo let out a big sigh before he manned up and began spilling his heart out.

"Ever since I died, Zangetsu has been acting weird. I feel as if the hollow inside me will take over again, and it scared me to death." Rukia looked at Ichigo "What do you mean he has been acting weird?"

Ichigo looked confused for a moment before he found his words and continued, "It's not like he act's any different, it's rather like I can't feel his presence in my soul anymore, like he's dead. It's been like that ever since he was re forged at the soul king's palace."

Rukia frowned before saying "A zanpakuto which is broken during Ban Kai will never be the same again if it's fixed. I am sure you just need to let Zangetsu adapt to his slightly changed form."

Ichigo looked at her before saying, "Yeah, you're probably right about that. But I can't help myself, I can't stop worrying." Rukia continued to observe Ichigo, noticing he didn't seem to be quite at ease yet. "It's not only Zangetsu that is the problem right Ichigo? There's more than that," she said. Ichigo sighed and nodded silently. "I miss them, my family. And it pains me so much that I can't go see them, even though it's been over 3 years. Nobody wants to tell me how they are doing, I don't even know if Karin is still alive. I want to see them so badly, yet I can't due to the rules of Soul Society."

"Oh Ichigo, I am so sorry. I can't say that I know what it's like, but it must be terribly hard for you," Rukia said hugging the orange haired man tightly. "But that's not all Rukia. Can you keep a secret? You're my best friend and I don't know whom else I can tell it to," Ichigo continued.

Rukia caught the seriousness in his voice, and she looked at him with serious eyes. "Of course, you can trust me Ichigo." Ichigo squeezed her hand a little in appreciation and began telling her of his biggest problem. "It's that damn Zaraki.

He's the only one whom never visited me when I first woke up here, and during the time I spent in the academy. But when I graduated first thing he does is showing up late for my meeting with the captains, to offer me a place in his squad. He even sent Yumichika and Ikakku to convince me to join.

When I told him I had doubts I was worthy of his squad and spilt my heart in front of him, he kissed me and held me until night came. I thought it was ok to begin with, but then I thought of all the consequences it could cause. What if the other captains found out he was having an affair with his lieutenant. On top of that a lieutenant whom hadn't been approved by the rest of the captains. I tried to explain but he refuses to listen. And it angers me, I don't even know if he really loves me or if I'm just his new toy. It's like he expects me to jump happily into his arms saying I love him and accept his _love_ just like that. It's like I don't have a choice." Ichigo took a deep breath, and sighed heavily.

He had spilled it all. Rukia didn't answer him, she just hugged him even tighter letting him know that she understood how he felt. "Ichigo, you are worthy of their squad, you are one of the strongest shinigami in soul society. And I think Kenpachi's love for you is genuine. He looks after you whenever you pass his sight, and he has this longing look in his face. I'm sure he is just as uncertain as you and don't know how to convey his feelings. I don't think he wants to force you. And Ichigo, you have been acknowledged as worthy for the lieutenant rank by all the captains, I think Kenpachi felt like there wasn't any need to tell you that," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at her, and a slight smile curled his lips. "Thanks for hearing me out Rukia," he said. Rukia just waved him off, and left him in the field. "I hope you hear everything he just said," she said to the shadow between the trees that had refused to leave, and had resorted to hide his reaitsu.

**And so Ichigo empties his heart for Rukia. But he doesn't know the source of his problems is hiding in the shadows listening. What will Kenpachi do?**

**Comments/Reviews are most welcome. Thank you!**


	9. Twin souls

**Ch 8: Twin souls**

Ichigo's mind was boiling, his thoughts overwhelming even himself. What Rukia had told him before she left had finally sunken in. _All the captains had approved of me? Even Byakuya? But how could they put their trust in him so easily? He had just graduated and had only officially belonged to squad 11 for little more than a week, he hadn't even been out on a mission yet. Why were everyone so quick to put their trust in him? Sure he had saved Soul Society many times while he was alive with a body to return to, but now that he was a soul his powers had changed and he hadn't learned full control over it yet. And Kenpachi, why was that brute showing affection for him, comforting him when he felt down? Why did the brute care so much for him, why? Does he really love me, furthermore do I really love him?_ Ichigo thought while his shunpo brought him closer and closer to his home.

Ichigo breathed out as he slipped through his door, careful not to make any sound. He went into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his desk. His hand grasped for a piece of fabric and he soon stared down at his lieutenant badge. It was still too early, he would wait one more week before he revealed his rank to his squad. At least then they had been given 2 weeks to learn to know him.

Ichigo sighed as his stomach grumbled, craving nutrition. Ichigo found his way to the kitchen and looked into his storage cabinet. He grabbed a pack of noodles, and eggs. He started heating water, and as soon as it began bubbling he let the noodles slip down into the water. He reached for the pack of sauce mix and quickly dropped a big portion of it down into the water. He then grabbed another pan and heated water in this too, to boil the eggs.

When he laid it all up he had himself a hot portion of ramen, and he ate greedily. Feeling satisfied, he looked outside. It was getting late and he had paperwork to do at the office, so he hurried outside and took a quick pace down the streets. As he entered the 11th squad barrack's he was met by a cheerful Yumichika. "Hey Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, and said "Oh you know, just goofing around. What did you think? I have paper work that needs to be done, so please don't bother me any more than this Yumi." "Sorry I asked," Yumichika replied before turning around to exit the hall. But then something caught his mind, had he just said paperwork? "

Wait paperwork?" He called out after Ichigo, but he was already gone.

Ichigo looked at the nicely stacked pile of papers in front of him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was finally done with the paperwork, now he just had to get out of the squad office before the brute of a captain arrived. But it was already too late, his bad luck just kept increasing.

The captain came walking into his office, his mind elsewhere than in the room. Ichigo looked at the captain and all the emotions from earlier that day were stirred up again, raising his heartbeat to the unbearable level. Zaraki looked out through the window at Ichigo's left window and sighed, obviously not noticing Ichigo sitting still on the chair not moving a muscle.

Then he looked too the right, and Ichigos bright orange hair caught his attention. Zaraki met Ichigo's eyes and he froze for a second, his pupils narrowing in shock. He opened his mouth saying "Ichigo.. I," "Don't, just don't," Ichigo cut him short. "Just forget everything I said, and leave me be for a while. It's fine, trust me." Ichigo continued before managing to curve his lips into a slight smile, hoping he'd fool the captain to leave him be as he pleaded.

Ichigo proceeded to stand up, and quickly made his way past the captain and out the door, using his shunpo right away to get an advantage if the brute decided to pursue him. He didn't notice the turquoise eyes that had caught Ichigo, just as their owner was about to enter the 11th squad barracks. Hitsugaya looked after the young shinigami that so hastily made his way through the air and furrowed his brows.

Hitsugaya could see something was up even from this distance, and his feet moved on instinct. The silver hair proceeded to shunpo behind the orange hair, but kept his distance so the one in front wouldn't notice him. Below them the raven could see the two men soaring in the air, and she figured something was up. She smiled slightly, deciding to let the 10th squad captain take care of it.

Ichigo had yet again found his way to the beautiful little field, as the sun began to set in the sky. Ichigo barged through the bushes, not bothering to be quiet or hide as he usually did whenever he went to his little hideout.

_So that's where he hides all the time_ Toshiro thought for himself, before descending on the plateau. He snuck himself through the bushes so that he would not alert the young shinigami, and waited between the trees at the edge of the field for a moment. He seemed upset, as he just sat there by the little pond. Hitsugaya smiled, he reminded him of himself.

Ichigo just like Hitsugaya, tried to hide his problems in order to shelter those around him. That was the reason Hitsugaya and Ichigo felt so protective over one another, and that's why their bond had become so strong in the 3 years Ichigo had lived in Soul Society.

Hitsugaya had come for a weekly visit to Ichigo while he was still in the academy, offering him brotherly advice for his lessons. And Ichigo had appreciated the help. Hitsugaya had become very disappointed when Ichigo had decided to join the 11th squad instead of his, but it really didn't bother him much. Ichigo had become like a little brother to him, and Hitsugaya planned to make him just that.

Ichigo looked up to the other side of the pond as the water froze, and he smiled at the silver haired man that blocked the sunlight.

"So this is where you run off to all the time Ichigo," he said before skipping over the ice to Ichigo's side. "Yeah, you caught me good this time Toshiro." Ichigo smiled at the captain, before proceeding to stare into the now frozen pond again. "Care to tell me about what's bothering you?" Ichigo looked at him again before giving his head a disapproving shake.

Toshiro chuckled "I should have known the answer beforehand, you're just like me that way." "Guess that's why we've always gotten along so well," Ichigo replied with a smile. "We're the only ones whom can truly understand each other's pain I guess," Toshiro chuckled. "How about taking out your anger and frustration in a spar with me Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned, and unsheathed Zangetsu. Toshiro followed him up and unsheathed his Hyorinmaru and released it instantly. Raising his sword Toshiro wasn't late sending his ice to get Ichigo. _Going all out eh?_ Ichigo thought before raising Zangetsu to guard as Toshiro swung at him close range. Ichigo countered, forcing Toshiro to backstep and using that opening to slash being rewarded by a shallow cut on Toshiro's cheek.

Toshiro wiped the blood and smiled, _quick as ever_ he thought. He launched at Ichigo again, this time straight for his chest. Ichigo caught the blade with his eyes and grabbed it with his hand stopping Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes widened as Ichigo raised his sword surging it forward. Being caught Toshiro used his only option and twisted his body just enough so that Ichigo's blade barely swept his stomach. Toshiro kicked at Ichigo's hand freeing him.

Toshiro stopped for a second panting, and looked at Ichigo. _That was one of Zaraki's signature moves, when did he learn it?_ Toshiro thought, as he raised his hand. Ichigo stared back at Toshiro, and the wave of ice that surged forward at him. Raising his own blade yelling _Getsuga Tenshou!_ Ichigo saw the blue blade surging forward, but it strayed from its path leaving Ichigo defenseless against the wall of ice.

_Darn it_, Toshiro thought before he instantly lunged forward to Ichigo's side countering his own attack with a equally strong ice wave. "Damn Ichigo, what the hell where you doing huh?" Toshiro yelled at the shinigami.

Ichigo just fell to his knees, in the end he couldn't control Zangetsu completely yet. "Im sorry Toshiro, I couldn't control my attack." Toshiro looked at Ichigo, a frown appearing on his face. "Ichigo, don't tell me you've lost control of your blade after you died?" "It just seems that way doesn't it? Zangetsu refuses to talk to me and that's why I can't operate on the same wavelength as him anymore," Ichigo explained.

Ichigo tried to stand up, but his knees gave in sending him falling into Toshiro's eyes. "Oi Ichigo! Pull yourself together, hey are you ok?" Toshiro said as he tried to support the much heavier shinigami. "I'm sorry, seems like I was drained of energy when I tried to forcibly use the Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo explained.

"Damn," was all Toshiro could reply.

After Ichigo had recuperated from the spar, both he and Toshiro had stripped and was now taking a cool refreshing bath in the little pond they had been resting at. Ichigo was resting his body against some cool rocks, and tilted his head backwards.

The spar had really helped him release some of the stress, and it felt like a ton of weights had been removed from his shoulders. He flinched as Toshiro's voice interrupted his little moment of peace. "Ichigo, I have a request to make of you," Toshiro said, back to his calm and serious self. Ichigo tilted his head back forward again to look at Toshiro, raising a single brow.

"How can I say this without sounding completely emotional and stupid," he said before taking a deep breath sighing heavily.

"Ichigo, you and I share a bond that is unique. We've experienced the same pain, and we have gone through the same hardship because of it. Our very souls are connected in a way that is not understandable for most other beings. When we are together we are capable of relieving each other of our pain, and that is what makes us so closely bonded. Because no one else is capable of just that. That's why I feel a strong need to protect you Ichigo, and I hate to see you suffer as you are doing now."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

"What? Are you trying to tell me you love me or something, where is all this coming from?" Ichigo managed to stutter.

"Ichigo would you please be serious. I am trying to say I love you, but not in the way you are thinking. I love you like a brother Ichigo and I would like for you to become part of my family. I want you to sign the adoption papers so that you can legally become my little brother," Toshiro continued.

Ichigo stopped laughing, and looked at Toshiro. "You're serious aren't you?" Ichigo said, receiving a nod from a short break of silence Ichigo seemed to have come to an answer.

"Wow, I guess I've kinda felt that way too, ever since that incident with your friend Kusaka," Ichigo said. "That's the exact same incident that made me think of you as my brother Ichigo," Toshiro said with a slight smile curling his lips.

"Maybe being your little brother won't be so bad… Nii-san," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you agree, now let's get dried up and go back home." And so it happened, Ichigo signed the papers and officially became Toshiro's younger brother.

Later that day Ichigo went to his house in order to pack up his stuff and lock down the house. He jumped as a rough voice broke the silence. "What are you doing Kurosaki?" Ichigo slowly rose to his feet before turning around to face Zaraki that stood in his bedroom. "I'm moving out."

**Doing his best to avoid Kenpachi, Ichigo flees to his secret place for the second time in one day. Soon finding himself accompanied by captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo lets his stress out in a friendly spar. But during the spar Ichigo loses control, and Toshiro comes to realize something very important about his friend. The very same day Ichigo signs his adoption papers, changing his name to Hitsugaya Ichigo.**

**What do you guy's think, the story takes an interesting turn XD Reviews/comments are welcomed. Thank you!**


	10. Sealed away

**Ch 9: Sealed away**

_Moving out? What the hell did that mean? How could he be moving out when he just moved in a few weeks ago? It didn't make sense at all. _Those were Zaraki's thoughts as he followed his lieutenant down the streets in a rather relaxed pace, having no trouble keeping up with the smaller shinigami. As usual Zaraki had no clue as to where Ichigo was heading, until some familiar symbols and signs began appearing on the brick walls.

So they were heading for the 10th squad barracks, but what business did Ichigo have there? The official work hours had already passed, and no shinigamis would be present unless an emergency occurred. Zaraki furrowed his brows as Ichigo dropped his stuff at the footsteps of the 10th squad office. The door soon slid open and a small silver haired shinigami stepped outside.

"Oh. I see your dog followed you here," Hitsugaya said eyeing Zaraki. "Don't mind him, I couldn't have gotten rid of him even if I wanted to," Ichigo said rolling his eyes with a chuckle. Brotherly humor, which was something he had never experienced in his life, not before death and not after. Ichigo quite enjoyed it.

Hitsugaya was the direct opposite of Byakuya, Byakuya being a serious cold hearted nii-san with no humor at all. Zaraki eyed the 10th squad captain with curious eyes, not completely understanding the conversation between him and his lieutenant. "Kurosaki, exactly what is going on between you two?" Zaraki asked his voice being deep and threatening, directed at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya frowned at the brute and said, "There is no one by the name of Kurosaki here, Zaraki."

"What the heck do you mean, Kurosaki Ichigo is standing right here in front of me," Zaraki said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zaraki, but Hitsugaya is correct, there is no one called Kurosaki here," Ichigo said struggling to keep his laughter in, as he saw the frustrated and puzzled look in the brute's face.

"If your name isn't Kurosaki, then what is it Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't answer and so his nii-sama took that as a cue for him to explain.

"From this day on the man standing before you will be called Hitsugaya Ichigo, and he shall live at my residence as my respective little brother," Hitsugaya explained. Not being able to help himself anymore Ichigo burst out in laughter, crouching. "You should see the look on your face captain," Ichigo managed to stutter in between his laughter, and he was soon joined by Hitsugaya's joyful laughter as he was not able to keep a serious front any longer.

"Don't tell me this is a joke to make me todays laughing stock," Zaraki said in an angered voice. "It's not fiction, its fact captain," Ichigo said giving Zaraki a serious stare ridding himself of the laughter. Not giving the brute a chance of asking more questions Ichigo said, "Shall we walk home nii-sama?"

Hitsugaya chuckled before picking up one of Ichigo's bags proceeding to walk down the street, being followed by a silently chuckling Ichigo. Zaraki was left silent in front of the 10th squad office, wondering about how this had happened.

Ichigo ran into the squad barracks shouting, "Get ready to head out, we have an emergency at hand!" Few minutes after the whole squad was assembled in the meeting hall greeting their captain. None of the shinigamis in the squad took notice of the orange haired freshman that accompanied the captain at his side, none but Yumichika and Madarame.

They furrowed their brows wondering why Ichigo was standing there in the spot of the lieutenant. But they had no time to be thinking of that as Ichigo began explaining the situation at hand. "Rukongai district number 57 is under attack by a large group of class 2 hollows, as you may know these hollows are among the strongest and they have already put an assembly unit from 6th squad in the hospital. Ready your zanpakutos and be prepared to move out shortly."

Ichigo received a Hai from the squad as they quickly began preparing for the emergency mission, none of them thinking of the way Ichigo has directed orders like a lieutenant. Ichigo soon felt a heavy hand resting on his shoulder and looked at the brute it belonged to. A crazed grin had spread across his face, telling Ichigo just how much he looked forward to slaughter the hollows.

As they moved out they could see a pillar of smoke in the distance and Zaraki being the captain he was led the unit towards the district. As Ichigo's feet touched ashen ground he was petrified at the sight that met him. The center of the district had been totally wiped out and was on fire. Around him Ichigo could hear the pained shrieks of souls being devoured by the hollows and his spine shivered.

This was horrible, and he had to do something about it. The outskirts of the district were still pretty much intact, and the inhabitants were being evacuated by a unit from the 4th squad. Ichigo could feel the power of hatred towards these senseless creatures emerge inside him as a massive hollow appeared before him. Ichigo didn't waste any time taking in its appearance and charged head on aiming for its skull.

Ichigo was deflected, the hollow being incredibly fast dealing Ichigo a shallow cut across his chest. Ichigo groaned before summoning himself landing lightly using the ground to push forward, and he successfully cracked the hollows skull making it turn into ash disappearing in the smoke filled air.

Ichigo sought out his next target, and found a medium sized two headed serpent like hollow and used his shunpo to approach it. Ichigo shot his Getsuga at it, but once again the Getsuga inflicted damage on him instead of his target and missed completely, carving a huge gap between some wrecked houses nearby. Ichigo groaned as he stumbled forward struggling to keep to his feet.

Ichigo was too dazed to react as the serpent like hollow made its move. Ichigo screamed at the pain as he found himself locked in the hollows jaws, its sharp teeth digging into his shoulder completely disabling his left arm. Ichigo released a wave of reaitsu freeing himself from the hollows jaws doing a not so elegant landing stumbling to his knees. He took to his shoulder feeling the blood soothe through his fingers. He panted heavily, as he felt his reaitsu pouring out from the wound.

He cursed Zangetsu for not cooperating, and blocked an attack from the serpent. Ichigo looked around himself and saw the fire closing in on his location, and the pained shrieks from the people living there made his blood boil and a surge of energy shot through him. Ichigo roared as he made a desperate attempt at cleaving the serpent's head, and he succeeded. Ichigo huffed and panted heavily as he could feel his body stiffening from the loss of blood.

If only Zangetsu would stop his bleeding like he used too, Ichigo would have had a chance to save himself. But Ichigo had run out of luck, and a huge figure appeared before him. The hollow was huge, and stood on four feet. It had seven long necks with fierce saber toothed heads attached to them. It reminded him of the legendary hydra from the children's tales.

Ichigo managed to block one of the heads coming in for an attack, but he was too drained to make a defensive maneuver at the second head plunging in at him. Ichigo was sent flying into a nearby boulder and he felt his leg crumble as it was twisted around to an angle not normal for a human body. Ichigo groaned at the pain of the broken leg, and slid down to the ground.

"Ichigo!" A feminine voice shouted from afar. Ichigo moved his head just in time to see Yamaichi fend off the huge hydra. Yamaichi was the girl whom had become his best friend next to Ikakku and Yumichika in the 11th squad, after he had beaten her so easily in the welcome spar he had gone through when he entered the 11th squad.

"Yamaichi, get out of here," Ichigo muttered in a pained and faint voice. "There's no way I'm leaving you here in such a condition baka, you're my best friend god damn it," the hot tempered female replied blocking yet another attack from the hydra like hollow. She proceeded to cut off 4 of its head's and she could see the hydra fall to the ground, and so she believed it was safe to run to Ichigo to check his condition.

While Ichigo had watched Yamaichi fend off the hollow, he had remembered something about the hydra's from the tales he were told as a child. It didn't matter how many times you cut off the head, once one head was cut off a new one would grow out instantly. Ichigo feared that this hydra resembling hollow could have the same ability, and he screamed "Watch out!" to Yamaichi as seven heads lunged for the female's body.

Yamaichi being too concerned with Ichigo to notice his scream noticed the attack to late and she shrieked as the saber like teeth sunk through her abdomen tossing her away like a ragdoll. "No! Yamaichi!" Ichigo shouted, before staggering to his feet. He began limping in the direction of where Yamaichis body had landed, ignoring the roaring hydra that seemed to have found a new target to play with.

Ichigo didn't have eyes for anyone but his friend, and somehow managed to stumble across the ashen field. His knees gave in as he reached her body, and he reached out his functional arm to check her pulse. It was gone. "No, no, NO!" Ichigo yelled with tears of sorrow and rage dripping from his face. Ichigo's body shivered as he began sobbing over the loss of his good friend, and he tilted his head back in an angry roar.

He didn't notice that the hydra had finished off its new targets, and he could only recognize it as a vague shadow as the hydra appeared before him ready to land a finishing blow. Just as the hydra was about to end his life, time froze around Ichigo, his body turning stiff and cold. He didn't recognize the shape that had stopped the blow nor the voice that shouted, "Oi, are you just going to sit there and admit defeat?"

As Ichigo's body collapsed to the ground, he could hear a set of faint voices calling for him. They sounded desperate, and somehow they seemed familiar, and as Ichigo closes his eyes all sound and sight was erased from his periphery.

Ichigo opened his eyes to a blue world, and he instantly knew where he was. But something was off, the sky wasn't blue. No it was rather dark, nearly black as dark rain filled clouds drifted across it. Just as Ichigo staggered to his feet, the clouds opened their gates and let the black rain fall upon Ichigo's inner world. Again Ichigo thought he could hear voices calling, they were calling for him and he knew it. The voices sounded familiar, it was like he knew them from way back. Ichigo followed the direction of the voices on instinct and he soon found himself standing at the doorstep of a completely black door.

On the door he could read the word seal, and a horrible thought came to his mind. He ripped the paper off the door and barged through it. The sight that met him made his blood boil, and his heart pump with hatred. Inside the sealed room were two humongous cages secured with thick chains all over. Inside them were Zangetsu and that other pale guy Ichigo never knew the name of.

"Ichigo, you finally heard our call," Zangetsu said with a tone of relief in his voice. Ichigo instantly understood why Zangetsu hadn't talked to him after his death, Zangetsu simply couldn't talk to him even if he wanted to. Zangetsu and the pale man watched as fire emerged in Ichigo's eyes. They smiled as the blue light of Ichigo's reaitsu engulfed the cages, breaking them apart.

"I don't understand, why can't I break the chains?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the chain's still keeping the two parts of his soul in place. "Only the one whom placed the seals or someone of equal strength can remove the sealing chains Ichigo," Zangetsu said. Ichigo's pupils narrowed as everything became clear.

"It was the central 46 that decided to have my powers sealed away wasn't it? Those god damn elders sealed away my powers while I was still unconscious after my death! No wonder I wasn't able to reach you when I needed you!" Ichigo practically yelled into the open air.

"Exactly King. They fear your power thus they decided to seal it away without you knowing," the pale guy said.

"But why, why do they fear my power? What is so dangerous about my powers, I've never used it for evil deeds, I've never used it to harm them in any way!" Ichigo said. "That's just it, you are dangerous Ichigo, and they don't know how to deal with your powers.

Powers like yours haven't been seen since the 5th noble family of soul society was wiped off earth's surface," the pale man added.

"What do you mean 5th noble family, there only exists 4 noble families in soul society! And what do you mean powers like mine, am I that special?" Ichigo threw the words at the two oh so different parts of his soul.

"There were 5 noble families, and your powers are ancient Ichigo," Zangetsu had taken over the conversation, but he was cut short as Ichigo began fading from his inner world. Someone was calling him, someone needed him and they needed him now.

**Ichigo loses one of his friends in battle, and is thrown into his inner world. There he discovers the reason for the disturbance in his powers, but just as his family secrets are to be revealed someone calls him back to reality.**

**What do you guys think? Hope this cleared up the dream like scene from chapter 2 XD**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you!**


	11. Discovery

**Ch 10: Discovery**

Ichigo opened his eyes to the petite raven's face and widened his eyes. Streams of blood were running down her face, and she seemed to have a severe injury to her left thigh. "Rukia?" Ichigo said. "Ichigo can you stand? I have to get you out of here while captain Zaraki holds off the hollow," Rukia said panting.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, "Yes I'm fine, but more importantly, can you stand Ichigo?" Rukia asked once more. "Not without support, my leg is broken." Rukia nodded and proceeded to drag Ichigo up to his feet supporting him on her shoulders. Ichigo looked around himself, he was still at the battlefield. Seeing the hydra in the same state it had been when he became unconscious he knew he couldn't have been gone for long.

But when had Rukia entered the field? The 13th squad hadn't been assigned to help in this mission. Ichigo huffed as he began limping away from the battles with Rukia's help. Ichigo's reaitsu was still pouring out of the more severe wounds on his body, especially from his left arm and he was completely drained. Ichigo could feel the ash flowing into his lungs as he hit the ground, he had stumbled and had dragged Rukia down with him.

She groaned at the pain it caused her injured leg to feel, but she was quick to her feet and reached out for Ichigo's hand. Just as Ichigo was about to reach out for the hand, he could see a huge body being tossed to the side by one of the hydra's heads. Ichigo knew instantly whom the body belonged to and it filled him with rage. Just then one of the heads reached out to pick up the body of the captain whom struggled to get up.

Ichigo could see his captain was severely wounded and barely able to fight. The first thing that hit Ichigo wasn't concern but curiosity. This hollow should have been no match for the brute, he should have been able to finish it off with a blow or two, and instead it seemed as if he was having a hard time defeating it. Just as the head pierced the brutes body Ichigo could hear the sickening sound of bones cracking, and something in him just snapped.

Rukia watched in awe as Ichigo's hand pointed out behind her at the hydra. She turned her head to see where Ichigo was pointing, and watched as Ichigo's hand turned white. Just a few seconds after a red cero began forming at his fingertip and Ichigo roared as he sent the powerful cero blasting through the air totally demolishing three of the hydra's heads forcing it to let go of his captain. Rukia looked back at Ichigo meeting inverted eyes. Gold on black eyes stared back at her, and Rukia took in the sight in front of her.

On the ground sat a complete copy of Ichigo, its body being white, its hair being white and its fingernails being black. On its back sat a white zangetsu and it was soon unsheathed. The only visible colors except from the golden eyes were two slim red stripes under its left eye. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked in a puzzled voice. The figure in front of her didn't answer, but took to its shoulder rotating it around testing it.

It then stood up as if there was no broken leg. "Don't worry Rukia, it's me," a watery voice assured the raven, before disappearing and reappearing at Zaraki's side. His captain was unconscious and it made Ichigo's fury grow.

He looked at the hydra whom readied it's heads for a new combined attack and he growled. As the heads shot forward towards him Ichigo raised the white zangetsu firing off a completely black Getsuga that swiftly cracked all the skulls of the hydra leaving it to disappear as ash into the air.

"Go back to where you came from hollows," the watery voice shouted through the air, and all around them battles between shinigami and hollows came to a halt. The hollows seemed to tremble under the force that the voice carried, and they all soon faded back into Hueco Mundo. As soon as Ichigo had made the hollows return to their home, the pale figure faded away to Ichigo's original orange haired and brown eyed look. Rukia watched as the white colors disappeared from Ichigo's figure and she watched as Ichigo's body lifelessly fell to the ground with a dump sound.

Turquoise eyes stared at the body lying on the futon in front of him. Ichigo's chest moved up and down in a steady pace as Ichigo breathed in his sleep. The silver haired man sat beside the young shinigami and his hand subconsciously ran through the spiky orange hair.

On the other side of the room a large figure sat, resting against the wooden wall. A green eye scanned the young shinigami's body with worry. Zaraki and Hitsugaya had been told the whole story, about how Ichigo in a desperate action to save his friends had resorted to hollow powers in order to save the surviving people of the rukongai district and the people of his squad.

Both Zaraki and Hitsugaya had been struck with awe when Rukia had told them Ichigo hadn't turned into the mindless monster he usually resorted to if there was no other option. Rukia had told them how Ichigo had taken on an arrancar resembling appearance, and how he had ordered the hollows to return to Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya knew that Ichigo somehow had been able to gain control of his hollow powers for a short moment, and that convinced him to believe he had probably regained some control of his zanpakuto as well.

Hitsugaya turned his head to meet the eyes of the brute captain, and was struck with awe at the amount of concern he found in the vivid green gaze. Hitsugaya was led to understand that the brute really cared for the only shinigami that had ever been able to defeat him, and on instinct Hitsugaya could tell he was the source for many of the things that bothered Ichigo.

On a whim the silver haired shinigami decided to leave the room, to give the brute some time with his lieutenant. Zaraki's eye followed the silver hair as he left the room, and he quickly stood up once the 10th squad captain was gone. Zaraki had watched Hitsugaya sit beside Ichigo for little more than an hour, and during that time he had seen how Hitsugayas caring hand went through Ichigo's hair over and over again. It was a type of love Zaraki had never experienced before, but even he would call it brotherly love and he knew now that Ichigo and Hitsugaya both considered themselves to be brothers, if not biologically then by heart. He smiled slightly as he kneeled beside the smaller man.

"To think that you ended up saving me in the end, even in the condition you were in. Tch, it really is shameful," Zaraki said.

In his unconsciousness Ichigo could hear the familiar tune of his captains voice, the voice of the man that Ichigo deep down inside knew he had fallen for. It woke Ichigo from his rest, but something made Ichigo pretend he was still asleep.

"At that time you were probably wondering why I just didn't slay the hollow like I usually did. You probably thought that it should have been no match for me. Come to think of it, it really shouldn't have taken me more than 5 minutes to finish of that bastard. Truth is my head was too filled with thoughts of you and your survival that it hindered me from fighting like I use to. I couldn't stop worrying about you," Zaraki continued.

Ichigo's heart began throbbing, he wanted to comfort the big brute whom so carelessly emptied his heart to Ichigo even though he thought Ichigo didn't hear him.

"Ever since the first time I fought you and you tied with me, and ever since there has been something about you dragging me in. The way you fight on even though the odds are as dark as they can be, the way you carelessly put your life on line for another living being. At first I thought it was ridiculously stupid, for a warrior of your caliber being ready to throw away his life for someone other than himself. It angered me in the beginning, but then it became clear to me that maybe it wasn't so bad fighting for other people than yourself.

I realized that ever since I met Yachiru I have been fighting to protect her, and now that she transferred to another squad I had no one to fight for any more. But then you died and came to soul society, and I knew that you were the one I had to protect. I knew because I love you," Zaraki said. Ichigo's eyes opened just enough for him to see a tear rolling down tracing Zaraki's scar, and that was it for Ichigo.

Without opening his eyes Ichigo reached his hands out for Zaraki's face, dragging him down into a deep kiss. Zaraki nearly fell upon Ichigo in surprise but he managed to throw his hands beneath him keeping him crouched above Ichigo as he was being kissed. Zaraki didn't resist, he concentrated on enjoying the first kiss Ichigo gave him of his own free will.

As Ichigo's eyes opened to meet Zaraki's vivid green he said "Thank you," before hugging the brute tightly. Zaraki couldn't help himself and hugged Ichigo back tightly, letting more salt water drip down his face and onto Ichigo's shoulders.

In a whisper Ichigo said "I love you too." That was it, the brute couldn't help himself any longer and picked the smaller more fragile shinigami up into his hands. He quickly left the Hitsugaya residence, and headed for his own. Ichigo didn't resist, he just leaned his body into the warm broad chest and hugged the brute tightly as they soared through the air.

From a window in his house Hitsugaya smiled as he saw the brute shunpo through the air with his little brother in his arms. Hitsugaya hadn't been able to help himself, and so he had hid behind the door he had left through overhearing Zaraki as he spilt his heart for Ichigo. He had even seen Zaraki shed his tears, and that had been enough to convince him that their love for each other was genuine. Them being male didn't bother him at all, love was love no matter how you looked at it. He smiled as he retreated for the evening.

**Ichigo's power evolves, and he manages to save his friends. Zaraki the emotionless brute spills his heart and sheds tears, and Hitsugaya realizes his little brother has fallen in love.**

**Sort of a cliffhanger maybe? What will Zaraki do to Ichigo at his house *smirks* XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, Thank You!**


	12. The love between men

**Ch 11: The love between men**

Zaraki barged through the front door of his house, sliding it closed with a foot. He let Ichigo slip down to the floor, and once the orange haired man had found his balance Zaraki pushed him back against the wall, linking one hand with Ichigos and placing the other on his side for support.

Zaraki bent in for a kiss and Ichigo answered, letting him dig deep into his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes as their tongues played and battled for dominance. It felt so wonderful but the joy was cut short as they both ran out of air. Both of them heaving for air they locked in a battle between two equally vivid gazes. Zaraki didn't wait for long, and Ichigo squeaked in surprise as the brute picked him up throwing him over his shoulder.

Ichigo laughed hitting at the brutes back while saying "Let me go you animal," as the man began moving towards Ichigo assumed would be his bedroom. His assumption being correct Ichigo felt a sense of anxiety and anticipation. He had an idea of what was coming, and it made him a little scared. He had no experience whatsoever, and the brute probably had.

On the other hand he was looking forward to it. Ichigo had never really paid attention to the girls around him, and they had never attracted him in a sexual way. He hadn't found himself attracted to any men as well, but that didn't concern him. Like Hitsugaya he believed gender didn't matter, love was love and nothing could stop it.

Ichigo could feel the soft bed sheets of the futon catch him and Zaraki as they fell onto it, and he reached his arms out locking them around Zaraki's neck dragging him into a kiss. He sure as hell had no plans of just lying there letting Zaraki have all the fun. He drew the brute into a deep fiery kiss, and groaned in his mouth as Zaraki's hands began exploring.

Zaraki had no idea as to how he should prepare a guy, but he guessed it couldn't be too different from doing it with a woman, and so he worked from that. Zaraki let his hands trace Ichigo's muscles, and started teasing his nipples receiving soft moans from the slender shinigami. Zaraki locked his left hand with Ichigo's and stretched it out over Ichigo's head, as he lowered himself to Ichigo's chest. He began tracing circles around one of the nipples with his tongue, while massaging the other with his free hand. It made Ichigo moan and he arched his back in pleasure grasping the brute's hair holding on tight. This encouraged Zaraki to take it to the next level, and he changed his position as he trailed Ichigo's neckline with his tongue.

As he received soft low moans from the orange haired shinigami, he reached his free hand down grabbing his member massaging the tip of it. Being awarded with a loud moan, nearly a growl Zaraki began pumping it up and down. Again Ichigo arched his back and panted out Zaraki's name. Ichigo had never experienced a greater pleasure, and it made his mind go blank as Zaraki's mouth sheathed his member pumping it up and down.

Ichigo let out a loud growl as Zaraki worked his member, and it enticed Zaraki to go faster. "Shit, I think I'm gonna come Kenpachi," Ichigo huffed. Zaraki didn't stop, he just increased the strength he used, and a few seconds later Ichigo growled loudly coming in Zaraki's mouth. Zaraki lifted his head and looked at Ichigo has he swallowed all of his fluids licking his lips.

Ichigo let his head fall back on the cushion and panted heavily from coming. He felt drained, but it didn't stop him from flipping them over in the next second putting Kenpachi beneath him. Ichigo put one leg on each side of the larger man and smirked playfully at the brute as his hand reached down grabbing the man's huge member. Feeling its size Ichigo was struck with a slight hint of fear, how in the world was that thing ever going to fit inside him? The concern however quickly faded as Ichigo could feel his member being worked by the brute again.

He moaned while he proceeded to begin working the large member he had in his palms. He could feel it pulsing and throbbing and it enticed him to continue, as he massaged the tip gently. He received some growl like sounds coming from deep within Kenpachi's chest, and he swiftly moved his hand to the root, and began pumping the member up and down in an agonizing pace, making the man moan loudly.

Ichigo decided playtime was over, and he quickly freed himself from the large man's grasp placing himself between his legs. He bent down taking the member into his mouth, and began working it up and down using his tongue to tease the man even more. Zaraki grabbed Ichigo's hair with one hand letting his hand follow the motion, as he growled loudly in pleasure. Ichigo could feel the member growing, and he soon had Kenpachi panting like a dog in the summer heat. Ichigo could hear the man struggle to say that he was coming and he smiled as the brute came in his mouth. Ichigo released himself from the member and swallowed the seamen licking his lips, just like Kenpachi had done just a little while ago. He watched the brute's chest heave up and down as Kenpachi regained his breath.

Ichigo squeaked as Kenpachi threw them around once again switching their positions. Ichigo smiled enticing the brute, and Kenpachi lowered himself to Ichigo's member massaging it. Kenpachi looked at Icihgo's entrance, and he knew he would somehow have to stretch it if he was ever going to be able to enter. He reached his hand to Ichigo's face whom began licking his fingers coating them with saliva.

Zaraki kept entertaining the shinigamis member with one hand, as the other one now coated with saliva played with the entrance below. Ichigo moaned as a finger curiously found its way inside, and began moving. Ichigo began panting heavily and said "haaah that hurts. Feels... It feels so... So good."

Kenpachi hummed, as he plunged a second finger inside the warm cave, stretching and preparing it for something even bigger. Ichigo arched his back and growled, as the third finger entered. Having both his front and his back pleasured at the same time was nearly too much, and sweat began running down his face as he moaned out his pleasure.

"Hurry Kenpachi, enter already," Ichigo pleaded as he reached out for Zaraki's hand. Zaraki's green eye met Ichigo's and he furrowed his brows. "Are you sure Ichigo?" He said with concern in his voice. Ichigo gave slight nod squeezing the brutes hand as Kenpachi positioned himself. Kenpachi let the tip of his member rest on the entrance for a while before saying "Here I go Ichigo."

Kenpachi slowly pushed forward, groaning as the warm cave engulfed his member. Ichigo groaned in pain and pleasure as his cave was stretched to its limits, and panted heavily. Coming to a halt Kenpachi groaned saying "This won't do."

Ichigo looked at the brute in surprise as he grabbed Ichigo around his back lifting him up. Ichigo squeaked as he felt Kenpachi's member going in deeper, and clenched his arms around the brutes back. "Ngh, relax Ichigo. You're clipping me off here," Kenpachi said. Upon hearing those words Ichigo did his utmost to relax and Zaraki began moving slowly.

Ichigo bent forward resting his head on the brutes shoulder, clenching his back with his hands moaning loudly. "So tight… So good," Kenpachi groaned before he reached out to grab Ichigo around his back hugging him tightly. He set up a slightly quicker and rougher pace, and was rewarded with Ichigo's all too cute moans as they both experienced pleasure unlike anything else.

Ichigo moaned and growled out his pleasure scratching Kenpachi's back until small streams of blood where running down the suntanned skin. Ichigo didn't flinch as Kenpachi turned them around once again placing himself above Ichigo again. He looked down to where they were connected and noticed the sheets turning red under it. "Shit Ichigo, you're bleeding!" He said in shock. Ichigo hugged Kenpachi even tighter and said "It's ok, I'm fine, just please don't stop moving."

Kenpachi's green eye met Ichigo's brown, and he found no pain in the warm gaze he was met by, and so he started moving again. "Please, go faster Ichigo said," as he locked his feet behind Kenpachi's waist. Unable to control himself any more, Kenpachi plunged in and out of Ichigo's cave groaning in pleasure. Ichigo moaned loudly as he hit a spot Ichigo didn't know he had. "T-there Kenpachi. Right there," Ichigo said, and as Kenpachi kept hitting his prostate Ichigo could feel himself reaching his climax. Kenpachi began moving even faster and he knew he was on the verge of climaxing and somehow he managed to say "I think… I'm gonna come again Ichigo," between his moans of pleasure. "No, not yet. I'm almost there, just a little longer," Ichigo said has his moans grew louder and louder.

As both of them came they cried out each other's names in pleasure, before Kenpachi fell heavily upon Ichigo totally drained of Ichigo. The laid there for a moment breathing heavily, before Kenpachi slowly pulled out of Ichigo making him moan. Kenpachi rolled over to his back dragging Ichigo flush against his side, resting him on his arm. "I love you Ichigo," he said, before both he and Ichigo fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ichigo was the first one to wake up next morning, and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he pulled the blanket off himself, being quiet so he wouldn't wake the captain. He needed to go the bathroom, but when he tried to get up an aching pain between his legs had him stumble and fall over. At the sound of something hitting the wooden floor Kenpachi opened his eyes.

He scanned the room and found Ichigo lying on the floor. He got up in one swift move saying "Shit Ichigo, are you ok?" "Y…Yeah, my feet gave in on me so I stumbled and fell," Ichigo explained. "Sheesh, after what we did last night you need to take it easy baka." Kenpachi said as he helped Ichigo to his feet.

"What were you doing anyway?" He asked. "I was trying to get to the bathroom," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "Want me to help you there?" Kenpachi asked worried. "No no, I can walk there myself, trust me I'm fine," Ichigo said pushing the brutes arms off of him. Kenpachi smiled as he saw the orange haired shinigami wobble out the door and over to the bathroom.

Not long after he could hear the shower begin running, and he decided to get dressed. As Ichigo finished with his shower, he realized that he would need a change of clothes and so he went out in the living room with only a towel to cover himself freezing Kenpachi where he stood. "That's a fine look you've got there Ichigo," Kenpachi said with a smirk, "Sure it is," Ichigo chukled "But could you maybe go to my house and fetch me a change of clothes? Oh and bring my lieutenant badge as well, it should be in the drawer. I think I forgot it there when I moved my stuff to Toshiros place," Ichigo said throwing the key to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laughed loudly before he disappeared. Ichigo didn't know his house was pretty close to Kenpachi's and was startled when Kenpachi was back just a couple of minutes later. Ichigo didn't ask, he just took the kimono and changed right in front of his captain whom enjoyed the sight. Ichigo strapped the badge to his left arm and said "I think it's time we let the squad know that they have gotten a new lieutenant."

"About time ya did," Kenpachi said before catching Ichigo in a deep kiss. As they left the house a raven could see the couple walking down the street, and smiled knowingly.

**Ichigo and Kenpachi share an intimate night full of feelings and love. Ichigo decides it is time he reveals his position to the rest of the squad, and the raven watches as captain and lieutenant walk down the street. **

**Whoa, long chapter XD Ok, this is my first time writing such an intimate scene ever, so I hope it satisfies you. After a long wait Ichigo and Kenpachi finally share their love haha. So what did you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated.** **Thank you!**


	13. The Ookami attacks!

**Ch 12: The Ookami attacks**

Ichigo was sitting on his knees among the rest of the squad, fighting to keep himself in control. He was so nervous that words couldn't even begin to describe it, as Zaraki walked up in front of the squad. "Ohio, Zaraki taichou," the squad called. "Good morning everyone," Zaraki said nodding to the group in front of him. The squad looked at the captain with curious eye's, wondering why he had called them together when there were no missions assigned to them this day. Clearing his throat Zaraki said "Everyone, I have an important announcement to make."

He took a short break eyeing the squad stopping for a short second at Ichigo's face making him even more nervous. "As you all know, there has been an empty seat in our squad for quite a while. Since former lieutenant Yachiru transferred to squad 4 I haven't been able to find someone fitting for the position. However as of now, that fact has changed. I have found someone worthy of the rank, and I hope you will all accept your new lieutenant."

As Zaraki once again took a break, Ichigo took that as his cue and quietly made his way out the back door excusing himself for a trip to the toilet. He quickly turned right and soon found himself at the side entrance, and Zaraki immediately noticed and proceeded with his little speech.

"The one whom I will promote has shown himself worthy of the rank, and has saved many of our lives. He has shown us to be a man of great skill and knowledge and so I have no trouble putting my trust in him. Squad 11 of the Gotei 13, your new lieutenant will be Hitsugaya Ichigo," Zaraki said.

The squad fell into a low chatter, and they were puzzled over the name. They knew no one else by the name of Hitsugaya than the 10th squad captain. Their mouths were stopped when a slender and tall figure walked in from the side door and placed himself at Zaraki's right side. Ichigo cleared his throat before opening his mouth to talk to his squad.

"From this day on I will be your lieutenant. I am deeply honored to be deemed fitting for this rank by my captain, and I humbly accept this rank and the responsibilities that come with it. I know I just recently became a part of this squad, and let me say I was just as amazed as you probably are right now when captain here told me about the promotion. I sincerely hope you will all put your trust in me, and come to me with your troubles and for advice. I will do my utmost to fulfill the rank I have been given, and I hope I will prove to be a lieutenant worthy of your trust."

With that speech the room fell silent, and their eyes were switching from their captain to Ichigo.

"Is there anyone whom has objections to Ichigo's promotion?" Zaraki then asked. The squad members each looked at their side man, before they all nodded. In sync they called out of full voice.

"We all accept Hitsugaya Ichigo as our lieutenant," before they all proceeded to clap their hands, some of them even whistled Yumichika being one of them. Ichigo bowed respectfully before proceeding to tie his lieutenant badge to his left arm.

Zaraki then proceeded to grab Ichigo's right hand raising it up in the air, receiving a roar from the squad. Ichigo was so relieved, he had been accepted and gave a loud thank you to his squad before he once again bowed and left the hall.

Ichigo was pacing down the hallway to enter the office, he was totally beat from the day's different struggles. He had formally greeted each member as it fitted a newly promoted lieutenant, and all the different names were swirling around in his head. Then Zaraki had practically forced him into giving the squad a full training session, and he had been praised for his way of teaching.

He had a lot of fans already, one young shinigami in particular. His name was Yasuhiro and the name fit him well. He was the most respectful and humble man Ichigo had ever met, and he had taken a liking to the young man.

As he came up to the office door and entered he was caught in a pair of slender feminine arms. "Congratulations Ichigo!" The raven screamed hugging him tightly. Ichigo was quite surprised but soon regained his senses and said "Thanks Rukia, but you're kinda choking me here." Rukia didn't hear and just squeezed harder until a rough hand broke her loose from Ichigo.

"That's enough little birdy, I don't want you killing my lieutenant here," Zaraki said.

_Saved _Ichigo thought giving his man an appreciative gaze. The next one to congratulate him met him with a warm chest and squealed as she said "Congratulations Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Matsumoto and thanked her before he tried to head for the desk to sit down. He was stopped however by a slender hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"You aren't forgetting someone, Ichigo?" A low steady voice said, as the hand turned him around and caught him in a brotherly embrace. "Congratulations on the lieutenant seat little brother," Toshiro said. "Thanks nii-sama," Ichigo said hugging his big brother back before releasing him. "Thank you everyone, for bothering to take time from your schedule to congratulate me," Ichigo said looking at everyone in the room.

They all shooed it away saying it was nothing before they left the office to get back to their own duties.

Ichigo sank down in his chair and let out a heavy breath. He gratefully tilted his head back on the abdomen behind him as a pair of brute hands was placed on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as his lips were caught in a gentle kiss, and for the first time since he came to soul society on a permanent basis, he felt that he was truly a shinigami.

The peace and happiness however, didn't last long as their lovely kiss was cut short by the alarm going off. "Arrancar attack at the south end of the seiretei. Captain and lieutenants of squad 11, 10 and 6 are to meet up at the given location immediately!" The voice of head captain Kuchiki sounded.

Both Kenpachi and Ichigo were baffled. "I thought we were at peace with the arrancars due to the quincy episode," Ichigo said as he grabbed Zangetsu from his place on the wall and ran out of the office, followed by the brute. "Lead the way lieutenant Hitsugaya," Zaraki said.

A short breathed Ichigo and Kenpachi arrived at the scene just after Renji and his lieutenant, and Ichigo quickly scanned the scene. A couple of buildings were smashed and civilians were fleeing the area guided by Matsumoto. A couple of low ranked shinigami laid there in piles of blood, and Ichigo quickly went to check on them. None were alive and Ichigo could feel anger rise to the surface, though he kept his calm analyzing the situation.

A loud bang was heard and a beam of white cero flew past Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodged it easily and tried to see through the dense smoke of the crumbling building the cero had thrashed. Soon enough a silhouette appeared and a wicked and cackling voice rang through the air.

"So the little shinigamis finally made their way here. Took your damn sweet time didn't you," The voice shouted as a figure emerged from the shadows. Ichigo scanned the new arrival top to bottom, and furrowed his brows.

In front of him was a tall and well-built man. He had suntanned skin, and a set of piercing purple eyes were directed at Ichigo. His hair was short and messy, with a dark green tone to it. In his hand he held an unnaturally long katana, and he swung it back and forth as he stood still in one spot. Ichigo looked more closely at the arrancar, and he soon found the number of 6 carved into his skin. The number was placed inside his palm and he proudly showed it to the shinigamis. His fractured hollow mask was centered on his neck like a collar and had multiple sharp shark like teeth embedded in it.

"What's your name, sexta espada?" Ichigo calmly called to the arrancar. "Oh my, I completely forgot to introduce myself. Names Nero folks, and to take a good look at me cuz I will be the last thing you see before you perish," he cackled. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and blocked the arrancar as he threw his opening blow at Ichigo. Ichigo's feet were pushed down into the dirt, and let Ichigo know the arrancar packed some power behind his words. Ichigo pushed back and managed to rid himself of the arrancar and proceeded to open his mouth.

"Pierce the heavens Zangetsu," Ichigo called and so his zanpakuto went into its released mode. After Byakuya had broken the last parts of the seal, Ichigo had been able to seal Zangetsu away for the first time since he became a shinigami, and now Nero watched as the blade changed size and shape. "You really think that a flashy transformation will do you any good shinigami?" Nero cackled at him, as Ichigo's kimono changed and became open showing his now tattooed chest.

Ichigo lifted his sword and clenched his hand making the gloves tighten even more. Without a word he swung his blade at Nero whom raised his sword to block the attack. He soon burst into laughter as nothing happened and cackled "What was that lame swing? Come on, you can at least try to hit me with some…" His dissing was cut short as a blue wave came flying towards him hitting spot on, sending him flying into the outer walls of the seiretei.

Hitsugaya lifted a brow, _seems like Ichigo has gained control over his powers_ he thought as he and the others stood on standby, ready to step in if it should become necessary.

"You son of a bitch!" Nero screamed as he fired a cero at Ichigo. Just as Ichigo dodged he slipped and the cero hit him straight on. Ichigo however didn't make much of it, and stood up from the pile of gravel he had made as he hit the walls of a house. He dried his chin of the blood coming from his mouth.

"You're pretty tough taking so little damage from my level 5 cero, what's your name shinigami?" Nero cackled. Ichigo glared at the arrancar "Names Hitsugaya Ichigo, I'm lieutenant of the 11th squad." He then launched himself at the arrancar and crossed swords with him, both battling for the upper hand. Ichigo ended up being the one whom pushed more, and landed a blow on Nero's shoulder.

Nero growled taking to his bleeding shoulder. Ichigo studied the arrancar, to see if the wound showed any sign of healing. Ichigo came to the conclusion that this arrancar was the same as the former sexta espada Jeagerjaques, and had given up on his regenerative abilities in order to become stronger. "I'll have you pay for that," Nero growled as he leapt forward raising his katana. Once again they crossed swords, and this time Nero was pushing harder but Ichigo stood firm holding his ground.

Ichigo's pupils narrowed as the purple eyes began shining with a killer intent, as he raised his free arm to generate a cero. Ichigo could feel the power of the cero growing to beyond the level of the one that had hit him. The thing was that the cero wasn't aimed at him but at his fellow lieutenant Matsumoto that stood directly behind them observing the battle rooting for Ichigo.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo growled. Soon enough Hitsugaya caught on to what was happening and shouted a warning to Matsumoto, but it was too late. Matsumoto raised her hands to protect herself but the impact never came. Instead she heard a loud roar from the orange haired shinigami as he took the full impact of the strongest cero Nero could deal him.

"Ichigo!" Matsumoto screamed as the shinigami fell to his knees panting. A large wound covering his chest, and it bled heavily. Ichigo growled brushing Matsumoto off as he stood up. "Ichigo, stand down. We'll handle it from here," Zaraki said.

"There's no way I can let you do that," he said to the shinigamis standing behind him, before he again directed his attention towards Nero. "Attacking someone completely defenseless was crossing the line pal. Now this is personal," Ichigo growled. "Ban Kai!" Ichigo then shouted and a mass of black flame like reaitsu engulfed him. Out of the smoke stepped a black figure with a black katana, and a torn kimono.

"That's it, that's your ban kai? That pesky thing is your final stage, seriously this is just hilarious!" Nero cackled before he burst into laughter. Behind him and Ichigo the rest of the shinigamis watched knowingly. Too many enemies had said the exact same thing underestimating the power of Ichigo's ban kai. "I would advise you to pay attention to your opponent," Ichigo said as he pointed the tip of his blade at Nero's throat. "Oh shit," Nero said.

Ichigo dodged as Nero fired a cero in a desperate maneuver to get away. "Damn, when did you become so fast?" Nero growled.

"Let me enlighten you on the situation," Abarai said. "Tensa Zangetsu's size allows Ichigo incredible speed in battle, as well as giving him all the fire power he needs and more." Just as Renji finished the sentence, Nero growled loudly as a black Getsuga Tenshou hit him straight on, cutting a huge wound across his whole upped body.

"That's it, I've had enough of your pesky games shinigami. Howl Ookami!" Nero roared, and soon his body changed. His feet gained an extra joint and his body became covered in armor like plates, the only exceptions being his lower feet, his chest and his tail, the latter three being covered in fur. In front of them stood a figure of nearly 2.5 meters in height with sharp teeth and claws, and a tail wagging back and forth.

A loud growl escaped the canine like figure as he lashed out at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged but did not escape the claws. Nero had become considerably faster, and was now able to keep up with Ichigo. Zaraki stood on the sideline and watched as the wolf and the shinigami moved at speeds that he couldn't trace, and he noticed the ground below them turning red with blood from both of the battling soldiers.

Ichigo was unable to keep a loud shriek of pain in, as his shoulder was twisted around into an unnatural angle. Ichigo panted heavily taking to his shoulder as streams of blood ran down over his eye blurring his vision.

"That's it Ichigo, I'm taking over!" Zaraki yelled to his lieutenant. "No, there is no need for that captain," Ichigo nearly growled to his captain, leaving Zaraki moping in his tracks. "You can't be serious Ichigo! Your sword arm is totally out of function!" Renji shouted, becoming extremely concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

"What more can you possibly do Ichigo. Your full powers were sealed when you first came here!" Toshiro shouted.

"I took care of that god damn seal just yesterday nii-sama. Byuakuya personally defied the central 46 and removed the seal for me," Ichigo managed to stutter. "There's only one chain left to break," He said.

_What does he mean by that? There's only one chain left to break? He's in his ban kai stage, and he is being pushed down for God's sake! _They all thought, as they watched Ichigo pant heavily. Ichigo closed his eyes and sat down. "Dammit Ichigo, what the hell do you think you are doing. You can't sleep now!" Renji shouted, but Ichigo didn't hear.

Nero fired a cero at the now defenseless shinigami, but a force field repelled it. Ichigo had set up a barrier around himself, none of those behind him even knew that he could do that. As Ichigo woke up inside his mind, he could see his hollow powers and Zangetsu sitting back to back.

"Yah finally back king?" The watery voice called out. "Yeah, I am." Ichigo said, and walked up to the two men. Without a word he swung his sword perfectly between the two men, and smirked at the sound of shattering metal hitting the floor.

"Bout time yah freed me from old geezer 'ere king." The pale hollow said. "Now yah may use me as yah will king, I'm yer servant now. Call me Shiro," He continued. The wild and unpredictable hollow Ichigo had fought for years was back, and had replaced the hollow from his last trip to his inner self, but Ichigo knew deep inside that he had nothing to fear. This hollow was him, and he was the hollow and together they would become powerful.

Outside Zaraki, Hitsugaya and Abarai watched as Nero's cero finally managed to penetrate the barrier and they feared the worst. As the smoke cleared Ichigo was still sitting there, his kimono on fire. Nero froze in spot as Ichigo opened a pair of inverted eyes to meet Nero's purple ones. On the sidelines Matsumoto fainted, while the three captains and their lieutenants were forced to their knees by the massive spiritual pressure.

Zaraki however managed to stagger to his feet and they all watched in awe as Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and twisted it back into place, the bone making sickening sounds as he did. Ichigo however, didn't even flinch at the pain, he just gave Nero a wicked grin. Nero watched in awe as Ichigo's skin turned white. Two red lines emerged under his left eye and a hollow hole opened up in the middle of his chest.

"Ichigo! Don't do it please! Oh God Ichigo don't hollowfy completely. You'll destroy everything!" Renji shouted with frantic eyes. The other two captain's looked at Renji and they understood just how fatal it would be if Ichigo hollowfied. They had heard stories from Rukia and Renji about how Ichigo turned into a mindless beast that could not separate friend from foe if he just became desperate enough.

"Time's up Nero," a watery voice cackled. "You're going down!"

_What is that form? I've never seen Ichigo turn into that before. Does it have something to do with the chain thing he said earlier? _Renji thought as he watched the pale figure in front of him. It was Ichigo alright, but all the colors were inverted. What used to be black was now white, and the other way around.

"So you are the infamous shinigami with hollow powers," Nero cackled. "Doesn't matter, cause I'm not the one that's going down. You are!" He growled as he launched at Ichigo. "Oh please," Ichigo said and with a wicked grin to his face he pointed a finger at the charging arrancar. A red cero with black outlines formed at the tip of his finger, and in the moment Ichigo launched it, he immediately leapt forward.

"Shit, what the hell was that," Nero growled as he got up from the remains of the house he had just smashed. "Where did that bastard shinigami go?" He yelled out in frustration. "Right here doggy," Ichigo's watery voice cackled.

"That was the final drop shinigami!" Nero yelled and lashed out at Ichigo whom didn't even try to dodge. Nero clawed, kicked, bit and hit Ichigo. But it had no effect at all, as Ichigo's hierro had no trouble resisting the attacks. Nero growled "Let's see if you can take two of my level 1 cero's at once pesky shinigami," he cackled before firing off a cero from each palm.

"Yer hurting mah feelings doggy," Ichigo cackled. His personality completely changed once he turned into his hollow self and it was creeping his fellow shinigami out. Ichigo simply raised his hands, and easily absorbed the cero's before backfiring them at Nero. Nero didn't have time to react and was hit spot on, and soon found himself dangling in the air by Ichigo's hand.

"Just who the hell are you!" He managed to yell at Ichigo's face. His eyes widened as the number of zero began emerging just above the hollow hole in Ichigo's chest. "Impossible… That's impossible!" Nero shrieked. "I'm lieutenant of the 11th squad of the Gotei 13, and I'm also espada number 0. 'Fraid this 's goodbye doggy," Ichigo laughed before a wicked grin painted his face, as he placed his finger in the middle of Nero's forehead. As the cero shot out the only thing that was heard was Nero's final words "Fuck you all shinigamis!"

Ichigo sighed, as he dropped the lifeless arrancar to the ground and watched as he turned to ashes. "Sorry you guy's had to see that side of me," Ichigo said. "So that was what you meant by breaking the last chain. You completely freed the hollow inside you, didn't you Ichigo?" Renji said, receiving shocked gazes from the other two captains.

"I'm amazed you were able to figure that out red head," Ichigo said, as he shed his hollowfication. "Ichigo, I want you to explain all of this to me once we get your arm fixed," Zaraki and Hitsugaya said in sync.

"My arm's healed," Ichigo said.

"What?!" The captains yelled.

"A nice little bonus that comes with the hollow powers. Now then I believe we all have reports to write regarding this mission," Ichigo said and took off heading for the barracks.

**Ichigo takes on his first mission as official lieutenant, and faces off against the new number 6 of the arrancars. Why did Nero attack soul society? The shinigamis and the arrancars were supposed to be at peace. Ichigo releases his true potential in order to prove himself worthy of the lieutenant rank, forbidding the other shinigamis to help out in the fight, and cleans everything up without anyone but himself getting injured in the process. What will happen when the central 46 receives the mission report and learns about Ichigo's removal of the seal?**

**Whoa, a really long chapter indeed XD So much action.. Phew I'm totally exhausted *wipes sweat from forehead***

**I hope this chapter cleared up a few things, and made you understand a little something about Ichigo's new powers **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Thank you!**


	14. The curse of a hollow

**Ch 13**

Ichigo was resting at the Hitsugaya residence, the brute sitting at his side dragging his fingers through soft messy orange hair. Kenpachi's lips tilted a smile, as he chuckled. "To think you've become so powerful without me noticing. You never cease to surprise me Ichigo," Kenpachi said softly before resting himself against the wall. At the sound of the brute's voice Ichigo's eyes twitched a little, though they did not open and a barely visible smile painted his face in his sleep.

Ichigo was dreaming, but no dream could keep the voice of his lover out, no one could. Whenever and wherever he would call from, Ichigo would hear. Ichigo flinched in his sleep, and fisted his hands into the sheets before snuggling up against the thigh of Kenpachi, making the brute smile at the affection he was showed.

_Ichigo was walking in dark muddy streets, the stench of burning bodies and smoke filling his nostrils making him sick to the bone. There wasn't a single house left standing and reiatsu that lacked their hosts were flying in the air lighting up the streets._

_Ichigo's heart was throbbing, he could feel everyone's pain as if it were his own, and the dark sinister aura that surrounded him made him want to creep inside a hole and stay there. As he stepped into something that probably had been a market place, he caught a glimpse of a figure in the middle. He called out to the person, but he got no respond. Shortly after the figure started running, and not knowing what to do Ichigo followed. _

_Ichigo felt as if he'd been running for years when the figure finally stopped. It seemed as if they had left the village and they were now standing in an open field, the grass being covered in thick red blood. The stench of iron made Ichigo wanting to vomit, but he somehow managed to keep it in. In the distance he heard shouting, rooting and screams of pain and he figured someone must be battling. _

_The person he had been following seemed to hear it as well, and set off in the direction the sound was coming from. Minutes later Ichigo could see the person barging through a crowd entering the middle to stand protectively in front of three other persons. As far as Ichigo could see everyone were shinigami, and it looked like a regular street fight to him. But that theory was soon erased as Ichigo noticed a pile of something behind the now four men in the middle._

_Behind them laid a pile of dead shinigami. Ichigo had a terrible feeling; it was as if he knew each individual in the pile, as well as those standing in front of it. He watched in terror as the three already blood covered shinigami were brutally attacked by the rest, and being exhausted as they were they soon dropped to the ground. _

_Ichigo watched as the three individuals struggled for survival, and gasped when the person he had followed there let out a fierce roar. His body changed and a huge pair of black feathered wings unfolded. The face of the person was covered by a hollow mask, and Ichigo found it to be shockingly similar to his own. "Kurosaki Fushichou, stand down and I'll spare your life," a voice called. _

Wait a minute, Kurosaki?_ Ichigo thought, _how come that shinigami, hollow or whatever it was had the name of Kurosaki? _Ichigo turned to where the command had come from, and watched as the former head captain Genryusai stepped into the circle. _

_"Do you really think I will stand down after you massacred my whole clan?" The black winged person said. "The annihilation of the noble Kurosaki clan is unavoidable, you are far too dangerous to let live," Genryusai said. The winged man snarled before raising his voice shouting at the captain. "Why? Why must we all die? We have never harmed soul society; we have existed only for its protection. Why do you fear us so much that we have to die for you to feel safe? It makes no sense!" _

_Genryusai didn't answer; he simply released his sword in an attempt to catch the remaining 4 shinigami of the 5__th__ noble clan. But his flames were engulfed by black ones._

_Golden eyes were shining brightly as the winged one sighed. "In the end you shinigami became so obsessed with your power, our very existence became a threat. It pains me to see you end up like this; we were supposed to live in harmony from the very beginning. But that one person's actions started all this, and now look what has become of soul society."_

_With those words the winged man spread his wings and roared fiercely, while he surrounded him and his three sons with the black flames erupting from his body. When the shinigami broke through the wall of flames the remaining shinigami of the Kurosaki clan had disappeared, the pile of dead bodies with them._

_"This is not good," were the last words Genryusai spoke before he proceeded to return to the seiretei._

_Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just seen. Somehow he knew that he had just witnessed the death of his entire family. He understood where his powers came from; he understood why there resided a hollow inside him. Everything was revealed to him in mere seconds. He also knew there were at least 4 survivors and that they were probably still alive and was waiting for him somewhere out there. _

A green eye filled with worry was watching the young shinigami that thrashed wildly around in his bed, sweat running down his features while panting heavily. A large hand was placed on the orange hair's shoulder and gently shook his body, in an effort to try and wake him up.

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi softly called. He was startled as Ichigo shot up into a sitting position staring straight at the wall in front of him with eyes wide open. When he didn't move Kenpahi grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm squeezing it lightly. It somehow managed to snap Ichigo out of it, and he collapsed back into a pair of waiting comforting arms.

Tears were running down Ichigo's face as he quietly cried his grief for his dead clan, while a worried Kenpachi hummed a soft tone in order to calm the confused, scared and trembling shinigami down. Kenpachi bent his head down and rested it on Ichigo's shoulder as he felt the shinigami calming down, and locked his arms around the young man's waist hugging him.

As Ichigo's body went into a completely relaxed state again, Kenpachi realized he was sound asleep again. He just sat there holding his lover firmly through the whole night, keeping an eye out for any change in the shinigamis behavior. Kenpachi watched Ichigo's pained features as he slept through the night, and it left him worried to no end.

Everyone were walking around, the air thick with anxiety. Ichigo had been called in for a trial by the central 46. He was probably being grilled inside there for destroying his seals. Byakuya was also going to be trialed for undoing the last seal on Ichigo. Inside Ichigo was being asked several questions and being bombarded with accusations.

"Hitsugaya Ichigo, you have been found guilty in intentionally going against the will of the central 46 by breaking the seals placed on you." A voice sounded from the backside of one of the plates. Ichigo snarled, he was not happy being there and damn would he say a thing or two to the people that were settled in a circle around him.

"Well, sorry for breaking a seal no one informed me about. Do you have any idea how dangerous those seals made me?" Ichigo growled. "That's nonsense; those seals were placed there to make sure your powers wouldn't come out of control." A feminine voice said.

"That's a lie. You placed those seals on me so that I wouldn't be able to rebel against you. You feared my power and such you decided the safety of your own asses should come in front of the shinigami of the Gotei 13," Ichigo spat back.

"Watch your tongue young one! How dare you accuse and insult us in such a way!" A deep baritone voice growled back.

"Oh don't you dare talk down on me like that. Those seals that were meant to keep my powers in control, only made me lose control of my power. Whenever I engaged in battle those seals were the reason I always came back severely injured. Due to those god damn seals of yours I couldn't control my power or my attacks. My attacks would stray from their path and they have even ended up hurting my fellow squad members. As well as they were hurting me physically. Those seals have been a strain on my body and I was near the edge of breaking down until I got rid of them!" Ichigo snarled.

He could hear several members of the central 46 gasp loudly. "You're spouting lies young one, how dare you accuse us for such things?" One voice shouted.

"Oh would you quit your whining you know it is true! If you want it confirmed you can ask my elder brother whom experienced the effects of the seals personally!" Ichigo was becoming fed up with this band of proud elders and his eyes were practically glowing. A loud chattering was heard as the members discussed the situation and the words of the one in trial.

"That still doesn't defend your actions. You went against us on your own free will, and no matter why that is enough to have you executed brat!" The feminine voice called again. "So I should die because I removed some god damn seals that were putting me and my friends in danger? I should just die because I am of the Kurosaki clan right?"

Once again a loud gasp came from the members, and they all began wondering if the young shinigami knew something of his ancestors.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo said. "I know everything. About how you ordered the ruthless massacre of the 5th noble family of soul society, the Kurosaki clan. The cursed Kurosaki clan that possessed the power of the hollow as well as the power of the shinigami. You bloody elders were responsible for the death of my entire family. You even drove my father out of soul society once he became too powerful for you to control. Well, your little secret does not exist anymore, and I don't plan on obeying anyone whom murders a whole clan only to ensure that they keep their power," Ichigo growled, his blue reaitsu engulfing him now.

"How? How did you know? Did your father tell you, no that's impossible!" A masculine voice shouted.

"It is possible. The people of soul society might not remember my clan, but you certainly do. And so does the hollow inside me, and he showed me a vision. I personally witnessed the massacre of my own family. I saw my grandfather saving my cousins, while Genryusai tried to kill them all. But they escaped, and my grandfather had kids. Isshin was one of them, and he had a twin brother. His brother had his kids, and died shortly after. His kids though are still very much alive. Did you know some hollows are immortal?"

Ichigo had begun grinning, and as the central 46 fell into turmoil he began laughing hard.

As a dark and vicious aura filled the trial room the central 46 stopped chattering and turned their attention to the victim in the middle. In the middle the shinigami had been replaced, and the number zero shone brightly above the hollow hole of the arrancar.

"Impossible. No known Kurosaki have ever had that much amount of power!" The feminine voice shrieked. "Deny it all you want. Watch the power you fear so greatly. The power of the half breed clan of the Kurosaki!" Ichigo's distorted voice cackled.

A gust of wind filled the court room and smashed the plates to pieces revealing the faces of the elders, and Ichigo grinned like a maniac when he saw the frightened eyes directed at him.

"Look at yourselves, you're shaking in your boots," Ichigo laughed.

"Neither I or my clan have ever done anything wrong. Still you lock me up in an effort to control me, but in the end karma turned on you. And now you don't see any other way to deal with the problem than to kill me. You planned to kill me all along, ever since you heard that I broke the seals. Now that I know everything you might think I want a silly revenge hmm? Well, you can stop shaking. Hatred breeds war, and war breeds fear. That is not what I seek. I only seek justice for my clan, and until you've made up for everything you did to my family I will continue to go against you with all my might. You disgust me; I despise you so much that I will never shed a tear for you. You're worse than scum; you're just trash to my eyes. I love my friends more than anything else, and I want to protect my squad. But you've made it perfectly clear that I cannot stay here any longer. So I will leave, I will find my cousins and restore the Kurosaki clan mark my word."

Ichigo growled before he returned to his shinigami form and left the room even though he hadn't been granted permission, leaving a stunned council behind.

They could do nothing but watch, as an infuriated Ichigo came out of the court room. A scary and mind wrenching aura surrounded him and everyone could feel it, especially Kenpachi. Instead of going to Hitsugaya's house Ichigo went to his own. He ripped off his lieutenant badge, tears flowing down his face as he put it on top of the cupboard.

He just realized everything he would lose now that he had to leave. He would have to leave all his friends behind, and he would have to leave the one that meant everything to him.

He would have to leave Kenpachi.

Ichigo grabbed random items and thrashed them around in the room in anger and agony as he cried out his emotions. He sent his fist flying into the nearest wall cracking it up like dried clay.

He slid down with his back to the wall and put his head in his hands, as he began sobbing quietly. He was being forced to leave everything he had fought to protect, and he was being forced to leave the one person that was the sun of his world.

He stood up and went into the hallway. As he stared back at himself in the mirror he remembered the first night he had slept with the brute. It had been the most wonderful experience he had ever had, and the presence of that man was the only thing that had kept Ichigo from breaking down. Ichigo had become a grieving man after he died, he had the chance to meet his living family but he was being denied the chance to visit them.

It hurt Ichigo so much that part of his heart would never be revived again. Though he grieved on the inside, he smiled and acted happy on the outside. Just the kind of man he was, shielding everyone from his problems so that he would not burden them.

Ichigo froze as the warmth of a well-known body engulfed him. He grabbed the hands that were placed on his stomach and leaned back into the warmth off the brute's chest. He tilted his head back and caught Kenpachi's gaze.

Kenpachi was overwhelmed by the sorrow and grief that showed. Tears began running down his face as he could feel the emotions of his lover, he could read the story behind Ichigo's sorrow in his eyes.

"So we're being forced apart once again," Kenpachi said before squeezing Ichigo tightly. "I don't want you to leave me Ichigo," he continued.

"I can't stay here any longer. The central 46 made it clear to me. Either I leave or they execute me," Ichigo sobbed.

Kenpachi growled deep in his chest, it angered him so much. They were punishing someone whom had committed no crime against soul society, forcing Ichigo into exile. Ichigo's body whole body shivered as he began crying again.

"I don't want to leave you; I don't want to leave my home. My place is by your side, yet I can no longer stay because of what I am," Ichigo sobbed. "Then at least let us create a wonderful goodbye before you leave Ichigo. Let me love you and feel your warmth once more," Kenpachi said as he dug his face down into Ichigo's shoulder, he too grieving for the loss he would experience within a short time.

Ichigo was soon given a kiss so full of passion it would be branded into his body and mind forever, and he let himself give in under the last display of love he would get in a long time.

In the dark of the night Ichigo was back at his little hideout. Barely being able to keep his tears in, he hugged Rukia and Hitsugaya. Both of them were not able to refrain from shedding tears and it made it even harder for Ichigo.

In the shadows of the trees a green eye was glowing, and Kenpachi soon stepped out in the moon light. Ichigo went over to him and caught him in a long sorrowful kiss, and as their lips parted he whispered "Wait for me, and I will return."

A tear rolled down Kenpachis face as Ichigo's back was turned on him. Ichigo took a final glance at his family and couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face. He lifted his hand and did a wave like swing, opening a garganta.

"This is goodbye."

**Whoa… Such a long chapter. Anyway Ichigo realizes the truth behind his family and his powers. He bites back at the central 46 and makes a difficult choice. In order to not stir up a war Ichigo is forced to leave his home and his love behind, and exiles himself.**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are most welcome. Thank You :D**


	15. Face of the dead

**Ch 14**

Ichigo looked around himself. Inside the garganta everything was pitch black, except for the white path he made of reaitsu in order to walk through it safely. Ichigo had walked this path once before, and it had become no less dreadful. The garganta was like a path of torture. In order to pass through it you had to relive your worst memories, so one could say the cost was high.

He couldn't understand how the arrancar could pass so easily through it whenever they needed to; maybe they were so accustomed to the pain that they didn't notice?

Ichigo's eye's ran over as he relived the vision of his clan being murdered, the vision of him leaving his lover behind, the vision of himself dying while protecting his sister, and last the vision of his own mother dying right before his eyes.

Ichigo's soul was being ripped apart all over again, and back in soul society Kenpachi knew. He could feel the silent screams of grief and agony from his lover's soul, even though they were so far apart.

He felt as if claws were digging through his flesh, while his mind was set on fire. He knew Ichigo suffered, and it pained him so much that he couldn't do anything to help.

Finally being alone in his home Kenpachi let it all out. Emotions he had never felt before were left bare, and he cried out his agony and frustration while ramming the walls with his fists till they bled. Grief soon gave in to anger, as he could feel the darkest of all emotions fill his heart to the brim. His heart turned black with hate, hate for soul society and its stupid rules, and most of all hate against those whom were responsible for Ichigo's suffering. The central 46!

Ichigo's eyes had finally dried; no more water was left to illustrate his pain. As his feet touched the white cold sand of hueco mundo, the everlasting night of his new home engulfed him with its cold hands. Ichigo let inverted eyes sweep the horizon, as he wondered what to do.

The hollow inside him was aching, feeling Ichigo's pain as their beings were drawn to each other.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and opened them to a world of blue sky scrapers. As he descended on one of the roof tops he collapsed, but didn't hit the ground. Instead he saw himself caught in white slender arms. "Hey there King," the distorted voice whispered. Ichigo didn't answer; he just accepted the warmth Shiro offered and snuggled up to his pale chest.

"King,yer soakin' me in salt water 'ere," Shiro said tilting his head to look down at his copy. "Sorry Shiro. I know you feel the pain just as much as I do. Really you should just leave me alone in a corner to cry," Ichigo said as he pushed away from his copy's warmth.

"S'okay King. Let me share yer pain King," Shiro's watery voice hummed, a single tear running down the pale face of the hollow. Ichigo turned stained eyes to look at his copy, before silently sliding into his embracing arms.

"I finally realized where my true strength always came from. It came from you, the materialized form of all my pain. That is what a hollow truly is, I understand everything now. I've experienced more pain than pleasure both in life, and after life and the greater one became my strength. You are my strength Shiro," Ichigo said, his voice shaking.

"Ya finally realized it King, it makes me happy. Finally I can become a part of you Ichigo," Shiro said. Ichigo's lips didn't tilt a smile; he just reached his hand out. His copy grabbed his palm, and Ichigo could feel the pain and sorrow increase to the double as Shiro merged with Ichigo, leaving them with a united mind and body.

Ichigo knew he had complete control now, he could shift between his shinigami and hollow powers at will, whatever suited him most. Ichigo knew, he knew that by accepting his own pain he would increase his strength, and he could feel the surge of power burning in his veins, as he stood up from the cold rooftop.

In his side view he could see a shadow approaching, and as the sun was reflected in a pair of shades, Ichigo tilted a smile as Zangetsu appeared before him. "Old man Zangetsu," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu replied. "I wish I could be of more use to you than I am as of now, but since you have accepted your heritage my powers have become insignificant," he continued. Ichigo had been approaching Zangetsu, but was stopped midway in his path at Zangetsu's words. "Zangetsu?" Ichigo stuttered.

Zangetsu's lips tilted a smile, though his eyes showed sorrow. "I am glad to have been your partner, but I guess I am not needed anymore," Zangetsu calmly said.

"Zangetsu! That is not true, even though I may have accepted my hollow powers that doesn't mean I will abandon you. You've taught me basically everything I know about how to fight, your existence alone is the reason for my survival. I would never abandon the best fighting companion I've ever had, you Zangetsu," Ichigo said.

Zangetsu's irises shrank as Ichigo's words went straight to his heart.

"Now that my hollow powers are a part of me completely, they will no longer overpower you. We can grow stronger together and reach farther heights than ever before, don't you see old man?" Ichigo franticly called to the zanpakuto. "You've saved my life so many times, I don't know what I'd do without you," Ichigo continued.

"Ichigo?" Zangetsu said with a startled face, overwhelmed by Ichigo's words.

"I want you to continue as my blade, as my weapon of justice Zangetsu. Please do not think of yourself as inferior to my hollow. My very existence is a result of the unification by a hollow and a shinigami. My ancestors battled as both beings and the zanpakuto always hung firmly at their side. You belong with me," Ichigo continued.

Zangetsu smiled and as he returned to his zanpakuto form he said "Very well, I shall continue to be your blade master." And so Ichigo woke up from his trance, and was welcomed by the bright moonlight of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had been wandering around for what seemed like days, when a shadow reached his feet. A good 30 meters in front of him the silhouette of a skinny and crooked tree cast its shadow across the sand. It seemed to have a unique aura of its own, and it perked Ichigo's sense of curiosity.

He walked up to the tree and let his hands slide down the trunk. It was smooth like silk and snow white, and it seemed so familiar. As his palm left the surface of the tree Ichigo thought he could see a slight shine from a green light and furrowed his brows.

_This aura, it's so familiar. Can it really be? No that's impossible _Ichigo thought. He decided that he would rest, the aura of the tree made him feel somewhat safe and so he slid down resting against the trunk. It took him a while to notice, but his skin gradually began turning white, and he could see shift into the hollow he was.

"Wait a minute, I didn't decide to shift so why am I?" Ichigo asked into the night of Hueco Mundo. Shortly after he felt a light weight being added to his left shoulder, and right after a low steady voice carried out to Ichigo's ears.

"So it really was you, Ichigo." Ichigo knew that voice, the voice of the pale arrancar that he nearly died trying to kill. Ichigo tilted his head back and met the green eyes of the fourth espada. "Ulquiorra?!" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

Ulquiorra's lips tilted an ever so rare smile as he chuckled. "I can see why you show such surprise. But only the presence of family can resurrect and immortal arrancar," Ulquiorra explained.

"No way… Then you must be one of those three whom fled from soul society all those years ago, with grandfather. You're my cousin!" Ichigo said. Ulquiorra winced at the mentioning of that incident, and Ichigo could see the sorrow well up in his eyes.

Ichigo caught up on the change of emotion and quickly apologized for bringing it up; he wasn't even born back then so he shouldn't really be talking of it as if he knew anything about it. Ulquiorra simply brushed it away and gave Ichigo a smile.

"Back then when we fought, I thought your name was just a coincidence but I guess you truly are a Kurosaki. A half breed. I changed my last name ages ago, in order to protect our lineages name from being dirtied even more," Ulquiorra said.

"I just learned of my heritage just recently, and it's still more than I can truly swallow. But at least, now I know what I am and why I have these powers. It really has revealed a lot to me and answered my questions," Ichigo said. "Ichigo, your father's name was Isshin right?" Ichigo nodded and Ulquiorra's eyes lit up.

"Then it is true, as you said we're cousins. I'm the son of your father's elder brother Kurosaki Daiki."

Ichigo could see Ulquiorra didn't like to mention his father's name, and it instantly became clear that his father was one of the victims during the massacre all those years ago. "I'm so sorry for your loss Ulquiorra," Ichigo said. Ulquiorra smiled, and sat down at Ichigo's side.

"How's your family Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked, and easily noticed that this time Ichigo was the one wincing.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not allowed to see them," Ichigo answered in a low sad tone. "What do you mean you aren't allowed to see them?" Ulquiorra asked, truly curious as to why Ichigo couldn't see his own family.

"I'm dead Ulquiorra. I died in a plane crash protecting my sister and woke up in soul society. I was trained and became lieutenant of the 11th squad, but whenever I said I'd like to visit my family I was denied," Ichigo said. Ulquiorra had a truly shocked emotion to his face and placed a brotherly hand on Ichigo's back.

"I don't even know if Karin is still alive. The only thing I was told when I woke up, was that she was in a deep state of coma," Ichigo now stuttered, a single tear leaving the corner of his eye.

Ulquiorra was a smart man, and he quickly understood the course of events that had unfolded after Ichigo died.

"The central 46 sealed your powers right, in fear of you becoming too powerful for anyone to handle right? And so both you and your friends ended up hurt as a consequence of that," Ulquiorra said hitting spot on, receiving a nod from Ichigo.

"I broke the seals in order to save my friends, and was trialed by those damn elders. I would have been executed if I didn't flee here," Ichigo continued.

Upon hearing this Ulquiorra could feel the hatred from decades ago well up again, infuriated by the fact that his family was once again being treated so harshly.

"But I do not wish revenge. Revenge only breeds war, and war breeds pain. I only want to clean the name of our lineage and be able to return to my friends and family in soul society," Ichigo said, having noticed the dark spice that had been added to the reiatsu of his cousin.

Ulquiorra understood perfectly, and realized that it was indeed the most wished for outcome and calmed down.

"I will find a way to remove the central 46 from their power, and have Byuakuya control soul society. Then we can all go back to our original home and restore the 5th noble clan that was once respected in soul society," Ichigo then said. Ichigo's intentions were the same as Ulquiorra's dreams, and Ulquiorra knew that Ichigo had to have inherited the spirit of their grandfather, the spirit of the Kuroi Fuschichou.

"Well then, I guess we need to find my little brother," Ulquiorra said. "And that would be?" Ichigo asked. "A blue haired hotheaded jackass by the name of Grimmjow," Ulquiorra answered with a chuckle.

* * *

Back in soul society, the news of Ichigo's disappearance had spread like fire through dried grass. It was the theme of talk for practically everyone inside the seiretei, and it left Kenpachi constantly reminded of his lover's absence.

His heart was stabbed every time someone mentioned Ichigo's name, and Hitsugaya was keeping an eye on the brute, he too upset with the loss of his little brother.

Kenpachi, Rukia and Hitsugaya had been called to the Central 46 court room, where they were questioned about Ichigo's disappearance. The elders of the Central 46 were unable to keep calm and feel safe, knowing the Kurosaki clan member was still out there somewhere.

They feared he would go against his word and take his revenge, and they knew if he did the fate of soul society and themselves would be fatal.

Kenpachi was no longer acting like his usual self and his squad noticed the change of behavior. Especially Ikakku and Yumichika took notice, and they did their best to help their captain.

A certain store in Karakura town had also learned of the news, and Urahara was debating whether to inform Isshin or not. The fact that Ichigo had disappeared meant something was really wrong, and it had Urahara worried. He could feel the wind in the grass growing stronger, the rain from the sky falling harder and the scent of summer disappearing. And he was not the only one whom noticed.

A certain gang of friends had gathered and was standing at the river bank eyeing the sky with furrowed brows, holding the hand of their sideman.

**Ichigo finds one of his long lost cousins, and Ulquiorra puts aside the cold front to cherish his newly found family member. Both of them wishing to return to their original home, they set out to find the third cousin Grimmjow.**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	16. Reunion of brothers and friends

**Ch 15**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were strolling through the dense desert sand, and they were both pretty worn out when they decided to take a short break. Ulquiorra was the only one whom knew just how long they had been walking; after all he was used to the day rhythm in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra assumed they had been walking for at least a day, and he figured they had to be close now.

"So exactly where do you suppose Grimmjow is hiding?" Ichigo asked as he sat down in the cold sand. Ulquiorra didn't join him; he just stared out to the horizon and answered "knowing my little brother, I guess he didn't bother to move his lazy butt when Aizen was captured. He's probably still in the castle of Las Noches, pretending to be king."

Ichigo chuckled, that definitely sounded like something a panther would do. And felines in general spent their day saving energy and only bothered to move when they needed food, or had to fight. Ichigo sneaked a peak at Ulquiorra and caught a glimpse of something that seemed like realization come to his face for a short while.

"There's something I've been wondering about now Ichigo. I assume that you've merged with your hollow and become an arrancar right?" Ulquiorra asked, startling Ichigo in the process. "Well yeah, I am able to shift between my shinigami and hollow half at will," Ichigo said turning curious eyes to stare at his cousin.

"Then you should have noticed a number somewhere on your body when you enter arrancar state. Being of the Kurosaki lineage there is no way that you can't be one of the 10th strongest espada," Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and tilted a smile.

"I guess maybe I should just show you," he said. Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo shifted, and soon he met a pair of well-known inverted eyes. "I don't see a number anywhere Ichigo," Ulquiorra said in a puzzled voice. "Well, that's because my hand is covering it," Ichigo replied in his watery voice before removing his hand, leaving Ulquiorra stunned.

"You are indeed the phoenix of the Kurosaki clan. Only the phoenix would have that number," Ulquiorra said. "What do you mean by phoenix?" Ichigo asked truly curious.

"Have you released your resurrection yet?" Ulquiorra asked. "No, there has been no need. Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a pair of serious eyes before he replied

"You'll most likely find that your final form will greatly resemble a black phoenix." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with puzzled eyes. "But my hollowfication is nothing like a black phoenix. I'm pretty much like a human with claws except for my face," Ichigo said.

"Well, that's no longer the case. My guess is that you will have two stages from now on, like myself." Ulquiorra said. "You mean I'll obtain a second resurrection?" Ichigo asked, stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes. Your first stage will probably be the same as it has always been, but I assume your segunda etapa will resemble our grandfather's resurrection quite closely," Ulquiorra finished.

"So, basically I will look like some sort of phoenix. The thought of it is kind of weird, but it's probably something I will have to get used to," Ichigo said grinning. Ulquiorra couldn't help but chuckle. Ichigo was so much like his and Grimmjow's older brother, and it warmed his cold heart having him experience emotions he thought he had killed long ago.

"I guess we should get going. Maybe we should bring milk for the kitty?" Ichigo said. The joke at the end made Ulquiorra chuckle, even though he tried to hold it in.

Cyan eyes were sweeping the throne room in a bored manner. He yawned revealing sharp fangs that shone in the artificially lighted room. Sitting on the throne was the thing he mostly did throughout the day.

A cold breeze came in through a shattered window, and invited long blue hair to dance. One would expect the sound of a tail sweeping back and forth on the chair, but there was no such thing. Grimmjow's tail was gone, cut off by a quincy during their invasion.

Grimmjow really hated being like this. All the arrancar that were left in the castle were cowards and bowed to him simply because he was an espada. Being unable to fight really ticked him off. He had been stuck in his resurrection for way too long, and the loss of his tail had made him loose his balance when fighting completely.

It wouldn't have mattered if his sword was sealed, but since it was released he had extra digits on his feet that craved the use of a tail for balance. Just as he was about to get down from the throne, his keen nose picked up a scent. It was vague, but it was definitely being carried by the mild breeze that flew through the castle.

Somehow it seemed familiar, and it became stronger for every second that passed. He wrinkled his nose, trying to pick up more of the particles that floated in the air, but he still couldn't quite place the scent. Now that he thought about it, there were two scents mixed in with each other.

He furrowed his brows, a low rumble erupting from deep down his throat. It startled the few servants that were in the throne room and they turned wary gazes toward the panther. Grimmjow decided to find out who or what the scent's belonged to, and so he left the throne room wobbling in his steps.

Ichigo was on the defensive, as was Ulquiorra. They had basically just entered the palace of Las Noches through the front door, and who knew what types of arrancar that might still live there. Ichigo's senses were much keener now than they had ever been, and it wasn't too difficult for him to sense the presence of another creature.

Both Ulquiorra and Ichigo caught the low rumble that sounded from somewhere nearby and readied themselves. None of them expected the source of the growl to be above them, and so Ichigo was caught off guard when the creature rammed down into him. Ichigo put his hands up in a defensive way, and his eyes caught a glimpse of something blue as voice roared "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was instantly reminded of the vicious sixth espada, and used all of his power to knock the panther off. Grimmjow was quick to lash back at the shinigami, but he didn't reach as his hand was caught by a pale arm.

"That's enough Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said in his usual emotionless voice. The feline span around and wide eyes stared at the 4th in shock. "Ulquiorra?! But how, Ichigo personally ended your life!" Grimmjow shouted.

"That might have been the case, but it was also Ichigo whom resurrected me." Grimmjow turned his head to look back at Ichigo whom was getting up from the floor, and then back at Ulquiorra.

"I know it is hard to believe, but please little brother. Won't you calm down and have a talk with us?" Ulquiorra said, this time with the tone of a bother in his voice. At the latter words Grimmjow froze, his irises narrowing as he stared at Ulquiorra.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow snarled. "I called you little brother," Ulquiorra said.

"How? I thought Aizen brainwashed you when he came barging in here like a king," Grimmjow said truly puzzled. "It would seem as my death freed me from Aizen's spell. "You have Ichigo to thank for the fact that I regained my memories," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow snarled, before he turned around and grabbed Ichigo by his kimono.

"There is no way! There's no way you could have revived him!" He shouted at Ichigo. "Grimmjow, would you please stop yelling at our cousin?" Ulquiorra said. With that said, Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and fell to the ground.

"I don't believe it. How? We were the last survivors of the Kurosaki clan," Grimmjow said, not noticing the tear that escaped the corner of his eye. Ichigo was shocked; he hadn't expected such a reaction from the panther. That the vicious Grimmjow could shed tears really surprised Ichigo.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow what seemed like a smile and reached out his hand, a tear leaving his eye as well. Grimmjow looked at it, and grabbed Ichigo's palm. As he did Ichigo gradually shifted into his arrancar state, and as Ichigo dragged him up to his feet Grimmjow burst out in laughter of joy. "So father's brother really did survive, maybe there is still hope for our family after all," Grimmjow said his voice happy, as Ulquiorra joined him and Ichigo in a brotherly hug.

"There is always hope," Ichigo said with a big smile painted in his face.

In Karakura town Urahara knew something was due to happen soon. Everyone in his shop could feel it. There was a strong wind outside, and the rain was falling hard on the ground. Everything was in turmoil and the air had an uneasy feel to it.

Tessai was outdoors eyeing the sky, and his irises shrank as he saw something appear in the sky. It was something he had not seen in years, and the image of it was a clear warning.

Not long after both Kisuke and Yoruichi stood on top of a small hill just outside the town. Tessai had given them directions as to where he thought it would open, and so the two shinigami stood ready to face whatever it was that was coming. They were already soaked when the rain finally stopped falling and they looked at the dark sky above them.

A black shadow was forming in the clouds, and soon a sound all too familiar for both shinigami was heard. They watched as a garganta opened in the sky, and furrowed their brows. As three shadows came out at the edge of the opening, they had trouble identifying the beings that had entered their city.

Just as they were about to shout a warning, the clouds gave away to sunlight and rays of light fell on the dark shadows. Kisuke's eyes widened as he recognized the figures in the sky. As they descended to the ground, he had summoned himself and put on a professional front in front of the two arrancar and the shinigami.

"Ichigo. You are prohibited from entering this area," Kisuke said. "We will not let you pass," Yoruichi then said. "If you stand in my way Kisuke, Yoruichi," Ichigo said eyeing them "Then we will not show you any mercy," Ulquiorra calmly finished.

Kisuke raised a brow in question as to why Ichigo kept such company. "I doubt there is much you can do Ichigo," Kisuke said and raised his hand. Ichigo watched as 3 shinigami appeared and walked past Kisuke to stand in front of them. Blue sparks of electricity were shooting from their eyes and Ichigo chukled.

"Really Kisuke? Reigai's, you've got to be kidding me." Kisuke didn't have time to react, and as Ichigo released his zanpakuto the reigai's were knocked out cold all three at a time, by one of Ichigo's invisible getsuga's. "You've probably understood already, that reigai's are no longer any match for me. They are far below my league. No matter what you throw at me, I will enter my hometown," Ichigo said with a dead serious voice.

Kisuke sighed, realizing he would not be able to talk young Kurosaki out of it, and readied his Benihime. Ichigo could see that both Yoruichi and Kisuke were prepared to fight him, and so he too sighed. He really didn't want to hurt them; they were his sensei's after all.

"Ulquiorra, it seems they are not willing to let us pass. Would you mind taking care of Yoruichi?" Ulquiorra didn't answer, a slight change of expression let Ichigo know that he was up for it, and so Ichigo chuckled. "How come you are so friendly with two of your arch enemies Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"That's a long story, but maybe you will come to know it one day," Ichigo said. As Benehime crossed ways with Zangetsu Ichigo's irises shrank and he pushed back a few steps.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Kisuke asked as he saw the young shinigami retreat a couple of steps. Ichigo snarled loudly before opening his mouth to speak.

"It was you! It was you god damn it! You're the reason for everything!" Ichigo shouted at Kisuke. "Come again?" Kisuke replied truly puzzled over Ichigo's outburst. At their side Ulquiorra and Yoruichi stopped fighting as they both felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure grow to the almost intolerable level.

"Do you have any idea what those god damn seals of yours did to me?!" Ichigo snarled back. Kisuke lowered his sword as he realized just what Ichigo was talking about. "Ichigo, what do you mean. Don't tell me this man was responsible for the sealing of your powers," Ulquiorra shouted from the sidelines.

Yoruichi looked in awe at the arrancar as she felt the spice of anger being added to his spiritual pressure, the same went for the panther. "Those seals you placed inside of me, do you have any idea how much trouble they caused me? I nearly got killed because of them!" Ichigo shouted at Kisuke. Kisuke was frozen to the ground by the words Ichigo shouted.

"How?" Kisuke stuttered.

"I recognize your reiatsu. It was your reaitsu that built the seals!" Ichigo shouted. "Of course! Only the infamous Urahara Kisuke could possibly have created a seal to hold powers such as yours Ichigo," Ulquiorra said his irises shrinking as he did.

"Ichigo, what do you mean. My seals nearly got you killed?" Ichigo had looked at Ulquiorra for a second, but his attention was brought back to Kisuke as the man spoke. "Your seals left me unable to control my attacks during fights and spars. I killed three of my squad members during a mission due to a getsuga that strayed from its path!" Ichigo snarled at Kisuke.

Kisuke took a few steps back in pure shock at the words from Ichigo. "No… My seals were only meant to be used as a means of restraining your power, they were never meant to make you lose control," Kisuke stuttered.

"Did it ever occur to you that there's a man called Mayuri in soul society that probably tweaked your creation?" Ichigo growled. Kisuke was speechless as Yoruichi left Ulquiorra to stand by her partner's side with worried eyes.

"During a mission I was unable to defend myself and I was at the edge of death when Kenpachi came to my rescue. He sacrificed himself to keep a giant hollow from terminating me, and in a desperate act to save him I managed to break the outer seal so that I could save him. Later I begged Byakuya to remove the final seal, and after I explained why he complied. When the central 46 found out they were furious, and I fled from soul society. If I hadn't left I would have been executed for intentionally going against them," Ichigo shouted, tears rolling down his face.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I never knew my creation would lead to this," Kisuke said. He was truly ashamed of himself, for not getting the bigger picture when he was asked to create a seal that could restrain Ichigo. Ichigo could sense the sincerity in Kisuke's apology and so he calmed down a little.

"But even so, I can't let you pass Ichigo," Kisuke said with a sad apologizing look in his eyes. "I guess there's no use trying to convince you," Ichigo said sighing.

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched in awe as Ichigo shifted, his appearance changing to the inverted pale arrancar that resembled Ulquiorra just a little. With that Kisuke realized, he knew that Ichigo had learnt of his heritage. And so he knew that fighting was pointless, Ichigo was in a totally different league from himself and he had no hopes of defeating his former student.

Kisuke took a step to the side and sheathed his zanpakuto, and said "go" to Ichigo.

Inoue was playing with her food recipes when she felt a set of strong reaitsu's headed in the direction of her house. Immediately she activated her Santen kesshun creating an invisible barrier around her house.

As three persons appeared below her house Ichigo felt the presence of Inoue's Shun shun rikka and held out a warning hand. He knew Inoue had developed her powers and that her Santen Kesshun would repel any enemy and burn them.

He reached out a hand and tapped the barrier with his fingers. He felt nothing and gave his hand a little more force, and soon he slipped through the barrier. Ichigo told his cousins to wait for him outside, and so they did. Inoue jumped as the doorbell rang, and told Tsubaki to be on the ready.

She carefully opened the door, and as she saw whom the uninvited guest was she fell to her knees. "Ichigo?" She said. "Yes, it is really me," he said before hugging his friend.

"Oh Ichigo. I've missed you so much," Inoue squealed jumping up and down in happiness. "Yes, I've missed you too, but now is not the time for happy reunions," Ichigo said. "What do you mean Ichigo?" Inoue asked.

"I need you to heal someone for me."

**So Grimmjow has a happy reunion with his older brother, and learns of his uncle's survival. The trio decides to go to Kurakara town to find Ichigo's friend Inoue, so that she can heal Grimmjow. However they are confronted by Kisuke and Ichigo discovers a little something about the seals he broke.**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	17. End of her struggle

**Ch 16**

Inoue was following Ichigo down the stairs from her apartment. She was shaking, merely because of the excitement of seeing her friend again. When they reached the street level Ichigo looked around. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were gone, where had they gone?

"So, who is it that you want me to heal?" Inoue asked happily. Ichigo didn't answer; he just closed his eyes and concentrated. He had figured he should be able to trace his cousins by their soul ribbons. If they were like him, their soul ribbons should be red or at least have some red in them. "Ichigo?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, clearly telling Inoue to not interrupt. Ichigo was looking through the piles of white ribbons floating in the wind, and after a little while he found two white ribbons with speckles of red. It reminded him of a used bloodied bandage, and so he grabbed them. They were the correct ribbons, but Ulquiorra was not with Grimmjow.

Then Ichigo remember the history his cousin had with Inoue, and he smiled. He probably didn't want to wake any bad memories. Ichigo opened his eyes and found Inoue in front of him staring blankly at the horizon. "Inoue?" Ichigo called softly, making her spin around with eyes wide open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ichigo. Seems like I drifted off," she said. "Don't worry, all you need to think about now is following me," Ichigo said. Ichigo knew, she had felt Ulquiorra's presence and she wouldn't let go of it till she found him. Ichigo sighed inside himself before strolling off in the direction Grimmjow was.

Ichigo brushed aside a couple of bushes and entered a clearing in the forest. He looked around but couldn't see the feline anywhere. He furrowed his brows and was about to call for his cousin when Inoue screamed. Ichigo span around and found her sitting on her butt with eyes wide open, staring straight into Grimmjow's face.

"Grimmjow! Stop that already," Ichigo called placing a hand on the feline's shoulder gently dragging him back. "Can't I at least be allowed some fun when I'm on vacation?" Grimmjow complained. "Grimmjow, this is not a vacation you dumbass. At least be serious while we fix you up," Ichigo said frowning at the feline.

"What did you call me?!" Grimmjow snarled lashing out for Ichigo. "You wanna go at it?" Ichigo asked lifting a brow at Grimmjow. Grimmjow snarled and in a swift move he lashed out once again only to find his claws dodged. "Your balance is completely off. A feline really is helpless without its tail," Ichigo chuckled. "Oh shut up!" Grimmjow snarled before backing off to sit on a turf of grass.

Ichigo tilted his head back as he felt a light hand peck him on his shoulder. Inoue was looking at him with worried eyes. "Ichigo, why do you want me to heal him? He's an enemy!" Inoue whispered, hoping the feline wouldn't hear. But Grimmjow heard it clearly, chuckling at the underestimation of his senses.

"He's not an enemy anymore, he's family to me Inoue," Ichigo said. "Family, how can he be family?" Inoue asked her voice louder this time. "It's a long story Inoue. To put it simply Grimmjow is the son of my deceased uncle, so he's my cousin," Ichigo said. "But how, when did you find out?" Inoue continued persistent as ever.

"When you have been dead for nearly 4 years you learn a lot," Ichigo said giving the girl a soft smile. Inoue gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ichigo," Inoue apologized tears running down her face. Ichigo hushed her and embraced her in a friendly hug to calm her down. "It's ok Inoue, it really doesn't bother me much," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow had had enough of all the emotional crap and so he called out to Inoue. "Hey woman, come take a look at this will ya?" Startling Inoue in the process. "Oh yes, sorry right away," she said hurrying over to the panther.

"Don't try anything funny Grimmjow," Ichigo said pointing a warning finger at him. Grimmjow only rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the orange haired girl.

"Think you can fix me up?" He asked in a friendlier tone. "This is pretty old, but I'm sure I can have you healed within 24 hours," Inoue said stroking petite fingers above the cut, to give herself an idea of the injury. She chuckled at the purr she received, and without being able to stop herself she became more daring and began petting the panther. Not long after Grimmjow was resting his head in Inoue's lap purring at her gentle petting.

"You really are like a cat you know Grimmjow," Ichigo said laughing as he saw the scene. Grimmjow's ears shot up at the comment and he quickly distanced himself from the girl, embarrassed he had shown off his feline nature so easily. He then motioned for Grimmjow and Inoue to follow, and so they headed for Inoue's home, so that Grimmjow had a place to rest peacefully during the treatment.

Ichigo had left his cousin in Inoue's care, and was now walking down the streets of his old home. The spirit of that little girl he had befriended was long gone, and there were no flowers at the light post where she had died. Ichigo smiled, she had been a cheerful one. Memories pushed their way into his head as he came closer to the Kurosaki residence.

It had been so long, and he felt as if warm hands were shooting out of his house to drag him into the warmth. Ichigo smiled as he entered through is bedroom window. It had been left untouched, and Yuzu had created an altar for him in the closet.

He knew he would never be able to see Yuzu again, she didn't have the spiritual pressure she needed in order to see him. But, when he thought about it that was probably better for her anyway. Ichigo thought it was strange that his father hadn't noticed him yet, so he went downstairs.

The living room was empty and silent, and there were no sounds from anywhere else in the house. Ichigo furrowed his brows and headed for their private entrance to the clinic. As he entered the clinic he could feel his father's reaitsu, and he soon found the right door. He phased through the wall and froze.

His father was sitting there in a chair besides one of the hospital beds. Ichigo carefully made his way to the bed, and he already knew that the one laying there was Karin. So she had managed to stay alive for all these years. Ichigo could feel the cold water running down his face, and sat down beside his father. Isshin didn't move he just kept watching Karin.

"So you finally came to see us my son," Isshin said. "Dad, I wish I could've come earlier," Ichigo said his voice breaking as all the emotions he had held in flowed over. Isshin gave a genuine smile, as Ichigo fell into his embrace. "I know Ichigo, I know. They managed to keep you locked up for quite a while didn't they?" He said with a chuckle. "Yeah," Ichigo whispered.

"She's brave you know. She's been fighting all this time, and she still isn't giving up," Isshin said patting Ichigo's head. "It wasn't your fault Ichigo, you gave your life so that she could live and that is something only a brother can do. I am proud of you Ichigo," Isshin said. Ichigo didn't answer, he just kept sobbing silently in the hands of his father.

"But, it's time for her to go," Isshin said. Ichigo looked up at his father. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "Karin will be the one to revive the Kurosaki clan Ichigo," Isshin said, before he reached over to the bed hitting a switch. "She's been fighting for too long. Take good care of her Ichigo, make her a reliable shinigami," Isshin said.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what his father had said, and Ichigo knew he was right. He only nodded and stood up leaving the warmth of his father. "Thanks dad, for forgiving me and for believing in me. I will make our name known to soul society once again. The central 46 will be removed from their position; I'll make sure of it."

Isshin grasped Ichigo's hand and gave him a serious look. "Ichigo, don't tell me you are going to eliminate them?" "That's what I want to, but I am not so uncivilized. I'll simply do everything in my might to have them stripped of their position," Ichigo said. "And how in the world will you pull that off all on your own?" Isshin said.

"He won't be alone, he has us." Isshin stared as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room. "Hi uncle," Grimmjow said giving a sad smile in Isshin's direction. Isshin was stunned. In front of him stood the children of his brother, the brother that was murdered by soul society.

"So you did survive, it makes me happy," Isshin said as he walked up to the arrancar, hugging them both with tears flowing down his face. "Thank you Ichigo, for bringing back our family," Isshin said.

"Don't mention it dad," Ichigo said as he joined in on the group hug. They were all smiling and crying and Ichigo tilted his head back as he felt a slight tug at his sleeve. "

Brother Ichi, is that you?"

"Why did you let me die Ichigo?! Now that I'm dead, it means you died for nothing!" Karin screamed clinging to Ichigo with tears running down her face. Ichigo lowered himself to Karin's level and hugged her tightly. "It's ok Karin. Giving everything to protect ones sister is the duty of a brother. I didn't die for nothing. I extended your life with nearly 4 years, and that is more than I could have asked for," Ichigo said.

"But, if you hadn't come to take me home you would never have died," Karin cried. "Yes, but you would have," Ichigo said and smiled at her. "Dad?" Karin called. "Yes honey, I'm here," Isshin said and sat down at her and Ichigo's side. "Was it really ok for me to leave?" She asked, receiving a smile from Isshin.

"Of course it was. It was I who let you go dear," Isshin said as Karin went from Ichigo's arms into Isshins. Isshin hugged his little girl tightly, a single tear escaping his eye as he patted her back.

"You'll have to go with your brother. He'll take care of you and teach you how to be a shinigami. Now don't turn around, this might hurt just a little," Isshin said. Upon those words Ichigo was quickly behind his sister's back and unsheathed Zangetsu. In one swift motion he plunged his sword through her back, and immediately he pulled it out again.

A bright light lit up the room, and once it vanished Karin stood there in a full shinigami uniform with a zanpakuto hanging firmly at her side. "What did you do to me Ichi-nii?" Karin asked confused. "I woke up the shinigami inside you," Ichigo said.

Karin looked at herself and then back at Ichigo. "So I am like you?" Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yes you are, and we're going to teach you how to use your abilities for the good," Ichigo said pointing at their two cousins.

Karin's eyes followed his finger and she froze as she recognized the two men that had retreated to the shadows of their room. "But those are…They helped destroying Karakura Town!" Karin cried. "I know, but they are family. They had no choice, Aizen forced them," Ichigo said. "What do you mean family?" Karin said.

With that Ulquiorra took the initiative and stepped into the light of the room. "My name is Ulquiorra, I am your cousin Karin," he said and managed to put on a smile. "No way," Karin said as she stared at the pale figure.

"And I'm Grimmjow. But you can just call me nii-san," Grimmjow said offering to take on the role of a second brother. "You can call me brother as well," Ulquiorra said genuinely smiling now at the thought of having someone other than Grimmjow calling him brother. Karin looked back at Ichigo and received a smile accompanied by a nod, and so she turned back around and smiled nervously at her cousins.

"They really are our family?" Karin asked looking at her father. "I never told you, but I once had a brother. He was killed long ago, but his sons survived," Isshin said. "So it is true," Karin said brightening up a little. "So where will you take me Ichi-nii? To this soul society place?" Karin said smiling at her brother.

"I wish I could, but I am no longer welcomed to my home there. For the time being we will live in our second home of Las Noches," Ichigo said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now go and say goodbye to dad one last time. We probably won't be seeing him again for a while," Ichigo said giving Karin a push in Isshin's direction.

The three cousins watched as the latest addition to the Kurosaki clan hugged her father goodbye. "Shall we go then?" Ulquiorra asked as Karin stepped away from her dad. Karin nodded and with that Ulquiorra opened a garganta.

"You will have to run behind one of us at all times if you are going to make it through sis," Grimmjow said grinning at Karin. "Indeed, or else you'll fall," Ulquiorra said.

"Guy's, can't you see you're scaring the shit out of her!" Ichigo scolded. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow only laughed as they led Karin in through the opening and waved their final goodbyes.

* * *

In soul society Kenpachi could feel a change in Ichigo's heart. It seemed as if a huge burden had been taken away, leaving Ichigo to feel a little happier. It made Kenpachi's heart warm, and for the first time in a long period he smiled happily for himself, as he squeezed the lieutenant badge that still held the scent of his lover.

* * *

**Grimmjow is fine again! Yay XD So Karin has been chosen to continue the lineage of the Kurosaki clan, and has had her powers awakened by Ichigo. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow takes her in with smiles on their faces, and all four of them leave Kurakara town to head for Las Noches.**

**What did you think?**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	18. Questions and rebellion

**Ch 17**

Ichigo was resting on the throne in Las Noches, it felt natural for him. He knew he was on top of the hierarchy but the lesser arrancar did not. They were always sending him glares and one man in particular seemed to think that the shinigami did not belong. He had been forced to work beneath Aizen and when he was finally free, a new shinigami came barging in like a king.

At the moment he was sitting at the table with a couple of other arrancar, Ulquiorra being one of them. Ichigo smiled when he looked out the window. Karin was sparring with Grimmjow and slowly she learned how to wield her sword. When she wasn't practicing with Grimmjow, she had classes with Ichigo whom learned her kido.

Karin had a natural talent for kido and she progressed quickly, being quite the opposite of Ichigo whom had struggled to learn it. When she wasn't doing either of the latter, Ulquiorra was training her in how to feel out reaitsu and judge an enemy's strength.

Karin was enjoying her life with the boy's, and little by little the 4 cousins all became like a small family. They no longer considered each other cousins, they had become very close in a short amount of time and so they looked upon their sideman as a sibling.

Ichigo's focus was soon directed back at the table beneath him, as he thought he felt a slight change in one of the nearby reaitsu's. He scanned the room but couldn't quite make it out, and so his brows furrowed and it was quickly noticed by Ulquiorra. He turned to look at his brother, and even though his face didn't change Ichigo knew he was asking.

Ichigo only shrugged and so Ulquiorra went back to doing whatever it was he had been doing. The atmosphere was peaceful until the boiling arrancar snapped.

"Why is that god damn shinigami up on our throne?! Explain it to me Ulquiorra," the arrancar shouted in fury. Ulquiorra's head stayed bent over the papers beneath him, and he didn't answer. Just as he was about to let another sentence rip from his tongue, Grimmjow and Karin entered the room.

He looked at the girl and then back at Ichigo. He smirked, as he got what he thought was a wonderful idea. As soon as the now 3rd espada moved away from the fragile shinigami girl he would aim for her.

Grimmjow went up the stairs and sat down at Ichigo's left resting his head in his palm yawning. Ulquiorra chuckled knowing the yawn could only mean one thing; the cat was going to sleep.

The arrancar knew the 3rd was a heavy sleeper, and so he lashed out for Karin grabbing her hands, forcing them to rest on her back with one hand. He grabbed her throat with his free hand and looked up to the throne, expecting the shinigami to be shocked or paralyzed in fear for his little sister.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Ichigo calmly said, giving Karin a gaze that told her to relax. Karin only blinked and knew she could trust her brother. "If you don't get the hell out of Las Noches I'm going to snap her neck," he growled. "And why is that?" Ichigo said eyeing the arrancar.

"I just got free from Aizen a couple of years ago, and I do not intend to let a shinigami take control of our home again!" The man shouted.

"Tell me, what is your name arrancar?" Ichigo asked. "I'm arrancar number 13, and my name is Kaede," He growled. "Well then Kaede, you're going to release my sister right now."

Kade snarled and tightened his grip on Karin, but he did not receive a single sound from the girl and it nearly made him loose what little control he had left. "As if, bastard!" Kade shouted, making the room echo. Ichigo sighed and stood up from his seat. Ulquiorra was about to do so as well, but Ichigo told him to stay put.

"You really think you can save your pretty little sister all on your own? Do you have any idea of how powerful we arrancar are?!" Kade said growling. "As a matter of fact I do, and I'll be more than willing to demonstrate to you just why I can sit on that throne," Ichigo said. Kaede watched as Ichigo shifted, and his body soon started trembling.

Ichigo's presence alone was enough to make any lower arrancar tremble under the pure pressure of his reiatsu. Kaede swallowed and didn't notice the drops of sweat that were erupting from his skin. "So you can transform into a hollow, but that does not make you one and it does not make you stronger either," Kaede snarled still trying to act tough.

"I believe you are wrong," Ulquiorra said calmly. Kaede turned his attention to the 1st espada and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Take a look at the man standing in front of the throne and you'll see," Ulquiorra answered and returned back to reading the papers that were on the table. Kaede could feel the seriousness in Ulquiorra's words, and he slowly turned his head to look at the shinigami turned hollow.

His eye's widened as Ichigo turned around and shoved the upper part of his kimono down to reveal his number. Kaede froze as the number of zero slowly appeared between Ichigo's shoulder blades, and he nearly gave in under the pressure. Ichigo like any other arrancar could move his number to wherever he wanted it to be, and he had decided to put it in a less visible place.

The sleeping Grimmjow yawned as the noise of the shouting arrancar had woken him up. "What's the commotion?" He asked lazily and turned his head to look out in the throne room. When his eyes caught Kaede keeping Karin in a lock, he snarled in fury.

Without a warning he shot out through the room and grabbed Kaede by the neck forcing him to release Karin, whom immediately ran to her green eyed brother's side. Ulquiorra smiled as she cuddled up on his lap, shaking with fear. Though she trusted her brother, it was hard not to be affected by such a hostage situation.

Ulquiorra placed a couple of slender protective arms around her and directed his attention towards his younger blue haired brother. Grimmjow was snarling furiously as he smashed Kaede into the wall and kept him there.

"Just what did you think you were doing holding my little sister like that?!" he snarled. Kaede watched as the 2nd's pupils changed into feline slits, and he knew he had pissed the feline off big time. "I…I was just playing a prank on her. Really…I meant no harm," Kaede stuttered in an attempt to get himself out of the mess.

Grimmjow gave a _tch _turned his attention to look at Ichigo. Ichigo had switched to his shinigami form again and was now watching the scene playing between the panther and the hothead. "I wasn't planning on hurting you Kaede. But I can't promise that my brother won't." Ichigo said calmly staring at Kade.

"Did he hurt you sis?" Grimmjow asked at Karin. Karin turned her head away from Ulquiorra's chest and looked at Grimmjow with teary eyes. "No, but he told us he would kill me if Ichi-nii didn't leave Las Noches," she sobbed. With that Grimmjow revealed his fangs for Kaede, grinning wildly as his irises shrank.

"Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it," he laughed as he raised his hand. Kaede shrieked in pain ad Grimmjow's palm penetrated his abdomen, and spewed blood out creating a dam of it in front of Grimmjow's feet. Grimmjow revealed his crazy nature for the first time in quite a while, and it still amazed Ichigo.

Back at the table Ulquiorra lifted Karin off his lap and turned her in Ichigo's direction. He lifted the hand he had used to cover her eyes, and told her to not look back and go straight to Ichigo's side. As she reached him Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace and made sure she couldn't see what was about to happen.

He watched as Ulquiorra stepped up to his brother's side. "Trash," was the only word Ulquiorra spoke as he pointed his finger at Kaede. Kaede looked up at the 1st, his vision completely blurred by the pain. He knew that this was his end, and as Grimmjow pulled his hand out from Kaedes abdomen Ulquiorra fired his cero.

Kaede's body had been disposed of, and Karin had been showed to her room and was now fast asleep. In the throne room the three brothers were sitting around the table trying out something new.

Ulquiorra knew of an ancient technique the Kurosaki clan had developed, and he knew it could become a life saver once they learned it. The concept of the technique was to combine reaitsu's to create stronger attacks. It had been a respected technique when the Kurosaki clan still lived in soul society, and only a few shinigami outside of the clan were able to learn it.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow could tell that such a technique could become useful. While they were strong, it did not mean they couldn't be beaten. They weren't so arrogant as to think they were invulnerable. Should they by chance face a number of opponents with great spiritual pressure they could end up against the wall.

As the three of them held hands they focused their minds on their reaitsu only. Ichigo found Grimmjow's reaitsu and grabbed it with his hand, and so he linked himself to his brother. Next Grimmjow having a little more trouble found Ulquiorras reaitsu and grabbed it. None of them noticed that the walls began to creak and make complaining sounds, and when Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's reaitsu completing the circle the pressure created a column of visible reaitsu.

The force of their combined reiatsu went high up in the air, and had the artificial sky still been there it would have been blown to bits.

"We mastered it," Ulquiorra said. "That opened up new territory," Ichigo said. "Damn" Grimmjow finished and the three of them fell into laughter. All around in the palace Ichigo's distorted voice was carried by the weak air currents, and it nearly sounded like a ghost laughing.

Several arrancars stopped in their tracks and huddled themselves as the sound sent shivers down their spine. After the incident with Kaede earlier that day, Ichigo had decided it was probably best for him to stay as an arrancar. It would serve to make the arrancar more complied with having him on the throne, and his brothers had agreed.

Now if only Karin would manage to awaken her hollow and merge with it she would probably be able to walk around Las Noches on her own, without having to fear for her safety. Next morning Karin waved at Ichigo and Ulquiorra, as they disappeared in a garganta heading for Kurakara town.

Ichigo felt the need to talk to his friends, so that trouble wouldn't stir up every time Ulquiorra or Grimmjow entered the human realm. Ulquiorra had decided to accompany him to serve as proof of Ichigo's friendship with him and his brother.

As Ichigo and Ulquiorra set foot on the ground in the outskirts of Kurakara they were immediately restrained by a pentagram. "Move a muscle and you're dead arrancar's," Ishida shouted pointing his bow at them. Ichigo groaned as a pair of tight reieatsu cuffs were placed around his wrists, but he didn't fight.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo asking him what they should do without using words as he twisted his wrists inside the tight cuffs. "What are you doing here, what is your mission?" Ishida asked, not realizing he pretty much asked the same question twice. Ichigo gave a low chuckle and opened his mouth to reply.

"We mean no harm," he said raising his cuffed hands in an act of submission. "I don't know who you are, but the one beside you tried to destroy this city once," Ishida said staring at Ulquiorra whom winced as he felt a slight feeling of guilt. "Ever the cautious one," Ichigo said with a chuckle. Ishida furrowed his brows at the words spoken and looked at the hollowfied Ichigo with curious eyes.

"I can assure you Ishida, I mean no harm old friend," Ichigo said. As Ichigo spoke those words something inside Ishida clicked and he suddenly recognized the reaitsu oozing from the white haired arrancar. "Ichigo?" Ishida said in surprise. "You finally recognized me you dimwit four eyes," Ichigo chuckled.

His laughter was cut short however as a blazing arrow shot down into the ground right before him. Ichigo only smiled, and slowly he shifted back into his shinigami self. Ichigo could feel the restraints loosen and he slowly walked out of the pentagram.

Ulquiorra stayed in the pentagram waiting patiently for Ichigo to talk his friend into letting him loose. "Why are you with Ulquiorra Ichigo? Explain for me," Ishida demanded. "I am with him because he is my brother," Ichigo said.

"Brother?!" Ishida shouted.

Ichigo waved his friends goodbye. After he had told Ishida the whole story about his family, and his connection to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow they had decided to gather up the rest of the gang. Sado and Inoue had been told the whole story as well and they had spent the afternoon talking and laughing about the old times. None of them was sparing the fact that Ichigo was dead a single thought.

Afterwards Ichigo had went to get Ulquiorra whom was waiting nearby, and now he and Ulquiorra were headed for Urahara's store, Ichigo had a few favors to ask of him. As they arrived Ichigo was assaulted by a fully grown Jinta and was struck to the ground. Ichigo laughed and proceeded to wrestle with the red haired teen until he managed to get him off.

"Long time no see Jinta. You sure have grown," Ichigo laughed. "You bet, and I've become much stronger as well," Jinta bragged. "I could tell, but I have business with Urahara if you don't mind," Ichigo chuckled. With that Jinta showed them into the backroom and went to fetch Kisuke, as Tessai prepared tea for the guests.

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise," he called happily. Ichigo smiled, everything was back to normal, just like the old days. "Anyway, what's with the look?" Jinta asked cutting Urahara short just as he was about to ask Ichigo why he was there. It took Ichigo a while to get what he meant and when he realized he laughed at himself.

"Sorry. Since I live in Hueco Mundo I have to stay like this, or else the arrancar will rebel," Ichigo said. "I've become so accustomed to stay as an arrancar that I forget to change when I get here," he continued.

Urahara brushed it off and proceeded to ask Ichigo what he wanted. "Well, I've figured I will be coming here from time to time, and staying here for longer times without a gigai is quite tiresome," Ichigo explained.

"I'll have one ready next time by next time you come over," Urahara said.

"Also, I need you to erase everyone's memory off me except from Inoue, Ishida and Sado of course. I can't walk around in a gigai when all the people in the town know I died 4 years ago. And if you find Kon I would appreciate it if you could keep him here so he can step in for me once I have to leave my gigai," Ichigo finished.

"Consider it done Ichigo. It's nice having you around again. Karakura felt so empty without you," Urahara said, his words being genuine. "Thank you Urahara. Well then, I suppose it's time to go then. I promised Karin I would teach her more Kido when we get back," Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh that's right. How is she?" Urahara asked. "She's just fine. She's strong and she learns fast, she'll become a fine arrancar and shinigami," Ichigo said and smiled as he walked out the exit. "Come back soon and spar with me Ichigo!" Jinta shouted after them, as they entered the garganta.

Ichigo raised a hand and tilted it as an answer, and soon he and Ulquiorra were gone. As they arrived at Las Noches Karin came running and was caught in an embrace by both Ichigo and Ulquiorra. They smiled and laughed as they entered the castle and were welcomed by the panther.

**Hehehe. Ichigo shows the arrancar that he's boss, and Grimmjow goes crazy. Ichigo meets his friends after 4 years, and runs an errand to Kisuke's store, meeting Jinta in the process. Ichigo's life seems a little happier now that he's got some sort of family and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's hearts are healing slowly. But what about the heartbroken Kenpachi?**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	19. Rematch and Reunion

**Ch 18**

Ichigo groaned as Ulquiorra's sword struck over his shoulder, leaving blood to pour down dying his white kimono red. Ichigo grinned and stretched out his arm pointing his arrancar katana at Ulquiorra, and waved a finger. Ulquiorra being the emotionless guy he was made no reaction and only surged forward.

Just as the sword was about to strike Ichigo in the sternum he focused his hierro at his palm only and grabbed his brother's sword, using it to reel the black haired man in. Ulquiorra's irises shrank slightly, as Ichigo's arm quickly grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's face smashing him face first into the concrete floor inside Las Noches.

Ichigo quickly pointed his sword at the root of the pale man's neck, and kept the position for a minute before stepping away. Ulquiorra soon came up to his side and Ichigo put his arm to rest on Ulquiorra's shoulder as they headed for the throne room. When they entered, all the present arrancar that were there turned around.

Their noses were sensitive to the stench of iron that the blood had, and they wondered why Ichigo and Ulquiorra-sama were hurt so badly. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked up the stairs to their respective seats, and slid down exhausted in their chairs. "That really worked the rust out of me," Ichigo said as a yawn escaped his throat. "Indeed," was Ulquiorras short answer.

Not long after the teal haired one came jumping in through the highest window landing perfectly in front of his seat, quickly plopping down swinging himself around so that his feet were resting across the arm lean.

"You've been at it again bro?" Grimmjow asked towards the both of them. Ichigo laughed, and that answered Grimmjow's question. Grimmjow grinned and let a low snarl escape his fangs. Ichigo looked at him and saw amusement in his eyes, "What are you thinking Grimm?" Ichigo asked, convinced the panther was up to no good as usual.

"Oh nothing, but the stench of blood makes my fangs tremble. I haven't had a real fight in ages, and I still haven't paid you back for the giant ass scar across my torso," Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo let out a warm laugh as Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "So basically you want a rematch Grimm," Ichigo concluded. "Spot on," Grimmjow laughed.

Below them Karin had heard the conversation, and she used her newly learned shunpo to get to her brother's sides quickly. "Grimm-nii and Ichi-nii, are you going to fight?" She asked with worried eyes, making Ulquiorra smile slightly. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other and both gave a nod and so it was decided.

Karin understood the unspoken words and so she went to each of them knocking them in the head. "What was that for?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked together. "Just promise me you won't kill each other dimwits," she said making Ichigo and Grimmjow fall head over heels laughing.

* * *

"So how do you want to do this Grimm? Resurrection or not?" Ichigo asked as he cracked his fists in excitement, having already healed his wounds from his spar with Ulquiorra. "I want to try out my resurrection against yours. If I'm correct you still haven't used it since you merged with your hollow right?" Grimmjow said.

"Well no, I haven't," Ichigo answered. "Then this is the perfect opportunity for you to test your new powers in a safe way," Grimmjow snickered. "Guess you've got a point there bro," Ichigo chuckled. Grimmjow unsheathed his katana and dragged his claws down the blade shouting "Pantera!" As Grimmjow shifted Karin watched in awe as his feet gained extra digits, and his hair became a wild blue mane.

"Digging the look Grimm-nii," she shouted from the sideline receiving an amused growl from the feline.

Ichigo scratched his head while looking at his sword and Grimmjow noticed. "What's taking you so long? Hurry up and resurrect already!" Grimmjow shouted impatiently. "Alright, alright already. Just give me a minute, I have no idea how this thing works," Ichigo muttered. Ulquiorra furrowed his brows at the sideline thinking, until something popped up in his mind.

"Try smearing your own blood along the blade of your katana," Ulquiorra shouted. Ichigo heard what Ulquiorra said, and so he sliced the inside of his palm. He dragged his hand down the blade painting a crimson line on it and proceeded to snarl thrusting his sword down into the sand. A skull like pattern of blood formed beneath his feet, and as black reaitsu engulfed him Ichigo hollowfied.

"How come you're in that stage? Aren't you supposed to look like our grandfather, a black phoenix?" Grimmjow asked dumbfounded. "Like your older brother I seem to have a second resurrection, and remembering how powerful this form is I think the phoenix form should only be used if necessary," Ichigo explained, his intensified and still distorted voice sending chills down the spine of the small audience consisting of Ulquiorra and Karin, and all of the other espada ranking from 4 to 10.

Grimmjow didn't answer; he just grinned like a maniac and lashed out after Ichigo hitting spot on, clawing 4 rather deep furrows across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo groaned at the pain, and raised his katana. The blade had been dyed crimson red by Ichigo's blood and seemed to be emitting a deadly aura of his own as if it had its own will.

Ichigo surged forward and swung his sword at Grimmjow. But the swift Grimmjow dodged the attack, or at least he though he did. He yelped in pain as the blood from the red blade extended and hardened slashing Grimmjow across the face, leaving a wound that started under his left eye and crossed the bone of his nose before ending.

Grimmjow's irises shrank as he drank his own blood, and with a crazy roar he lunged out after Ichigo. Ichigo was able to dodge the first few slashes, but as Grimmjow increased the power and speed of his attacks, Ichigo found himself on the defensive either blocking or taking the felines attacks.

By the time he managed to push Grimmjow back with a counterattack his abdomen and thighs were completely shredded by Grimmjow's claws, forcing Ichigo to use his regenerative powers to close the wounds, so he wouldn't bleed out. Ichigo noticed the panther leaping into the air, and soon realized what his brother was up to.

Grimmjow raised one hand and clawed the air, sending five giant blue blades flying at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his sword and proceeded to swing it in random directions creating a shield of blood in order to defend himself. As the blades dissolved Ichigo thought he had outsmarted Grimmjow, but the panther proved he had a brain in battle as well.

Just as Ichigo let down the shield a new set of 5 blue blades came flying horizontally hitting Ichigo spot on sending him flying into the remains of a building nearby. The audience watched as a bloodied arm erupted from the wall gripping the edge of the hole. Karin gasped as Ichigo stepped forward coughing, and she screamed "Ichi-nii!" as she noticed that Ichigo's left arm was gone.

Ichigo only waved Karin off and growled at Grimmjow, his eyes glowing like vivid fire. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's arm quickly regenerated and wondered what his newfound brother would do now. Ichigo laughed and proceeded to stare directly at Grimmjow as energy began molding to a ball between the tips of his horns.

_Oh shit! He's gonna fire a giant ass cero,_ Grimmjow thought and prepared to evade the attack. But Ichigo didn't fire a cero, and the audience watched in awe as the ball of energy grew larger and larger until it split into two. Ichigo grabbed one of them with his hand, and left it to levitate just above the palm of his hand.

Grimmjow watched in surprise as Ichigo didn't throw the ball, but proceeded to swallow the one still soaring in the air. Ichigo cackled as he opened his mouth firing off something that seemed like a gatling gun, giving Grimmjow a hard time dodging. Some of the shots hit and when the bullets stopped Grimmjow thought he could rest for a short while.

He didn't notice that the second energy ball was gone, and just as he stopped moving, he realized it. But it was too late, and as Ichigo's eyes lit up, two slim laser like beams shot out of Ichigo's burning eyes. Grimmjow in a mere reflex sent his own blue blades soaring at Ichigo, and as they both were hit at the same time they were shot into one wall each.

As they both managed to jump out of the holes in the wall, none of them were able to stand and they sat there on their knees watching each other. They smiled as they stripped themselves of their resurrection giving the audience a chance to see the extent of their injuries.

Grimmjow had a new burn mark covering the old one Ichigo had given him, this one slightly slimmer and finer in the edges, and several other cuts were bleeding heavily.

Ichigo's already 4 diagonal rifts had been extended and were bleeding even more than before, in addition a huge rift had torn open Ichigo's thigh.

"Damn," Ichigo and Grimmjow said before they both fell face first into the sand laughing.

Ulquiorra walked up to Grimmjow's side and helped him up supporting him on his shoulder, leading him into the sleeping quarters. Karin rushed over to Ichigo and helped him up offering to support him asking him if he was going to be ok.

"I'll be fine; if you follow me to my bedroom I'll let you bandage my thigh. I can't heal it fast enough, so we need to stop the bleeding," Ichigo groaned. He then looked at all the other arrancar, "Show's over, get back to your duties." In the blink of an eye the arrancar were gone, and Ichigo proceeded to limp in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

* * *

As Ichigo and Karin entered the room, they saw that Ulquiorra had taken his freedom and was treating Grimmjow on Ichigo's spare bed. Unlike Ichigo, Grimmjow couldn't regenerate and heal himself so his wounds needed to be tended to, else he would most certainly bleed to death.

When Karin finished putting a pressure belt on Ichigo's thigh and bandaging it, Ulquiorra told her he would take care of the rest, and that she could go to sleep if she wanted to. Karin only nodded and proceeded to retreat for the evening, the hour being quite late already.

As soon as Ulquiorra had disinfected Grimmjow's wounds and patched them up with stitches and bandages, he turned his attention to Ichigo. Ichigo had already used his regenerative powers to close up all the wounds except from the two that were more severe. The bandage on his thigh was slowly being dyed read, the wound still pumping blood due to the inexperienced Karin not placing the pressure belt correctly.

The 4 diagonal gashes across his chest weren't bleeding as heavily anymore, but they still didn't close up and so Ulquiorra set to work. He stitched up the gashes in Ichigo's chest after disinfecting them, not bothering to offer Ichigo any sedatives. He then cut off the bandage Karin had put on Ichigo's thigh and removed the belt.

Ichigo winced at the burning pain, and Ulquiorra quickly disinfected the wound and stitched this one up as well. After putting a cooling salve on it, he bandaged the thigh firmly. "Thanks Kyoudai," Ichigo said giving Ulquiorra a smile of appreciation before stepping out of the bed.

Grimmjow wanted nothing of Ichigo walking back to the throne room alone, his pride demanded him to show just as much strength and so he followed. As they both entered the hallway they met Karin whom hadn't been able to sleep. "Grimm-nii, Ichi-nii. Is it ok for you to walk around like that?" She asked with a worried voice. "What about you, shouldn't you be in bed sis," Grimmjow answered in a cocky tone. "I couldn't sleep," She said. "It's ok Karin, we're fine," Ichigo assured her.

Just as he said that his vision blurred and he collapsed falling down into the floor, followed seconds after by the teal haired panther. "Grimm-nii, Ichi-nii!" Karin shrieked. At the sound of Karin's scream Ulquiorra went out in the hallway to see what had scared her. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw his two brothers collapsed on top of each other. "You dimwits," he chuckled before picking both of them up carrying one on each shoulder, placing them on separate beds and tucking the sheets around them.

* * *

As Ichigo's feet touched the green grass in Karakura town he for once remembered to shift, and he breathed in the fresh air of the forest at the edge of the city. It had been a couple of days since his last visit, and it just so happened that he had a few errand as Urahara's shop. He was still bandaged and patched up, and looked like a complete mess as he shunpoed through the air.

As he landed in the back yard of Urahara's shop he was tackled from behind by Jinta, falling face first to the ground. Jinta immediately got him in an arm look and Ichigo yelped. "Ow, ow Jinta. Let go of me, you're tearing my wounds open again!" Ichigo growled. As Jinta looked more closely at Ichigo he saw the bandages and immediately released his hold.

Ichigo wobbled slightly as he had to put more weight on his thigh than he wanted to, in order to get up and groaned. "God damn, what happened to you?" Jinta asked. "Had one heck of a spar with Grimm," Ichigo said. "Man, you really went at it?" Jinta asked. "Yeah, was sort of a rematch for the old days," Ichigo explained before strolling past Jinta and into the shop.

"Oh Ichigo, how have you b…" Urahara cut himself short as he saw how patched up Ichigo was. "Oh dear, what happened?" Urahara asked. "Rematch with a certain feline," Ichigo laughed brushing it off, telling the blonde he was fine. "So what have you come here for?" Urahara asked.

"Well, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have been talking about how much they appreciate visiting the human realm, and an idea kinda struck me," Ichigo said. Urahara raised a brow waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"Do you think you can possibly modify a set of gigai's for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow so that they can move around here freely, without being automatic targets for the shinigami?" Ichigo finished. "Hmm, it is possible. But it'll take a little while, maybe a week," Urahara asked. "That's fine, but there's one more thing," Ichigo said.

"I need one of those full body harnesses to restrain your movements with. I want Karin to wear one so that she can increase her physical strength without having to have to spar all the time," Ichigo explained.

"I don't think I have anything fitting her, but give me an hour or two and I'll have one modified to fit her," Urahara said hiding a smirk with his fan. Ichigo thanked him and said he would be strolling around in the area, and so he entered his gigai. Ichigo decided to take a stroll along the shore line, and so he walked down to the nearest beach line.

It was hot outside so he removed the jacket and proceeded to walk along the beach in jeans and a t-shirt. As he neared an old gathering place for him and his friends he felt as if there was someone nearby. When he reached the place of the cliff they had used to dive from when the weather was hot, he decided to climb up on it to get a view of the sea.

However he was stopped in his tracks once he got up, as the silhouette of a man showed in the rays of the already descending sun. By the body shape Ichigo could tell it was a man, a fairly tall and well-built one at that. The shape seemed awkwardly familiar to Ichigo, and as a cloud covered the sun for a second, Ichigo could make out a detail in the man's face as he just so happened to turn his head slightly to the right.

The black leather of an eye patch showed for a split second along with strands of black hair, and Ichigo's eyes widened. Could it really be? His feet moved on instinct and as Ichigo was brought closer the feeling like he knew the man grew stronger and stronger. The man didn't notice Ichigo approaching, he seemed to be far away in his own thoughts.

As Ichigo came to the point of being only a few feet behind the man, the sharp features of his face and the long scar made it clear. Tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes.

"Kenpachi!" he cried.

* * *

**Ichigo spars with both his brothers, resulting in Ichigo and Grimmjow ending up with fatal wounds fainting on their beds. A couple of days later Ichigo runs an errand in Kurakara town, and as he takes a stroll around the shore line in his gigai he feels the presence of someone…**

**Reunion time… YAY! XD **

**What did you think?**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	20. Justice and love

**Ch 19**

Ichigo was caught in a warm embrace and let the welcoming scent of the brute caress his nostrils. He clenched his arms around Kenpachi and cried into the shirt he was wearing. Kenpachi had bent down his head and was now resting it in a soft orange pillow, tears escaping his eyes as well, as he squeezed Ichigo back just as tightly.

Ichigo fisted his hands in the fabric of the brute's shirt, and was sobbing loudly in the arms of his lover. "Hey now Ichigo, you're soaking me," Kenpachi said grabbing Ichigo's chin tilting his head upwards. Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes were staring back at his, and Kenpachi couldn't hold it.

He bent down and caught Ichigo in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever had, Ichigo giving in completely in their little battle. Ichigo moaned slightly into Kenpachi's mouth, enticing him to deepen the kiss. The moment ended way too quickly as they both needed air, and they broke the kiss gasping.

Kenpachi made the first move and span Ichigo around so his back rested on him and slid down to his butt, with Ichigo in his lap. As soon as Ichigo regained his minds, he opened his mouth. "Kenpachi. Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, his voice trembling. Kenpachi locked his arms around Ichigo and sighed.

"After you were forced to leave, I haven't been able to concentrate at all. It became so bad that I failed at missions, and so I was told to take a few days off," Kenpachi said. "Oh, so that's why. Who's running the show now that you're not around?" Ichigo asked. "Ikakku," Kenpachi growled. Ichigo managed to let a small chuckle escape his lips, and he began thinking.

He still thought it was strange that Kenpachi had come to Karakura, he never left Soul Society just to stroll around in a gigai, and it wasn't like him. Suddenly a thought came to Ichigo's mind and he gasped. "Ken, who was it that told you to take a few days off?" Ichigo asked. Kenpachi furrowed his brows trying to remember.

"It was Hitsugaya, and he said it was an order from the Central 46," and that confirmed Ichigo's suspicions. He growled making Kenpachi send him a worried look. "They made you take a few days off hoping you would go here. They've probably concluded that if you went here you'd possibly run into me. They planned to track me down through you all the time!" Ichigo snarled viciously.

Kenpachi's iris shrank as Ichigo's words made sense. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, I probably caused you a great deal of trouble right now," Kenpachi said placing his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Realizing he had made his lover feel guilty Ichigo quickly tilted his head back and kissed him. "It's ok, it lead to me meeting you after all," Ichigo smiled.

With that Kenpachi let a tear escape his eye, and digging his head into Ichigo's neck he said "I missed you so terribly much." Ichigo's heart throbbed, as he realized just how much he had missed him as well and so he repositioned himself so that he faced Kenpachi, and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's hand and tangling his fingers with the brutes, he leaned into the warm chest truly relaxing for the first time in a long while. "We don't have much time do we," Kenpachi sighed. Ichigo only nodded as a confirmation, but he squeaked as Kenpachi scooped him up in his arms and proceeded to breach the forest line.

* * *

Ichigo was shivering and gasping under the gentle touches of the rough fingers. Kenpachi was teasing him in every way possible and Ichigo was falling into ecstasy. He was kneading Ichigo's butt with one hand, and using the other one he teased a nipple. All the while he used his sinful mouth trailing Ichigo's collar bone, moving on to the neckline and going back down to suck on the nipple that wasn't occupied already, making the lean man beneath him erupt delightful and cute moans.

He was careful not to pay Ichigo's member any attention as he made Ichigo lick his fingers. Using the saliva he pushed past the circular muscle entering Ichigo's neglected cave of silk with his finger. Ichigo moaned loudly as the finger began thrusting in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Mhmm… More Kenpachi…More," Ichigo said between his moans, and Kenpachi had no objections as he inserted a second finger, scissoring them and stretching Ichigo making his back arch. When Ichigo had adjusted and began thrusting back at his fingers, Kenpachi bent down shoving his free arm under Ichigo's back locking it at his waist.

In one swift motion he pulled Ichigo up, into a position facing Kenpachi, straddling his lap. Ichigo hissed in arousal as he felt his lover's big erection and began rocking his hips back and forth over it, making the brute growl in delight. He reached a slender hand down and began working Kenpachi's neglected member, and now it was his turn to send the brute into ecstasy.

Ichigo was pumping the erection with his hand, and when he decided he had teased Kenpachi enough, he slid down to his knees and began licking the tip off his head. Kenpachi moaned Ichigo's name, making Ichigo's ass throb and the orange haired man quickly covered the member with his mouth. While bobbing it he occasionally sucked it, and twisted his tongue around it using his sinful mouth to pleasure the man he loved so much.

Kenpachi couldn't keep his hips still any longer, and began thrusting back into Ichigo's mouth arousing them both to no end. Ichigo knew he had to have the man beneath him right away and so he repositioned himself, taking the man's member into his hand and directing it at his own throbbing entrance.

Kenpachi locked his hands around Ichigo's back as the slender slightly muscled man sheathed his shaft inside of him, having them moth moaning the other ones name. They sat there connected for a moment, until Ichigo reached his hands up locking them around the muscular neck of his lover. "Please Kenpachi. Move," Ichigo pleaded.

Kenpachi growled and tightened his hold on Ichigo, burying his face in Ichigo's shoulder, as he began thrusting slowly into Ichigo's cave. "Mhhmm… oh…mhhm," Ichigo moaned, twisting his fingers in Kenpachi's long hair that was hanging loose covering his shoulders. "Fuck Ichigo… you're so…tight," Kenpachi moaned clawing at Ichigo's hips.

"Please…pound…pound me…harder," Ichigo moaned, as he caught Kenpachi's lips. Kenpachi growled as he set up a rough and brutal pace, making Ichigo moan loudly into his mouth until he broke it.

"Oh god…You're hitting…the…spot!" Ichigo cried out between his moans. "I'm…gonna…cum," Ichigo moaned, and his walls clenched Kenpachi's member in the orgasm. The tightening of Ichigo's cave pulled Kenpachi's own release, and he pushed Ichigo down on his member crying out his name. They fell into a heap on the soft moss floor seconds after both panting and totally exhausted.

Ichigo rolled of off the man, and snuggled up to Kenpachi's side. Kenpachi placed an arm around Ichigo and pulled him even closer, making Ichigo rest his head on his chest. After laying there for a moment, Ichigo leaned up on his albows. He pulled a borrowed watch out of his pants and looked at the time. "Time's up. I need to get to Uruhara's shop to pick up an item I requested," Ichigo said sighing.

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi gave each other one last and teary hug, and kissed each other good bye. Both of them were devastated having to leave the other ones side again, so quickly after finally reuniting.

Ichigo opened the garganta with his left hand, holding the wrapped harness under the right one. As he stepped inside the black hole he turned around and gave one final wave, forming the words _I love you, wait for me, _with his mouth. Kenpachi watched as his lover was once again taken from him, his eyes brimming with sorrow.

As much as he wanted to leave Soul Society behind and go with Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, he couldn't leave his squad behind. Knowing Ichigo was doing fine with his new family, Kenpachi's fears were a bit smaller, and he felt a little lighter than before. He sighed and pushed the button on the electrical devise he couldn't understand a bit. This so called phone, and not to long after a gate opened in the sky.

Kenpachi easily jumped up and entered the gate, being immediately greeted by a cheerful Yumichika, carrying the fully grown and still childish Yachiru on his back. Kenpachi gave his daughter a hug, and knocked Yumichika in the head before heading in the direction of his office.

The office felt so empty without Ichigo there, and during the time Ichigo had already been away, going to the office had become torture to the captain. Ichigo's lovely scent was filling the room, and it didn't disappear even though he had made Yachiru was the whole office down twice for him.

While Ichigo was gone, Kenpachi tried his utmost not to think of him, so that he could do his job properly. And it was one of the hardest battles he had ever fought, harder than any battle with flesh and blood. He sighed heavily bending down, resting his head between his crossed arms on the desk.

Ikakku was peeking around the corner of the door, and didn't fail to notice how gloomy the captain seemed, and even an idiot could tell why the captain was still out of sorts. To be honest Ikakku kind of missed his friend as well, the squad felt much darker without their lieutenant there. Ichigo had been like a light, brightening up their days and providing them with strength.

Ichigo's absence affected the whole squad, whom had become so attached to their lieutenant. They were less energetic, and their will to fight had decreased resulting in much more injuries than normal during missions and such. And all the other captains' noticed, especially Hitsugaya, Renji and even the head captain Byakuya.

In the depths of their minds an urge to rebel was building, and the rebelling thoughts were directed at a certain group of elders, whom had pushed the sun of Soul Society away.

* * *

When Ichigo appeared in the throne room through the garganta, Karin was the first to notice and happily ran to her brother's side looking at him with exited eyes. Even though Ichigo felt completely broken and beaten down, his little sister never failed to make him smile. Ichigo smiled and gave Karin a hug, taking the bundle of fabric from under his hand giving it to Karin.

Karin opened it and found a weird looking thing consisting of springs and leather straps. "Ichigo, what is this. It looks like something you'd put on a horse," Karin complained. "That is to help you with your training," Ichigo said. Karin stared at him looking like a complete idiot and held the thing up, "How in the world will this weird looking thing help me train?" She nagged.

Ichigo only chuckled and told her to stay still, grabbing the harness from her hand. He proceeded to attach it and adjust it to her body, and once he was done he said "Try moving around." Karin hesitantly tried to make a few movements, and genuinely struggled to just point a finger.

"You are going to have your chamber girl attach those directly on your body so they stay hidden under your clothes. As soon as you've master moving freely on this difficulty level I'll tighten the harness. It's a quick and easy way to obtain physical strength," Ichigo said. Karin relaxed as she realized her brother was helping her and asked "Where'd you get it?"

"I personally requested it from Urahara-san and he had it modified to fit you," Ichigo said. "I used one of those while training to obtain my Ban Kai," Ichigo finished. "You'll wear it all times, except when you sleep or bathe of course," Ichigo said. "But what about when I spar?" Karin asked.'

"I've been watching your progress Karin and I think you are ready to begin having serious spars. You need to experience real pain before I can let you try out your abilities in reality," Ichigo said. "The harness will simply help you increase the speed of your reflexes and attacks, as well as improving their accuracy and strength," Ichigo finished ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Ichi-nii," Karin said kissing his cheek and happily ran off to find someone to spar with. As soon as she was gone Ichigo's smile faded, and he sank down dead tired from the emotion filled day on his throne. Ulquiorra being the observant person he was, of course noticed the gloomy aura surrounding Ichigo.

"Ichigo, is there something bothering you?" He asked calmly. Ichigo looked at his dark haired brother and gave a fake smile. "No, I'm fine. But thanks anyway," Ichigo said. Ulquiorra could tell the smile wasn't genuine, but it was obvious the cause wasn't a topic Ichigo wanted to discuss, and so he left his orange haired brother alone.

Ichigo groaned and took to his head, and just as Grimmjow entered the throne room, he could see his brother collapse starting to glide out of his chair. Grimmjow was up at the stand in the blink of an eye catching the slender man scooping him up in his arms. Grimmjow gently shook Ichigo saying "Ichigo…Hey Ichigo what's wrong?" Ichigo couldn't answer back clearly, and as Ichigo completely left consciousness stream's of blood began running from his eyes. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and pointed at the blood, and they knew what it meant.

Ichigo was hurting deep inside his heart and mind, not physically but mentally and it pained them having to watch their only relative suffer like he did. In complete silence Ulquiorra and Grimmjow carried the grieving unconscious body of their brother to his private quarters.

Grimmjow dropped down on the bed together with his brother, and pulled him into his arms hugging Ichigo. When Grimmjow finallt felt Ichigo ease up a bit, his tense and shivering muscles relaxing he waved at Ulquiorra, letting his elder brother know it was ok and that he could leave.

In his unconscious state Ichigo snuggled up to his brother accepting the comfort that was offered, but he still featured a sorrowful and pained look on his face. After half an hour Grimmjow realized his brother wouldn't be waking up for a while, and so he pulled the sheets over them and shortly after he fell asleep with his brother, true to his feline nature.

Ulquiorra had told one of the chamber girls to tell Karin that Ichigo had gone early to sleep, and was now sitting watch outside Ichigo's room. When a phoenix was grieving, disturbance would only make matters worse.

* * *

In the 11th squad office, Kenpachi was thinking back to the last words Ichigo had spoken to him before they parted again. Echoes of the words were pounding the inside of his brain and he couldn't get them out of his mind.

_"If the central 46 wants to know if you met me, don't hide it from them. Tell them that if they want to send the squads of the Gotei 13 after me, you will not stand in their way. But tell them that I can't promise that there won't be a bloodbath if they do." _

When Ichigo had spoken those words he had seemed like a demon. His eye's had been glowing with fury, and the intent to kill. It had convinced Kenpachi that Ichigo probably wished for the Central 46 to attack Hueco Mundo, just so he could state an example of his seriousness about clearing his clan's name and bring them back to their original home.

Kenpachi knew one thing for sure. The 1st, the 6th, the 10th and the 11th division would not participate in the hunt. None of them could accept the way the lieutenant of the 11th squad had been forced to leave Soul Society, simply because of his heritage and Kenpachi could feel the rebellious aura that was beginning to erupt from the individual squads.

Ichigo had the 4 strongest squads backing him up and it eased Kenpachi's mind. Ichigo was loved by so many others besides himself, and they sort of were like Ichigo's private soldiers. There were few people that could go against the cheerful, strong and pure hearted Ichigo, that was like the rays of the sun itself and Kenpachi knew that what Ichigo held between his hands, could be described as the power of justice and love.

**And here we go, another chapter XD And this one features the most sexy scene I've ever written *smirks* XD I am really happy with this chapter, and I hope it was worth the read.**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	21. This is war!

**Ch 20**

Ichigo opened his eyes halfway and furrowed his brows as they bright rays of the moonlight passed his eyelids. He had risen halfway up when he felt an arm grab his waist. He hadn't noticed the warm and larger body of his brother when he woke up, and now he looked at the sleeping feline whom made soft purrs in his sleep.

Even though Ichigo had been unconscious the heat of his brother was familiar, and he quickly understood that Grimmjow had been the one to shield him in his grieving sleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through the blue hair, and decided he'd rather sleep for a while longer instead of getting up.

And so he snuggled up to his brother's side again, letting the feline pull him flush to its warm body. Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on Grimmjow's arm that lay stretched out on the bed, and shortly after the sound of snoring mixed with purrs echoed between the walls of the room.

Ichigo hadn't noticed when he woke up for those few seconds, but his black haired brother was also present. Ulquiorra had left his guard post during the night, to be closer to his brother's side and was now resting his back against the side of Ichigo's bed sleeping soundly.

Karin had been told not to enter Ichigo's room and let him sleep for as long as he wanted, and even though she could feel something wasn't right she had listened figuring it would probably be the best for all of them. At the time she was sitting on Ichigo's throne sharpening the blade of her zanpukto.

It was something Ichigo had taught her a couple of days ago, and Karin was an energetic fighter so she needed to keep her blade from dulling. She knew her brother was strong, and that whatever it was he was going through he would survive.

She knew that Ichigo hated making other people worry about him, so she tried her best not to and therefore she was always searching for something to do, even helping the chamber girls cleaning.

* * *

Karin shrieked as the blade sliced through the side of her hip and instantly put her hand over the wound. She looked at her opponent in fear and took a few steps back. As the arrancar came at her again she was saved by her reflexes and instincts and managed to block what could have been a lethal attack. She was in the middle of her first serious spar and the pain she gained from her wounds was indescribable.

Sure she had sparred before, but not with real blades. It had always been with those wooden sticks or with fists, but now the chiming of metal clashing with metal was echoing inside Las Noches. She had already learned the name of her zanpakuto, and it was released already. It had a rather simple name, but its power lived up to it.

Her blade named Tatsumaki was capable of sending incredibly strong gusts of wind, that had sharp edges and it was the perfect blade for a long range fight.

But in this case she couldn't attack from afar, and was caught in a hand to hand combat with the 16th arrancar. As she crossed blades with the man once again, she used the ability of her zanpakuto and sent a slicing wind directly in the face of her opponent leaving him with a rather deep wound across his shoulder.

The arrancar smiled, it seemed as if the girl was getting the hang of things, and so he surged forward just a little faster than he had did before. Karin thought she was prepared and raised her blade to block her opponent. As the metal chimed once again the arrancar decided to put more force behind his blade, and pushed hard against Karin.

Karin was still restrained by the harness, and her muscles were trembling under the pressure. When she heard the sound of metal cracking her irises shrank to mere spots, as she saw the arrancar's blade cut through her own. She shrieked as the blade penetrated her abdomen and fell to the ground.

On the sidelines Ichigo shot up fearing for his sister's life, but Ulquiorra stopped him with a slight tug at Ichigo's sleeve. Ichigo sat down again, and decided to wait and see what happened. If Karin had the will, she would regenerate her blade and stand up to fight once more.

On the battleground the 16ht arrancar was standing still resting, while he waited for the girl to recover. He furrowed his brows as a blue light began to engulf the petite female. As a column of blue reaitsu greatly resembling her brother's shot up in the air, the shape of a skull shielded Karin. Ichigo knew what was happening; it was kind of like a Déjà vu.

This was the exact same thing that happened to him when he faced death at Kenpachi's hand all those years ago. But he didn't expect her to reach a higher level.

Ichigo watched in awe as Karin's blade evolved and changed shape. Her blade split into two, and a chain was forged between the two hilts of the now separate blades.

Karin's new blades reminded Ichigo of Hisagis Kaseshini, and looked very much like scythes. The difference was that there were three scythe blades on each weapon. Two at one side and one on the opposite, positioned between the other two. The blades were perfectly suited to Karin's wind natured abilities.

While being perfectly customized for shredding and tearing her opponent apart in close range combat, the chain allowed Karin to reach enemies in the distance, as well as spinning the blades allowed Karin to send bladed tornados at her opponents.

She could easily take out multiple enemies, or obliterate one in hand to hand combat. The increased power of her zanpakuto allowed it to stop Karin's bleedings, and the arrancar watched as the girl got to her feet with a new shine in her eyes.

* * *

Karin was quick to adapt to her Ban Kai, and was delivering countless blows to the arrancar. The 16th was beginning to fade in strength, and was barely able to keep up with the intense attacks of the shinigami. She really lived up to her brother's names, even though she didn't have the ability to make use of her greatest weapon yet.

Ichigo was keeping a close eye on Karin now, knowing the possibility of her hollow powers awaking with her Ban Kai were great. When he had first used his Ban Kai in real battle against Byakuya, and was at the verge of losing the hollow had taken over and nearly killed Byakuya in the process.

If Karin's hollow were to awaken, it was unsure if she would manage to force it away like Ichigo had done. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could notice the concern in their brother's eyes, and so they too kept a close watch on their little sister. Karin seemed to be enjoying the fight now, and had begun to resemble Ichigo.

Just like Kenpachi, Ichigo had taught himself to ignore pain and enjoy the battle for as long as it lasted. Ichigo had used to deny the fact that he wanted to fight and enjoyed it. He had denied the fact that he loved to fight and to win, but after he met Kenpachi that was something which had changed. It had taken him years though, to reach the level Kenpachi was at and now he'd take any damage dealt with a grin or with no emotion at all.

Karin had picked that up from watching Ichigo's battles. Though Ichigo made sounds that implied that he felt pain whenever he was injured, he didn't let it affect him and battled on ruthlessly. Just like Ichigo and Kenpachi, Karin was now doing really well in ignoring the pain and battled on with a smile on her face.

However she did not expect the arrancar to release his full power, and as the 16th went into his resurrection Karin was met with power equal to her Ban Kai. As they battled Karin kept losing consciousness for a few seconds, and she heard a voice calling every single time.

Karin was still inexperienced, and when you lacked something vital as that, it didn't matter how much power you had. Karin soon found herself loosing once again, and as the 16th landed a lethal blow on her she froze.

She couldn't move her body at all.

* * *

"_Fight, use your instincts," _A female voice cackled. _"Who are you?" _Karin asked. _"That doesn't matter, you're dying and I can't allow that,"_ the voice laughed and with that Karin's mind went black.

The 16th backed up a couple of steps as Karin began laughing like a maniac. He watched as the girl's eyes inverted to blue on black. As something white began covering her face, the 16th realized he had forced her hollow to awaken. He gulped and proceeded to continue retreating and this was picked up on by the three brothers.

"Ichigo, why is he retreating?" Ulquiorra asked, truly puzzled. The 16th was known as a brutal and ruthless fighter, whom feared little and now he was backing up even though he had his full power at disposal.

Ichigo was watching his sister furrowing his brows with a worried look. As he felt a burst in power in Karin's reaitsu his irises shrank. In the blink of an eye he was down at Karin's side and touched her shoulder. He dodged the swing of her blade and grabbed it with his hand.

As her inverted eyes met his, he saw the fraction of the hollow mask that had appeared.

"Damn! She's hollowfying!" He shouted back to his brothers, and groaned as Karin ripped free of his grip and dealt him a huge gash across his chest.

Karin's power was greater than Ichigo had imagined it to be, and as her body began to change she was giving Ichigo a tough time. Ichigo knew he'd have to go to drastic measures if he wanted to stop his sister. He shifted to his shinigami form, and released Zangetsu.

On the sidelines Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched as Ichigo shouted "Ban Kai. Tensa Zangetsu!" They were both shocked at the next course of action Ichigo chose.

Ichigo engulfed his blade with the black reaitsu that was his signature, and as soon as he saw an opening in Karin's defenses Ichigo shot his blade through Karin's chest. Karin froze, and Ichigo grabbed the opportunity and pushed her to the ground. He used a binding spell to keep Karin to the ground and pulled Zangetsu free from his sister's body.

Ichigo lifted his hand to cover his face, and the audience watched as his black reaitsu gathered inside his palm. Ichigo resorted to his old hollowfying technique, not wanting to hurt his little sister more than he had to. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched as the familiar mask appeared on Ichigo's face.

During the short fight with her brother Karin's face had been completely covered with her hollow mask. The mask was white with blue patterns and covered the upper half of her face. The holes for the eyes were shaped like a snake's eye line, and the mask ended in a pointy tip resting on Karin's nose.

Karin grinned revealing pointy fangs, and Ichigo already concluded that once she obtained full power over her hollow, her resurrection would resemble a snake.

Somehow Karin managed to sneak her hands out of the bindings Ichigo had put on her, and just as she was about to use her now claw like nails to lash out at Ichigo, Ichigo caught her hands and forced them to the ground.

He was crouching on top of her keeping her still, and as Karin roared at Ichigo's face Ichigo's eyes lit up and he roared back with greater strength. His distorted roar seemed to reach the hollow that was controlling Karin, and the glowing blue eye's lost their shine.

Ichigo knew he had made the hollow submit, and so his mask shattered and vanished into the air. He growled as he put his fingers beneath the edge of Karin's hollow mask and ripped it off. After a few seconds Karin's eyes went back to their original color and she stared into her brother's eyes. "Ichigo," she said before she fainted.

Ichigo lifted his hand and used it to wipe the sweat of off his forehead and sighed in relief. Had Karin been allowed to hollowfy completely she would have wrecked the entire place and killed countless people. He scooped his injured sister up into his arms and shunpoed over to his brothers.

"That was a close call," he said before proceeding to head for Karin's room followed by his brothers.

* * *

Ichigo was patching Karin up bandaging all her wounds, after Ulquiorra had cleaned and stitched them up. She had been quite seriously hurt, and Ichigo knew it would become a valuable experience to her.

But Ichigo would never have thought she would reach Ban Kai and Hollowfication so quickly. Well, Ichigo attained Ban Kai only three days after learning Zangetsu's name, so really he wasn't one to talk.

Karin had been training for much longer, but it still only took her a couple of weeks. Ichigo was amazed by the amount of power his little sister packed. He smiled and patted the unconscious Karin's head before dipping a cloth in cold water and putting it to rest on her forehead. "

Ichigo, you knew this would happen didn't you?" Ulquiorra said. "I didn't know if it was really going to happen or not, but I had my suspicions," he said. "What would have happened if she turned completely hollow?" Grimmjow asked next.

"She'd lose consciousness and attack anyone. She'd turn into a mindless hollow and destroy the whole place. The reason I was able to kill Ulquiorra back then was because I gave into the hollow and turned. I even attacked Ishida when he tried to stop me from completely destroying Ulquiorra," Ichigo explained.

"Damn, that takes some power," Grimmjow said. "Indeed, and that is what Karin would have ended up like if I hadn't gotten to her as quick as I did," Ichigo said. "How were you able to stop her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"When I looked into her eyes, the hollow I saw resembled the one I used to fight. Crazy and only intended on killing and winning the battle," Ichigo said. "And what does that have to do with you stopping her?" Grimmjow continued.

"Well, when I tried to stop her I learned something new about myself. It seems like I am able to part ways with my hollow again returning to how I used to be. That is the only reason why I was able to use my old hollowfication teqhnique," Ichigo said.

"That still doesn't explain how you stopped Karin," Ulquiorra said. "I figured that since me and my sister's hollows are so alike, my hollow could somehow overpower or force Karin's hollow into submitting," Ichigo explained.

"So I simply let Shirosaki run wild inside my mind again, and when he screamed back after Karin let her threat roar at me, Karin's hollow seemed to have been scared into submission. I had to fight him again in order to undo my hollowfication, just like in the old days," Ichigo finished.

"So by letting your hollow return to its old wicked behavior you were able to force her into submission," Ulquiorra concluded.

"Yes it seems so. This could become useful in the future. I think being able to use my hollowfication again can become useful in battles where I don't want to resort to resurrection. That state is quite powerful after all, and besides me and my hollow are friends so I won't risk being overrun by him," Ichigo said.

"You've got a point, you gave me quite a fight even though you were only using that mask," Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, it'll work fine as a last attempt before having to resort to full power," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Indeed," Ichigo finished.

* * *

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were strolling around in the streets of Kurakara town. All three of them in gigai's. Kisuke had been able to modify the gigai to respond to their hollow reiatsu, and now they were running a test drive on them.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow found it strange to be able to walk around in bodies of blood and flesh, and so they used some time to adapt. Ichigo toured them around the city, and as they came by a flower shop Ichigo entered it.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra followed him inside and proceeded to walk around taking in the look and scents of all the different flowers that were there. Grimmjow found a blue flower and tugged at Ichigo's shirt. "What flower is this?" He asked.

Ichigo gently grasped the blue flower from Grimmjow's palm and looked at it.

"This is a rare type of bluebell imported from Norway. It's rare because it is ice blue. Any other type of bluebell will usually have a darker blue color with a hint of purple in it," Ichigo explained. "I think I'll have a couple of those in my bouquet," Ichigo said as the shop keeper came up to his side.

Ichigo proceeded to pick a variety of different flowers with matching colors, and for the last one he picked a beautiful orange flower that he put in the middle of the bouquet.

"What are you going to do with those," Ulquiorra asked after Ichigo had paid for the flowers. "I'm going to put them on my mother's grave," Ichigo said. As they arrived at the shrine, Ichigo found Isshin in front of the grave. It was the day of his wife's birthday, and they had always used to go here each year to pray.

Yuzu was somewhere inside the nearby forest, Ichigo could hear her laughing.

Isshin had noticed the small crowd, and when Ichigo looked away for a second he jumped into the air, and came flying intending to kick Ichigo in the face. Ichigo blocked and sent his father flying, rolling his eyes at the two brothers standing behind him. "

Is he always like that?" Grimmjow asked laughing his head off. "Pretty much," Ichigo said. "So why are you gathering here?" Ulquiorra asked. "It's a family tradition, we always go here to pray and leave flowers every year on this day," Ichigo explained.

"Why on this particular date?" Ulquiorra continued. "Because it's her birthday," Ichigo said before he walked up the grave and put down the flowers in silence. He sent a couple of warm thoughts to his mom, and as Isshin came flying in a second attempt to knock Ichigo down, he jumped and kicked his father down into the asphalt.

"Seriously dad, are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo shouted keeping his father down. Ichigo stood like that for a while, staring at her dad. When they couldn't hold it any longer they both burst into laughter, and Ichigo let his dad go.

"How can you be so happy about all of this?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow asked together. Shortly after they were kicked in their backs, falling face first into the asphalt with a grunt.

"Because it is our belief to not grieve over the dead, but rather celebrate the life they had," Isshin laughed ruffling the hair of both his nephews'.

* * *

After Ichigo and his dad had finished spending some time together at Masaki's grave they parted ways, as Ichigo decided it was time to leave. He wanted to check up on his sister, whom was still in bed not quite recovered from her injuries. All three of them waved a goodbye as they stepped inside the garganta, and headed for their home.

When they were close to their destination all three of them could feel that something wasn't right. When they arrived in Las Noches, the reason why struck them horribly hard. All around the castle lower arrancar lay dead in piles of blood, and the horrifying music of blades dancing could be heard from the backyard of their home.

Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other with eyes wide open, and proceeded to rush to their minions' aid. All the espada were out there fighting shinigami from several squads. Ichigo scouted the area and registered known faces all around the field.

All squads were there, except from the 1st, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th and the 13th were there. They had found excuses for not participating in the raid, and Ichigo thanked his friends for not participating. Ukitake, Kensei, Shinji, Kenpachi, Renji, Hitsugaya and Byakuya had chosen not to battle, and it proved to Ichigo that he still had friends in soul society.

Now Ichigo could see that the 6th espada was battling Shunsui having a tough time with his shadow technique. The 5th espada was battling Komamura and his giant Ban Kai. Unohana, Rojuro, Sui-Feng, Mayuri, and Enjoji were standing on the sidelines, fending off any arrancar that tried to harm them easily. I

chigo watched in horror as arrancar after arrancar fell, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could feel the angry spice that was being added to his reiatsu.

Both of them readied themselves for combat as Ichigo stepped down onto the battlefield.

* * *

**It's official. THIS IS WAR! XD Well yeah, so I decided to let Central 46 send all the squads that aren't directly friends with Ichigo to Las Noches for a raid, probably sending half of them to their deaths in the process 0.0**

**Reviews are most welcome XD**


	22. Fanning the flames

**Ch 21**

Ichigo fired a huge cero splitting the crowd of fighting shinigami and arrancar up. He turned to the captains giving a vicious glare. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, his voice making the ground tremble.

"Were here on direct orders from the Central 46," Sui-Feng said calmly. All of the captains were forced to their knees as the name Central 46 was spoken.

"The Central 46!" Ichigo spat out. "Even when I leave peacefully they can't stop harming my family," he growled. "If you're here to fight on direct orders, I assume your pride won't let you stand down. But know this, even though I want to solve my problems with The Central 46 as peacefully as possible, I will not show mercy on those who attack my home and my family."

Sui-Feng snorted gaining herself Ichigo's devein attention.

"How can you call these mindless monsters your family," she said in a disgusted manner. With that Ichigo's eyes inverted and the gold lit up as he stared fiercely into the captain's eyes.

"You call them monsters, yet you were the ones to reject them even though they never did anything wrong. When you parted ways with your once hollow partners thousands of years ago, you ripped away their hearts leaving them to become what they are today," Ichigo snarled.

"Shinigami, and shinigami alone are responsible for the birth of hatred in the circles of the arrancar," Ichigo finished.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sui-Feng replied.

In the blink of an eye she was at Ichigo's side, deciding to attack the leader at first chance given. Surprised when Ichigo dodged her, she didn't have time to react when Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, and so she earned herself a severe and deep gash across her chest.

In the next moment she was sent flying into the ground by Ichigo's foot, and after a few seconds she staggered to her feet coughing blood. Ichigo eyed both of his brothers, and they too unsheathed both of their swords.

Grimmjow raised his Pantera, and Ulquiorra his Murcielago as they walked up to Ichigo's sides ready for battle. Sui-Feng being the arrogant bitch she was, continued to believe she could overpower Ichigo with her speed, and quickly released her Suzumebachi doing multiple failed attempts at stinging Ichigo.

After a short intense exchange of blades lasting over about 5 minutes, Sui-Feng was left standing crouched and exhausted. Her body featured several new slashes from Zangetsu and she was trembling barely able to stand.

Ichigo didn't display a single scratch except from one flower marked at his pelvis. Ichigo used his shunpo and disappeared from her sight, and appeared behind her in less than a second. Sui-Feng grunted as she fell to the ground unconscious, having been knobbed in the back of her head by Zangetsu's dull edge.

* * *

The other remaining captains watched in awe as Sui-Feng fell. They had never seen the spirited and extremely fast woman taken down so easily. Ichigo hadn't even broken a sweat and his breathing didn't show any sign of his pulse raising.

Ichigo had perfectly demonstrated for them just how deadly he had become during his years as a dead man in Soul Society, and he could easily be deemed as a captain level lieutenant.

Ichigo didn't want to bother having to eliminate the entire squads of each captain, and so he used the power of his dense reaitsu to knock nearly all of them out cold. Only the lieutenants and some extra strong shinigami were left standing, and Ichigo snorted.

They were all so weak that he thought they were a disgrace to the title of shinigami. Not even a single one of the members in the 11th squad would have fallen so easily.

Ichigo had taken pride in his position as their lieutenant, and seeing how incredibly low the will of these shinigami were to stand up against him made him want to spit at their captains' feet.

Ichigo watched with a sneer as the lieutenant's fearfully retreated to their respective captains' sides, their knees trembling under the pressure Ichigo still kept. Ichigo was displaying a scowl when a couple of the captains took a few steps forward, resulting in Ulquiorra and Grimmjow moving closer to Ichigo so they could shield him.

Ichigo didn't pay them any attention as he watched to both of his sides. Shunsui and Komamura looked as if they were reaching their limit, both the 5th and the 6th Espada having kept them occupied ever since the shinigami arrived. Ichigo reached each of his hands out and placed them on the back of his brothers.

_"Go, take the two already weakened captains' out," _Ichigo transmitted through their linked reaitsu's.

Grimmjow proceeded to grin like a maniac, his feral instincts and behavior switch having been flicked. Ulquiorra didn't display any emotion; he simply disappeared and reappeared in front of Shunsui startling the laidback captain in the process.

They had been given permission to go all out if it should be necessary, and they were genuinely looking forward to kick the butts of these shinigami that so openly showed their disgrace for their breed.

* * *

Ichigo heard a shriek from behind, and span around at the familiar voice. Karin had awoken and she came out dressed in her kimono, and was now raging over the dead arrancar that laid shredded everywhere she looked.

She rushed to her brother's side and was amazed at the sight of 4 captains standing out there on the battlefield. She was relieved to find Toshiro not being one of them, and she locked hands with Ichigo.

Ichigo transmitted the whole scenario through their special reaitsu link, and Karin's anger only proceeded to grow in strength. She stepped up and stood directly on line with Ichigo eyeing the captains with a gaze that promised death.

"Would you look at that. Did you sink so low as to have to depend on the power of a girl to get you out of this mess?" Mayuri cackled. Ichigo snapped his head towards the crazy scientist and growled furiously. "One more disrespectful word and I will have my sister here shred you to pieces," Ichigo spat.

"You really think she'll be able to take one of us on?" Mayuri laughed.

"Well, why don't you send one or two of those scared little lieutenants' of yours over here then?" Karin said sneering. With that two lieutenants came barging in for a combined attack, only to find their blades blocked. They would never have thought that this skinny looking girl would pack the power to block both of them.

As the three of them engaged in battle, Karin began enjoying herself more and more, using the experience of her battle with the 16th to the fullest. She was dodging and countering attacks and wasn't struggling much to keep the two lieutenants at their defenses. She had been dealt a few bloods and blood was trickling from an amount of shallow gashes, slowly dying her white arrancar kimono red.

She prepared a counter attack, and landed a blow at each of the lieutenants', making them both display a bleeding gash across their chest. She grinned as they grunted and summoned themselves for a counter. As they worked together once more, they were both flying in at her from the front.

Just as Karin blocked the blade of the one in front, the one in the back disappeared and Karin grunted as a strike hit her shoulder. She used her shunpo to gain some distance and took to her shoulder.

A huge gash was running across it, and she could easily tell it was dislocated. "Ichi-nii," she called softly. "Would you lend me a hand with this shoulder," she continued. Ichigo sent a glance in the direction of the captains and in a flash he was over at his sister's side.

She pointed at her shoulder and Ichigo quickly went to work. He grabbed her arm with both hands and shoved it up, before twisting it around until he heard it pop into place.

Karin rolled her shoulder a few times, and grinned as she ripped of the now shredded torso of her kimono, revealing all the springs and leather straps covering her body. Both lieutenants gawked at the sight, and were even more amazed at the girl's strength.

She proceeded to hold her blade up in a horizontal pose, and shouted "Blow away Tatsumaki!" Her blade proceeded to change for a black color, and had three scythe like tips added to the dull side of her sword. She began walking forward in the air swinging her blade casually from side to side; neither of her opponents noticing the small gusts of wind that was coming from her blades.

When she was barely a couple of feet away she slashed a cross in the air with her blades, and both lieutenant's shrieked as sharp bladed gusts of wind cut through their bodies. Both of them fell to the ground with huge gaping gashes running from their shoulder and to the hip, and were soon knocked out cold from blood loss.

Karin sealed her sword again and went back to her brother's side being awarded a ruffle in her hair by Ichigo's hand and a smile that told her she did well.

* * *

Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched their final opponents. Unohana and Mayuri were standing side by side with their swords' raised. Neither of the three facing them had released their true power yet, and still all the captains that had come with them lay unconscious in their own blood.

Karin was fighting off the last of the lieutenants showing no mercy. In her desire for revenge she had accidentally killed one of them, despite having been instructed by Ichigo to only knock them out.

Ichigo and Grimmjow shared equally wide grins, as they snarled ferociously at the last remaining opponents. "I'll take the face paint dude," Grimmjow declared marking his prey. Ichigo only chuckled as an answer, and gave Ulquiorra a nod.

Both of them soared through the air clashing their blades with the captains'.

Mayuri having studied the battles that had been fought already had concluded he would need his full power should he get even the slightest chance of winning, and so he released his Ashisogi Jizo. After a short dance between their blades both he and Grimmjow came to a short stand still.

"Grimmjow, watch out for his shikai. It's poisonous and will paralyze you if he so much as scrapes you," Ichigo called. Grimmjow snarled in excitement, knowing that he might actually have a bit of a challenge in this guy, and so he crouched, his stance being that of a feline ready to attack.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Unohana, and he knew she meant trouble. She was an expert in Kido and knew all about it that there was to know. She would be tricky, and he knew it.

After a good hour of battling both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were reaching their limit, Unohana as well. Ulquiorra and Ichigo refused to use their resurrection, having concluded that a greater battle would come. Hiding their trump cards' was simply strategy, and they had no problems giving Unohana trouble.

Ulquiorra had released his Murcielago, and that added to his and Ichigo's power, but his Murcielago wasn't his complete resurrection. Ulquiorra was still left with his final stage hidden, and so they knew that if they won this battle Unohana would report of an arrancar with captain level strength in his resurrection. But none of them had anticipated the arrival of someone, someone that would mean the end of Unohana Yachiru.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra weren't arrogant, and their minds were thinking ahead of the present already. All three of them were bleeding from several gashes they had inflicted upon each other, and Ichigo was wondering why Unohana still hadn't released her Ban Kai.

Grimmjow had defeated the crazy scientist, even though Mayuri had entered his Ban Kai, and was now resting at a nearby rock. Unohana sensed that defeat was near, and so she resorted to her trump card without any emotion on her face.

She disappeared from sight for a short second, leaving Ichigo and Ulquiorra somewhat confused. When she returned, she earned herself a ferocious snarl from Ichigo, as he saw what she held from her hand.

* * *

Ichigo snapped, leaving what he had of restraint behind as he entered his Ban Kai stage. Hanging by a rope in Unohana's hand was a beaten up and half dead Kenpachi.

It took quite much to leave Kenpachi in such a state, and Ichigo had quickly concluded that several captains must have gone at him together using full force.

Ichigo was overthrown with such rage that he paralyzed his brother's. They had never seen Ichigo so riled up and angered before, and the sight of their fuming brother was horrifying. Ichigo's black reaitsu was burning the sand around him, caressing his figure as his eyes shone with hate at Unohana.

They couldn't understand how just the sight of the beaten up brute could fire him so much up; after all they knew nothing of Ichigo's relationship with said man.

Ichigo surged forward in his rage, and sent endless and rapid attacks at Unohana, several of them hitting deadly points on the captain's body. But Unohana was strong, and she fought back brutally injuring Ichigo to no end. When Unohana's sword finally penetrated Ichigo's abdomen he grunted. Raising his head to look at Unohana he grasped her sword before she could pull it out.

Ichigo was infuriated and Unohana whom was known as the original Kenpachi began showing signs of rarely seen fear as she could feel the immense killing intent in Ichigo's reiatsu.

"You're going to pay. Pay for what you did to him. Pay!"

The distorted voice that echoed in Las Noche's sent chills down the spine of anyone conscious that were nearby. Unohana truly feared for her life when she saw Ichigo put on his hollow mask, and golden eyes lit up staring back at her with great pain showing.

Ichigo raised his sword, and mercilessly stabbed Unohana at the same spot Kenpachi had done so long ago. As Ichigo's mask cracked and vanished, Unohana was met with not angered eyes, but eyes brimming with pain and sorrow.

"I'm truly sorry for having to do this, but I can't forgive anyone whom uses a person's life like it was thrash. Nor can I forgive a person whom hurts the one that holds my heart," Ichigo said. Unohana only smiled and closed her eyes, as Ichigo ripped her throat out dropping her to the ground like an empty rug sack.

Ichigo didn't waste any time and barged through the corpses heading for the body of his lover that had been tossed to the outskirts of the field. He knelt down, and scanned the body of the brute.

He was covered with deep gashes and cuts, and they were still bleeding. Tears were streaming down his grimed face, as he took in the horrible sight. Ichigo trailed all the deep gashes with his fingers, and looked at the blood that dyed his fingers crimson.

Ichigo ripped of pieces of fabric from Kenpachi's already shredded kimono and used them to put pressure on the most severe wounds. Without a word he managed to lift the larger man up into his arms, struggling a bit to keep the heavy body of Kenpachi balanced. Ichigo had instinctively shifted to his hollow side, and was now carrying the unconscious Kenpachi past his two brother's that were still shaken with fear alongside with their sister.

However, they didn't fail to notice that Ichigo was trembling, he himself being severely injured and too focused on Kenpachi to even think of healing himself with his hollow powers.

As he walked past the unmistakable smell of iron and the color of crimson red blood, painted Ichigo's face as he shed the phoenix' tears for the barely alive man in his arms.

When the squads had dragged themselves back to soul society, and the unharmed squad's that had stayed behind got to know what had happened a fire lit up in each and everyone of them. Zaraki Kenpachi had gone missing just a few day's before the squads had set out for Hueco Mundo, and upon hearing what had been done to the ferocious captain of the 11th squad their minds were decided. The central 46 were unknowingly fanning the flames for a great rebellion, and it was a rebellion that would cost Soul Society dearly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know o_o. Oh well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Poor Kenpachi ending up being used against his beloved Ichigo :'(**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to follow this story :D**

**I'd like to personally thank my big fan GrimmIchiUlqui21 for providing me with constructive reviews, and inspiring me to continue writing. Thank you!**

**Reviews are most welcome :D**


	23. Determination

**Ch 22**

Ichigo watched as Kenpachi's steady breaths made his chest rise and fall in regular motions. He was dead tired, having cared for the brute for about 3 days now; he hadn't really counted so he couldn't know for sure just how many days Kenpachi had been unconscious.

Kenpachi looked like a wreck, covered in bandages and stitches in order to patch him up. He had been ruthlessly and brutally ganged up on, and was in such a horrible state when Unohana had gone to get him, he was barely alive.

Kenpachi was a tough nut to crack, and for him to enter such a stage his enemies would have to be powerful. Kenpachi could easily be called the strongest of the captains, not because he had the mightiest Ban Kai or because he was an expert in kido.

No he could be called the strongest simply because of his iron will. Kenpachi was like a monster when he fought, pain not affecting him at all. On top of that he packed physical and spiritual strength that far exceeded anyone in Soul Society, even the old geezer Genryusai.

Ichigo smiled slightly, he trusted no he knew Kenpachi wouldn't leave him. He knew Ichigo was there, he had even mumbled Ichigo's name in his sleep. Ichigo brushed Kenpachi's chin with light fingers as a tear escaped his eye.

Ichigo bore the heavy burden of guilt, thinking that if he had never broken the seals Kenpachi wouldn't have ended up like this. For probably the 100th time in three days, Ichigo went into an emotional breakdown and rested his head on the brute's chest. His whole body quivered as he sobbed out a silent _I'm so sorry _over and over again.

Ichigo had refrained from entering his hollow form while being at his lover's side, but that still didn't hinder the tears of the phoenix to run free. Ichigo was frequently washing his face free from blood, and the garbage can was filled with blood stained paper. Ichigo became weaker and weaker every time he cried.

The legends' had always told of the immortal phoenix whom would be born again through its own ashes, but the most ancient ones told of the phoenix' only weakness. A phoenix weakness was its heart and love for others.

If a phoenix ended up heart broken, it could cry itself to death, at least so told the legend. Ichigo was losing so much blood, that he in the end fainted at the side of Kenpachi's bed.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could feel it through their link, and Ichigo was saved by Grimmjow doing a blood transfer. Ichigo was left on an extra bed at the side of the man he seemingly cared greatly for, joining Kenpachi in his unconscious state.

* * *

A single eye opened to the white walls of a big room. A sharp pain pierced through his head as he rose up to quickly, and he grunted. The vivid green gaze scouted its surroundings and took in everything.

It came to a standstill at the sight of a shining bright color, partly hidden beneath something that looked like a bed sheet. The bundle moved up and down in a steady rhythm, and the brute figured it to be a person. His vision still blurry he didn't quite recognize the man on the bed in the opposite side of the room.

Not having a clear vision the man used his nose, and the stench of hollows was everywhere around him. But when he drew in another breath of air, there was something familiar mixed in with the scent of hollows.

It was the same scent that filled his office torturing him, and for a moment Kenpachi wondered if he was dead. He snapped his head to his left when a low grunt could be heard from his neighboring bed. Kenpachi immediately regretted the rash action as it tore in wounds he didn't remember having.

Then it suddenly came back to him, the ambush, the beating, everything. He remembered the face of the person he had used to look up to, as she tied him up with a rope around his neck. After that everything had gone black.

Kenpachi lifted the comfy bed sheets that were tucked close to his body, and was amazed by the amount of injuries he had received. Judging from the wounds he concluded he had to have been out cold for at least a couple of days, considering the fact that the most severe injuries had closed up already.

His vision having become clear enough for him to make out more details, he decided to get out of the bed. He winced at the pain he was out through, but was quickly back to his old habit of ignoring it.

He turned his gaze to the bright orange strands of hair, and frowned. He walked over to the person, obviously not still aware of whom the man was. Kenpachi lifted the sheets and was frozen still at the face he was met with.

There a beaten up and unconscious Ichigo was laying, breathing steadily. Kenpachi's first reaction was wanting to hug his boyfriend to death, but he stopped himself halfway.

He proceeded to study Ichigo's face, and could see faint marks of read. He sat down on the side of the bed, and ran his fingers gently through the messy bundle of hair. Ichigo could feel the warmth of Kenpachi's reaitsu even though he was unconscious, and it once again triggered ill feelings.

Kenpachi watched in fear as Ichigo's body began shivering as he sobbed in his unconscious state, painting his face with his own blood.

* * *

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo!" Kenpachi half shouted as he frantically shook the man. Kenpachi was scared as hell, as he watched his lover empty himself of blood. He had no idea of how to stop the blood from running, and he was slowly beginning to panic. He tried shouting for help, but his voice wouldn't sing.

Kenpachi was kneeling at Ichigo's side, his hands hovering over the shinigami's body trembling. He was about to panic completely when Ichigo's feelings suddenly came flowing into his mind. They shared the link of soul mates, and Kenpachi felt like if he was in one of those human cinemas.

Ichigo's latest memories were flashing through his mind, and Kenpachi clawed at the skin above his heart when the last and final part played. As he watched himself being tossed by Unohana, he could feel Ichigo's rage build. He was frightened at the feeling of the strong and intense intent to kill that was oozing from Ichigo. But when Ichigo finally caught Unuohana, his emotion changed for grief as he ripped out her throat.

The continuing emotions ripped Kenpachi apart from the inside out, the pain and sorrow Ichigo felt nearly being too much for him to handle.

As the link was broken, Kenpachi reached out his trembling hands and drew Ichigo into an embrace. He rested the pale body of his soul mate on his left arm, tilting his head onto his own chest. Kenpachi hugged Ichigo tightly as he bent down his head to touch Ichigo's.

As their link activated once more, Kenpachi did his best to share Ichigo's pain and to convince Ichigo that he need not feel pain or sorrow anymore. When the door to the room smashed open, Kenpachi didn't notice.

He was squeezing his eyes shut, while keeping Ichigo in a tight embrace of comfort not bothering to spare the intruders a thought. He only cared for Ichigo and Ichigo alone in this moment, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's read tears stopped flowing.

They were amazed to see that Ichigo's pain was transferred to the beaten up man he so desperately had saved. Kenpachi's face was being painted red as his tears of blood dripped down on Ichigo's pale body.

Through the link only brothers could share, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow felt a slight change in Ichigo's reaitsu. It was as if a spark lit a fire, as Ichigo's reaitsu returned to its full power. Ichigo snapped his eyes open, shocked by the sight that met him.

Only centimeters from his own face was Kenpachi's, grimed in blood. Ichigo reached tender hands up and began stroking Kenpachi's chin and jawline.

Kenpachi slowly opened his eye, and as warm chocolate met vivid green Kenpachi said "Thank you Ichigo. Thank you for everything you did." The blood had stopped running from the brute's eye, and now Ichigo was taking over, this time his tears being those of happiness.

They were no longer crimson drops of blood, but water that seemed to shine brightly like fire. "Don't mention it, It's something I would do for you and you only," Ichigo said reaching up catching Kenpachi in a melting kiss of true love.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra felt as intruders, and slowly backed up and out of the door. Even an idiot could feel and see the strong bonds those two shared, and the proof had been clear.

Only someone, whom could truly share the pain of a phoenix, could cry its tears in its place. They knew, they knew that the brute was Ichigo's destined partner and so they left them to their reunion, figuring they had been separated by the Central 46, and having not seen each other in quite some time.

* * *

Ichigo was exploring Kenpachi's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as they were caught in a deep and passionate kiss. Ichigo moaned into Kenpachi's mouth as he trailed Ichigo's collarbone with feather light fingers.

Ichigo freed himself from the kiss, and smiled at Kenpachi. He let his tongue trail Kenpachi's collarbone, and stopped at the sternum before continuing to draw a line from there and to Kenpachi's navel. All the while Ichigo was looking up at Kenpachi with a seductive smirk on his face, grinning at the sound of Kenpachi's heart beating louder and louder.

Ichigo proceeded to massage the areas around Kenpachi's most fatal wounds, soothing them with his reaitsu helping them heal faster. At first Kenpachi chuckled saying it tickled, but when he got used to it, it felt incredibly good and relaxing.

Ichigo hummed and slowly trailed Kenpachi's toned skin and muscles with his slender fingers, moving closer and closer to his crotch making promises of what was to come. Ichigo let his fingers fly along the inside of Kenpachi's thighs before moving back up to center around his member.

Kenpahi moaned in delight as Ichigo's hand grabbed his shaft and began pumping it. Ichigo hummed his approval as Kenpachi's erection grew, adding to his own arousal.

Chuckling Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's jewels with one hand while proceeding to pump his shaft with the other. Kenpachi snarled with lust as Ichigo let his tongue trail Kenpachi's full length. Kenpachi liked this rather dominant side of Ichigo, and he hoped to see more of it in the future.

He grabbed Ichigo's orange locks of hair, as Ichigo took the blunt tip of Kenpachi's member into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Ichigo had an exceptionally sinful mouth, and he knew how to drive Kenpachi mad.

Ichigo was having fun, taking Kenpachi as far in as he could, then stopping at that point to suck on the shaft, all the while twisting his tongue around it. Ichigo responded to Kenpachi's growls with his own lust filled snarls, as he began pumping Kenpachi's throbbing dick with his mouth.

Kenpachi moaned loudly, occasionally letting feral snarls and grunts out from deep within his chest. Ichigo responded with soft purrs and moans, arousing Kenpachi even more.

Ichigo was dominating the brute, and he liked it. He used Kenpachi being more injured as an excuse to take the lead, and so far he loved the chance to make Kenpachi writher in ecstasy beneath him. Kenpachi was panting, his body shivering from the pleasure he was given.

It had been so long, and their love and lust had been allowed to build up for way to long. Ichigo released Kenpahi's jewels and reached his free hind behind himself and moaned in delight as he pushed past his own entrance. He didn't waste any time and soon had two digits in and scissored them mimicking the technique the brute used.

Ichigo's snarls were coming from deep down his throat as he stretched and prepared himself, using his own saliva as lubricant. All the while he kept entertaining Kenpachi's member, and purred as Kenpachi announced his orgasm.

Ichigo swallowed the thick semen and licked his lips while looking at Kenpachi in a seductive manner. Kenpachi's eye was glaring back with the lust of a predator that had been suffering from malnutrition. Ichigo removed his fingers from his cave, and repositioned himself trailing Kenpachi's jawline with his now free hands.

He caught Kenpachi in a soothing and mind blowing kiss, before he straightened out his back. His hand reached down grabbing Kenpachi's throbbing member, and both of them moaned loudly as Ichigo sheathed Kenpachi inside his warm and silky cave.

Ichigo began moving his hips in a slow pace teasing Kenpachi with a devilish smirk on his face. Ichigo repeated the pattern of rotating his hips while occasionally slamming down a little bit harder making Kenpachi snarl in arousal.

Ichigo was biting his lip as he watched Kenpachi's aroused expression. Ichigo decided to begin moving a little faster, and as he increased the tempo of his ride he grasped Kenpachi's hip's growling in pleasure, being answered just as strongly by the brute.

Ichigo was startled when Kenpachi raised his chest and grabbed Ichigo by the waist. Ichigo grinned as he locked his feet behind Kenpachi's waist, and moaned loudly between his pants as he rested his head on Kenpachi's shoulder while the brute thrust into Ichigo with more force.

Kenpachi let his baritone voice growl out in pleasure as he increased his speed even more, ramming Ichigo harder than he had ever done before. This had Ichigo screaming out in pleasure, clenching his fingers on Kenpachi's shoulders bruising them in the process.

Ichigo licked Kenpachi's neck and bit down with enough force to pierce the skin and happily swallowed the blood that came trickling giving off feral snarls enticing his mate. Kenpachi growled loudly and tightened his hold on Ichigo's slender hips, and thrust in even faster and harder.

"Mhhmn…oh," Ichigo erupted between his moans as he caught Kenpachi in a kiss that sent him flying. Ichigo broke the kiss as fire began churning inside his stomach. As Kenpachi hit Ichigo's prostate Ichigo gasped breaking their soothing kiss.

"Oh mmmh…you're…hitting…the…spot," Ichigo spoke panting. "Fuck Ichigo…You're so good," Kenpachi growled. "Thrust…into…me…with all…of…your force," Ichigo breathed and screamed loudly in pleasure as Kenpachi kept hitting the spot.

Ichigo arched his back into Kenpachi's chest, as Kenpachi clenched Ichigo's body both of them growling out their release, collapsing onto each other, their bodies shivering from exhaustion and excitement.

Ichigo had fallen on top of Kenpachi and raised himself on his arms, leaning forward catching Kenpachi in a sweaty kiss, before rolling off him falling down at his side to find himself dragged flush to his lover's side.

Ichigo purred and tilted his head back beginning to gently stroke Kenpachi's jaw. He gave a brilliant and shining smile at his lover, and turned to his side tempted to succumb to sleep still being tired from the battle.

Ichigo shuffled closer to his man as Kenpachi spooned him, and slowly succumbed to sleep smiling at the feeling of the brute's warm and protecting hands locked around his body.

* * *

"I will not let them off unscathed," Ichigo said. His eyes were ice cold as he spoke to his brothers, his sister and his mate. "I wanted to kick the Central 46 off their throne using minimal amounts of violence, but they crossed the line," he snarled. "They'll pay for destroying my home and damaging my family once more. They'll pay for dragging the innocent into this. I will let them know what real fear is like," Ichigo growled.

The intensity and cold of his words sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"As soon as Kenpachi and the rest of the 8 Espada have recovered I will state an example and enter Soul Society," Ichigo said calmly.

"How in the world do you think we can manage to go up against the full force of the Gotei 13?" Grimmjow snarled. Kenpachi gave a loud _Tch _making the feline glare at him.

"What's so funny shinigami?" He growled. Kenpachi pretended the panther wasn't there and opened his mouth to speak.

"Before I got kidnapped and beaten half to death I didn't fail to notice that something is going on within the seiretei," Kenpachi began. "Ichigo has been part of Soul Society for much longer than the years he has spent as dead. Over time he has gained a lot of good friends and the respect from an entire squad," he continued.

"I don't see how that will help us against the Gotei 13," Ulquiorra interrupted calmly receiving a glare from the brute.

"What I am trying to say is that the knowledge of the Kurosaki clan has been kept from the newer generations, and not a single person inside the Gotei 13 aside Genryusai and his lieutenant knew of the brutal massacre of Ichigo's late family," Kenpachi said.

"That still doesn't help me seeing any point in you telling us this," Ulquiorra again interrupted. This time Ichigo glared at him clearly telling him to shut up and let the brute finish.

"When the squads heard about how the Kurosaki clan was vaporized and how Ichigo's father was exiled, multiple of them were angered. Ichigo has a lot of friends, and someone can even be considered as close as family. Take captain Hitusgaya of the 10th squad whom is legally Ichigo's older brother. Not only he will support Ichigo, but Abarai of the 6th squad will also help. I can without a doubt ensure you that the head captain Byakuya will give his support as well. Also Ukitake has probably been persuaded by his lieutenant Rukia, while Shinji will undoubtedly help as well. Then we have Kensei, whom his Shinjis companion. He also consideres Ichigo a friend and I have little doubts in him not backing us up. And then there is mine and Ichigo's squad whom are literally sitting on their butts biting nails, waiting for a chance to fight for Ichigo, their lieutenant," Kenpachi finished drawing a deep breath.

"Basically, what he is trying to say is that I have half of the shinigami army as my ally as well," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Even though I'd like to rip out the throats of each and every geezer in the Central 46, I'd much rather see them imprisoned together with Sosuke and be left to rot," Ichigo spoke.

"I do not intend to kill any civilians, and I want to spare the shinigami troops that will fight against me. They are too scared to go against the old power seat, and I will change that by stripping the old geezers of their power," Ichigo finished.

All 4 of his siblings nodded in agreement, and each one began preparing for battle, immediately starting their training. All of them wanted to enter the battlefield as prepared as possible, they wanted to win and they were going to as well.

* * *

**Wheeew. That was definitely one of the most intense, complex and longest intimate scenes I have ever written. It was kind of fun letting Ichigo dominate Kenpachi XD I had fun writing this chapter, really! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also I will be telling you this. In the present time I am having trouble sleeping and school and work is very tiring, since I am at school 5 days a week from 0800-1500, and adding to that there's work in the weekend. And I'm talking about physical work outdoors in an alpine resort. I am not sure if I will be able to update as often as I have done up until now, and I am sad to tell you that my writing inspiration is decreasing. I am reading a crap load of fan fiction trying to get it back up and it is helping just a little. I might be taking a one week break from writing in the near future just to rest my mind. So I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you.**

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	24. Taking the bullet

**Ch 23**

Ichigo watched as the panther drew yet another line of red across the brute's chest. Kenpachi had a shit eating grin on his face when he struck back at the feline and hit dead on shredding Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow snarled loudly as his grin grew even bigger, as he lashed out with two sets of claws. Kenpachi laughed loudly evading the shredding claws of the predator, and sent him flying by a kick to the stomach. He tilted his head back and laughed louder than he had done in sometime, enjoying the thrill of sparring with such an opponent.

Grimmjow coughed, the dust from his crashing into the building tickling his lungs. Kenpachi watched as the slender man came spinning towards him on one foot, and scowled. What kind of weird move was that? Oh well, probably nothing he couldn't counter, catch or handle he smiled.

As the beams of the moon were reflected in deadly claws, Kenpachi realized what the attack meant. Its speed combined with the rotation added incredible strength, and Kenpachi wasn't too dense to understand it could be a lethal attack if it hit.

Grinning at the challenge he crouched a little, and prepared to catch the attack. Grimmjow laughed victoriously as he thought he would land the perfect blow.

However a loud whimper escaped his throat as his paw was brutally crushed in the firm grip of the shinigami's fist, and his cyan irises shrank as Kenpachi reeled him in.

Just as Grimmjow's face was within reach, Kenpachi quickly released Grimmjow's paw, and caught his face with a shit eating grin on his face as he smashed Grimmjow face first into the cold sand of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow coughed up a fair amount of blood as the back of his head hit the sand, and grunted.

Kenpachi gave a signature _Tch_ and sent his foot down right at the most vulnerable point in a humanoid body. His heel hit right below where the ribcages met, making the feline hiss in pain before going limp.

The spot was the point in the humanoid body with most nerves, and Kenpachi simply walked away from the more or less paralyzed predator.

"I'm not done with you yet," Grimmjow snarled, and attempted to get up. However he only found himself writhing in the grasp of his orange haired brother, as Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck throwing him to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra caught him bridal style, and Grimmjow took a moment to summon himself.

All the spectators laughed loudly at the all too cute display, and when Grimmjow finally realized why they were laughing he snarled viciously and clawed at Ulquiorra, forcing the pale man to let him down. He gave all the spectators a glare that promised death to anyone whom dared continue laughing, before sealing his resurrection away.

Ichigo continued to chuckle softly for himself, and leaned back into the warm chest of the brute as he felt the rough masculine hand on his shoulder. "Did you have fun?" Ichigo questioned with a smile. "More fun than I have had in ages, sure worked the rust out of me," Kenpachi laughed back, resting his head atop Ichigo's.

Karin looked at the little love display from the corner of her eye, and smiled happily. Her brother had found someone whom helped him stay strong, and to be honest she was quite fond of the impulsive and outrageous brute. With a smirk she approached them from behind, and grabbed Kenpachi by the ear.

"Ok you two, enough with the cuddly stuff. It's embarrassing to watch," she declared dragging the resisting brute away from Ichigo, earning a laugh of amusement from Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi were running on the glowing white path through the darkness of the Garganta. Ichigo was sweating a little, still having trouble maintaining the pressure of his reiatsu to create a sturdy path.

Kenpachi had tried leading in the beginning, but truth to be told his path was even uglier than Ichigo's, and so the young shinigami was back in front. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow weren't with them, so Ichigo couldn't rely on one of his brothers to lead the way, and the making of the path was draining his reiatsu.

As he finally sensed the end of the tunnel nearing, he breathed a sigh of relief. When the Gargaganta opened to the shining light of the artificial sky of Urahara's vast basement, they laned on soft sand.

Ichigo tumbled a bit forward, and felt himself being dragged back by his kimono as Kenpachi saved him from falling. Ichigo's shoulders' rose up and down, as he breathed heavily from the strain of creating the path. It was easy enough when it was only him travelling, but when he had to support the weight of two the task became much heavier.

Kenpachi continued to offer a supporting shoulder, but Ichigo only rose up from his crouched position and waved it off. Kenpachi chuckled, before motioning for Ichigo to lead the way.

Kenpachi was probably the one in Soul Society whom had the least of experience in how to live in the human world, seeing as his squad was never sent there on missions. His squad was reserved for missions that needed muscles and power, and so they were mostly sent out on missions within Soul Society.

The human world was rarely bothered by hollows or enemies that required strength on the level the 11th squad held, so basically Kenpachi hadn't visited the human realm for hundreds of years, except from that one short time when he was told to take a couple of days off. And even then, he hadn't strolled very far and hadn't actually entered the city.

Ichigo wanted to talk with his father, and he wanted to see if Rukia might have been stationed on a guard post in Karakura town. Ichigo waved at Kenpachi, and headed for the latter and climbed up.

He startled Jinta whom erupted a not so manly squeak as Ichigo's head popped up through the latch. "Oh, it was just you Ichigo," he said trying to act cool. Ichigo only chuckled as he stepped out from the hole, and shuffled to the side allowing Kenpachi to get up.

* * *

"Who's the squirt?" Kenpachi said glaring at Jinta. "I'm not a squirt," Jinta shouted charging at Kenpachi with his bat, hitting him in the head. Kenpachi rolled his eye back to look at the red hair with a bored eye.

"Were you sersiously trying to hurt me with that lame swing?" He asked in an irritated voice before grabbing Jinta's bat snagging it out of the teen's hands. "Hey, give that back!" Jinta shouted.

"Tch, you're even more annoying than that god damn baboon," Kenpachi grunted resulting in Jinta charging at him once again. Jinta let out a grunt as he was caught mid-air by a slender hand. No one had noticed the black cat in the corner, and now Yoruichi was holding Jinta by the neck of his sweater.

"For the love of god, would you put some clothes on for once," Ichigo shrieked at the woman. "What? Do you not like what you see?" Yoruichi asked as she approached a now completely red Ichigo in her way too natural state. Ichigo backed away step by step as the tan skinned woman approached and breathed a sigh of relief when Jinta covering his eyes threw a cloak over Yoruichi.

"Jinta, must you ruin my fun," Yoruichi said with a sad voice. With a grunt she pulled the cloak over herself and tied it at the waist. Moments later a panting Urahara came dragging on one body, obviously the brute's gigai and dropped it in front of Kenpachi with a loud _Whew. _

Kenpachi only glared at the man, before he entered his gigai. Shortly after Ururu came dragging on Ichigo's body, and Ichigo ruffled the shy girl's hair saying thanks, before he entered his gigai. "Where are you off to?" Urahara asked. Ichigo didn't answer, he just gave a nonchalant wave as he and Kenpachi left the store.

Urahara gave off a snort, pretending to be offended as he walked back inside. He was met by a smiling Yoruichi, and he chuckled alongside her before they both went back into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

* * *

Once outside Ichigo stopped when they entered the streets. He looked at himself and Kenpachi and gave a displeased snort. "What is it?" Kenpachi asked confused. "Urahara really has no sense of style when it comes to clothing," Ichigo grunted before turning left, heading for the center of the city.

Kenpachi stayed close to Ichigo's side as they entered more crowded streets. Several people stopped and looked after the humongous man that walked beside the well-known orange head, and earned themselves a scowl from Ichigo.

When Ichigo finally saw the sign of his favorite shop, he dragged Kenpachi inside. He hoped they had something of a size that would fit the broad man, and he quickly began shuffling through the clothes hanging on different racks around the store.

When he had found a couple of attires he threw them into Kenpachi's hands and pointed at the changing room. With a shrug Kenpachi entered the booth, and began changing.

The first attire consisted of a white shirt, accompanied by a leather jacket, and ended with dark blue tight fitting denim jeans. Ichigo took the sight in, and shook his head motioning for Kenpachi to try the other combination. Ichigo's lips curled into a smile at the sight that met him when Kenpachi came back out again.

Kenpachi was wearing a simple short sleeved loose fit black shirt, plus a pair of dark grey slightly loose jeans that hugged his muscular thighs perfectly. The jeans were held up by a wide black leather belt, with a silver skull buckle. At his left hip a rather thick chain hung, and Kenpachi's hands were covered in black half fingered leather gloves, while his right eye was covered in a simple black eye patch similar to the one he always wore. His hair hung loose down to the middle of his back, making him look like a tamed beast.

Ichigo unconsciously hummed at the incredibly sexy man in front of him, letting Kenpachi know the look was approved. He chuckled before pushing Ichigo into the booth with the clothes he had picked out, and patiently waited for Ichigo to come out. The first attire was a hit, and Kenpachi appreciated the look of the slender man that came out.

Ichigo was wearing a grey ripped tight fit singlet shirt that hugged his muscled abdomen perfectly. The singlet was accompanied by a long sleeved black leather jacket with its sleeves rolled up. Ichigo's slender thighs were hugged by dark blue tight fitting jeans, with small rifts on the thighs. The jeans were held up by a slim belt with silver nails, accompanied by a light chain at the right hip that rattled when Ichigo moved. Ichigo's left wrist was covered with a leather strap that had been twisted around it several times, and to be frank Ichigo almost looked like a gang member of some sort.

Kenpachi liked this somewhat manly and stylish look and it turned him on to no end. Ichigo smiled before they went to the counter and paid for the clothes. When they walked out the door all the girl's in the shop looked after the men in awe, hoping that maybe one of them would be lucky enough to date a man like Ichigo or Kenpachi someday.

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi finished their meal and both of them flinched at the high sound of the bell chiming as they left the dining place. They came out in a rather filthy street with bags of garbage tossed around randomly, and a slightly stinging smell in the air.

Despite the fact that the diner was situated in the outskirts of Kurakara, and in an area known for high ratings of gang activity and drug dealing, it had a fairly good reputation and the food was of high quality. Ichigo curled his lips back over his teeth at the smell, and wriggled his nose before starting to walk down the street.

The sun had already set and the clock was probably well past seven in the evening, so the streets were hugged by the dark. Ichigo suddenly stopped in the middle of his tracks, sending a surprised Kenpachi bumping into his back. "Ichigo what the hell?" Kenpachi snapped.

"Shhh," Ichigo snarled as his ears tried to pick up the very same sound that had made him stop in the first place. Ichigo snapped his head to the right, as the faint sound reached his ears. It sounded like a woman calling for help, and he instinctively began moving in the direction the faint scream had come from.

Kenpachi could feel something was off, and decided to stay put by Ichigo's side unless he wanted to get lost. As Ichigo heard a third plea for help, he couldn't sense any reiatsu nearby. Concluding that this wasn't a hollow matter he moved forward a little quicker. As they turned a corner Ichigo could see a group of men at the entrance to a back alley.

They were circled around someone and the men switched in saying sweet lines to whomever they were cornering. "Awww c'mon sweetie, don't be so mean," one man soothed. "Won't you come have some fun with us," another mused with a smirk on his face. "C'mon let us have some of that sugar baby," another one chuckled.

The woman was clearly terrified, as she was standing back to wall with no escape route. From the looks of it she was no hooker, and Kenpachi furrowed his brows when Ichigo's reaitsu spiced up a bit.

"Stay here," Ichigo wheezed before sneaking up to the wall on the same side of the street the gang was on. Ichigo was wearing rather dark clothes, so staying hidden in the shadows wasn't much of a problem. Kenpachi did as he was told, and his green eye was glued to Ichigo's figure as he approached the gang of 7.

As one of the men came within Ichigo's reach he tapped the man's shoulder. "What the, who the hell are you?" The man snarled. "The lady clearly doesn't want your company, so why don't you go find someone else to entertain you," Ichigo said in a deadly tone eyeing the thugs.

"Well, don't we have quite the little hero here," The biggest thug mused. "What do you think you can do, beat us up?" Another one laughed. "Try me," Ichigo answered. All the 7 men sneered as one of them launched at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked the fist that came flying in for his face, and span around driving his elbow into the man's sternum. The man took to his throat and fell down to the ground, his breath coming out in short wheezes indicating he had trouble pulling oxygen to his lungs.

"You bastard!" Another one shouted and raised his foot to kick Ichigo. Ichigo brought his hand up and blocked the kick, answering with a foot to the man's hip sending him tumbling to the right. The woman stared as the slender and lean man took on all seven thugs alone, and was frozen to her spot.

On the sidelines a green eye was seemingly glowing in the dark, and the woman noticed. She shivered as her eyes met Kenpachis and she gulped thinking he was another thug.

Ichigo's fist connected with a third thug, and as a fourth rapidly came from behind he tilted his body forward and sent his foot kicking into the stomach of the one ambushing him. He coughed and crouched over his belly as he spat blood. For a moment the 3 left were stung with fear, but they soon shook themselves out of it and lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't have much trouble fending two of them off, but when their leader stepped in Ichigo soon found himself in trouble and he was soon pinned to the wall beside the woman whom looked at him in fear. Ichigo glanced at her with eyes telling her to relax, but she found it hard to do so when her savior was pinned to a wall.

She looked to the other side of the street scanning for that green eye in the shadows, but it was gone. Two of the thugs soon found themselves squirming in the grip of two large hands as Kenpachi lifted them by their necks, and turned them around so he could look at them. His intimidating aura alone had the thugs shivering, as his vivid green eye looked at them.

"Three on one is a little unfair, don't you think?" Kenpachi said calmly. One of the four Ichigo had taken on earlier had got himself back together, and launched at the brute in an attempt to free his companions. As his fist hit the ribs of the brute, Kenpachi tilted his head to look at the now smirking thug whom believed he had rescued his friends.

"What a lame punch," Kenpachi said before ramming his elbow into the face of the man, breaking his nose in the process. As the man fell limp to the ground Kenpachi gave a loud _Tch_ before he plastered a shit eating grin to his face. The two thugs in his hand gulped as Kenpachi threw one of them into the wall. The remaining thugs watched as their friend fell unconscious to the ground.

"Why you little!" The gang leader shouted releasing his pin on Ichigo charging for the brute, not realizing the fight was lost. Kenpachi's fist connected with the remaining thug, and when the leader shortly after found himself in the same grasp Ichigo chuckled.

"You know, I could have freed myself without your help Kenpachi," Ichigo said with a scowl his pride a little hurt. "Seemed like you were having some trouble, so I decided to step in," Kenpachi grunted.

Ichigo smirked and as he began stepping forward towards the brute and the gang leader squirming in his hand, he heard the clinging of something metallic. As he saw a devilish smirk appearing on the thug's face Ichigo threw a shocked look across his shoulder.

One of the thugs had regained consciousness and was now pointing a gun at Kenpachi. Ichigo darted towards Kenpachi screaming "Watch out!" As he pushed the brute out of the fire line. Kenpachi didn't have time to register what had happened, and as Ichigo fell lifelessly to the ground the woman shrieked.

Kenpachi froze and his grip loosened letting the thug fall to the ground. The thug smirked as he looked at the lifeless man, and then back at the brute. The woman ran up to Ichigo and she watched in horror as his shirt was slowly dyed red.

A circular wound could be seen just below his heart, and she desperately tried to find a way to stop the bleeding. Kenpachi watched as the woman raised her now bloodied hands, and rage came over him in rapid waves. He was fuming and with a snarl he lunged after the one with that unfamiliar thing he concluded had hurt Ichigo.

He sent his fist smashing into the thugs face, leaving the man unconscious with several fractures to his skull, and turned around piercing the lieder with his flaming gaze. The leader thug just looked at the one whom had shot the orange haired hot shot, and quivered with fear as he looked at the man's shattered face.

He span around and ran for his bare life tail between his legs. Kenpachi was about to follow when a raspy voice reached his ears. "Stay here Kenpachi. He's only a human," Ichigo wheezed.

Kenpachi wasn't late running to Ichigo's side and scooped him up in his arms. He looked at the terrified woman who's hands where covered in blood. "Do you know where the Kurosaki clinic is?" He snarled. She only nodded too scared to open her mouth.

"Take me there," he snapped at her. She motioned for him to follow her and began running down the streets.

* * *

When they finally reached the clinic Kenpachi barged through the front door of Ichigo's home, startling Isshin and Yuzu in the process. Isshin quickly recognized the person in the brute's hands, and quickly covered Yuzu's eyes telling her to go to her room and not come down before he told her too.

He didn't ask what happened, he just motioned for Kenpachi and the woman behind him to follow, and they soon found themselves in a hospital room. "What's your name?" Isshin asked the woman. "Yuki," she answered in a trembling voice. "Yuki, could you please leave the room and wait outside?" he asked calmly. "Yes of course," Yuki said before retreating out in the hallway.

Isshin's shoulders sank down from their tight posture, as he bent over Ichigo. He reached for a pair of scissors and cut open Ichigo's shirt to access the wound. He scowled, realizing the bullet must have been an expanding type. It was stuck somewhere inside Ichigo's body and kept the wound from closing.

He reached for a scalpel and was just about to start digging through the wound to remove the bullet, when Ichigo raised a trembling hand and gripped Isshin's wrist. Isshin looked at his son in shock, amazed he was still conscious. Ichigo shook his head and tried to speak. After a few failed attempts he managed to stutter "Get…out…gigai." Ichigo was panting, and Kenpachi was the first one to get the picture.

"He wants us to separate him from his gigai," Kenpachi snarled. "But why?" Isshin said sending Ichigo a worried look. "Let's just do as he says," Kenpachi said receiving a weak nod from Ichigo. Isshin hurried out of the clinic, and barged up the stairs and into Ichigo's bedroom.

He drew out the drawer Ichigo's desk began shuffling through the stuff in it, and after a few seconds he finally found the shinigami badge Ichigo had used while he was still alive. Though it was deactivated it could still force a soul out of its body. Grabbing the badge he rushed down and back into the clinic, ignoring the worried call from Yuzu whom recognized the steps of her father flying by her door.

Isshin nearly fell as he slid by the corner of the door, and darted up to Ichigo's side. He slammed the badge down into Ichigo's chest and told Kenpachi to give him a hand. With the help of the brute they moved Ichigo's soul over to another bed. Being in a gigai didn't come without risks.

When you placed your soul inside a gigai you temporarily attached your soul to a body of flesh and blood, and should that body become hurt so would your soul. In other words if your gigai died so would you lest you were separated from it and treated. Isshin was quickly back at Ichigo's side and was about to start removing the bullet once again, but Ichigo only gave a low snarl and waved his father off.

"Ichigo, I need to remove that bullet before you bleed out and die once more," Isshin shouted. "It's ok," Ichigo said in a distorted and watery voice. Isshin shut up as the unfamiliar voice came out of his son's mouth and he gawked when a hollow hole opened up in Ichigo's chest.

He looked over to Kenpachi expecting him to be just as surprised but Kenpachi just smirked. Isshin didn't know of Ichigo's ability to go full arrancar, and he watched in awe as Ichigo's skin turned white. Shortly after inverted gold on black eyes stared back at Isshin, topped by a devilish grin.

Isshin stared as the blood pooling beneath Ichigo's heart retreated back into the wound, and he flinched at the sound of metal hitting the floor. Seconds later the wound was closed and a bloodied bullet lay on the floor in a small pond of blood. Ichigo coughed, and gave a grunt as he managed to drag himself into a sitting position.

"A nice little thing that came with the ability to turn completely hollow," Ichigo explained to his father in a raspy voice. It took a while for the usually goofy and easy going man to get the picture, but he was damn near slapping himself when he finally understood. Back in the day he had been able to do the same thing, but he had killed off the hollow part of his soul so long ago he had completely forgotten.

Now that the danger was out of the window, Kenpachi's worry changed into rage as he went up and shook Ichigo violently. "Why the heck did you go and do that!" He shouted, his vivid green gaze filled with worry. "Baka," Ichigo chuckled. "Had you taken the bullet instead of me, you could've died if I didn't get you treated fast enough. Considering how far away we were from a hospital I'm not sure if I would have made it," Ichigo snapped at the brute.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that!" Kenpachi snarled. Ichigo hit him in the head and said "I am just as strong as you, have you forgotten?" He only received a hmpf from Kenpachi, and so he tugged at his wild hair.

"What are you, a child?" Ichigo chuckled pinching the brute's cheeks, before dragging his face in catching the brute in an apology kiss. Isshin watched with a slight smile on his lips and retreated from the room to tell Yuki that Ichigo would survive.

* * *

Ichigo squeaked as Kenpachi forced his hands above his head and into the sheets below them. Kenpachi held them locked there with one hand, and licked a trail from Ichigo's crotch and up to his lips sealing them in a kiss. Ichigo moaned as Kenpachi nipped gently at one of his nipples, before sucking at it all the while massaging the other one with his free hand.

Ichigo closed his eyes in pleasure as Kenpachi kept stimulating his different pleasure buttons, moving from his nipples to let his breath tickle his neckline while nipping and licking all over it. He opened his mouth for two digits and coated them in saliva, while Kenpachi moved back down closer to his crotch leaving wet trails around his muscles.

His hands still locked above his head, Ichigo was left to writher and squirm in ecstasy below the brute, as his fingers pushed past the circular muscle. Ichigo moaned and snarled his pleasure as Kenpachi's fingers began rubbing his insides, and he shot his hips upwards to further sink the digits into himself.

"Impatient are we?" Kenpachi chuckled. Ichigo was about to spit out a _fuck you_ but the words were never spoken as Ichigo instead yowled in pleasure as the digits inside hit the special spot. "I'm going to make you cum with this only," Kenpachi snarled as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of the silky cave.

"S…Shit," Ichigo panted. Kenpachi sent Ichigo a devilish smirk as a third digit entered, further stretching the lean man and pleasuring him even more. Ichigo felt that familiar fire beginning to churn in his stomach, and his breath came in shorter and shorter beats as he was about to reach his top.

As Kenpachi again decided to stimulate his prostate Ichigo arched his back in pleasure, and growled out his orgasm. "Cumming," he panted and shortly after his tanned abdomen was painted with white as he came only by having his back pleasured. Ichigo gave off a feral snarl and tried to shake his hands free, but failed completely.

"We're not done yet," Kenpachi growled as he released Ichigo's hands, using his now free arm to stroke Ichigo's length up and down, all the while his other hand kept pumping Ichigo's cave. The pleasure of having both his front and his back pleasured made Ichigo's mind go numb, and he didn't notice Kenpachi pushing his left leg up to rest on his shoulder.

When Kenpachi removed his fingers from Ichigo's cave a displeased whimper escaped Ichigo's mouth, but the whimper was soon replaced by a purr as Kenpachi probed at his entrance. Ichigo and Kenpachi moaned loudly as he slowly thrust into Ichigo.

Kenpachi let out a loud feral snarl as he began moving inside the lean shinigami beneath him, drawing delightful whimpers and moans from the carrot top. Kenpachi kept pumping Ichigo's member, and Ichigo was soon moving his hips to meet Kenpachi's thrusts increasing the pleasure for both men.

Ichigo was raking his fingers down Kenpachi's hands leaving red trails in the process as he kept whimpering, moaning and snarling in pleasure. He gave out a loud dissatisfied whimper when Kenpachi suddenly stopped. He waited with a smirk on his face, until the words finally came.

"Shit Kenpachi, pound me harder," Ichigo begged gripping the brutes hands tightly. A growl from deep within his chest rang through the room, as Kenpachi began thrusting into Ichigo like a wild animal. As Ichigo bared his throat in a submissive manner Kenpachi purred in approval, and latched his teeth onto the offered neck.

Primal instincts had shot into the both of them, and Kenpachi had easily come out on top as Alpha, while Ichigo had acted like the proper Beta and offered his throat in submission.

Kenpachi drew small drops of blood from where he was latched on, and he happily lapped them up enjoying the sweet taste of his mate. He kept thrusting into Ichigo, and adjusted his angle just enough to start hitting his beta's prostate.

Ichigo yowled in pleasure and kept shredding Kenpachi's arms as they both neared their climax. They growled out in pleasure as both of them finally came, and Kenpachi collapsed on top of Ichigo. He stayed inside for a couple of minutes, riding out the waves of orgasm before he finally pulled out and rolled of Ichigo.

After lying beside each other panting heavily, they both got up and decided to take a shower.

After Ichigo had healed himself at the clinic, he had rested for a couple of hours before Ulquiorra had been notified through a transmitter. He had come to get the pair, and as soon as Kenpachi and Ichigo arrived in Las Noches they had went to Ichigo's suite of a room and ended up on the bed in an instant.

Ichigo's room was soundproof so they could enjoy themselves without disturbing the other habitants of the palace, and as soon as they finished showering they fell asleep in each other's arms on the bed, sparing little thoughts on the upcoming war.

* * *

**God damn, this was a long chapter. After a short break from writing and reading a crap load of Fan Fiction it seems like I had a lot of imagination to let go off XD **

**Now I know this sort of works like a filler chapter before the real battle, but I don't want to rush anything XD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	25. Frontline

**Ch 24 **

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything Ichigo." Those were the final words Ichigo had heard from Rukia before she went back to Soul Society. It had been just a little while before Ichigo and Kenpachi had gone to get dinner.

Ichigo featured his usual scowl as he sat on the throne in Las Noches. On his sides Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat in their respective chairs, while the rest of the Espada plus Kenpachi and Karin sat around the table. Ichigo had called for a meeting, and he was going to go through the invasion plans. Ichigo sighed heavily before he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"As you all probably know, I have decided to go to war against the Seiretei," he began receiving nods from everyone in the room. "I did not wish for this to happen, but they came here and attacked all of us. As your leader I cannot allow it to pass, and I know several of you want revenge. Several of your fraccion died, and I know that means a lot to you. All of you probably want to rip every shinigami you see to pieces," he finished taking a breath.

Several grunts of confirmation could be heard through the room and Ichigo sighed, knowing the next words would probably stir them up.

"Not all of the shinigami inside the Seiretei are guilty," Ichigo said. "Shinigami are shinigami, and they killed many of our comrades," The 6th snarled.

"I believe you are wrong. One of my closest friends will find a way of marking those squads that refrained from joining the attack on Las Noches, and I expect all of you to recognize that mark and either fight alongside those shinigami or leave them alone," Ichigo continued.

"Give us a reason why," they snarled.

"You might think that they want to slaughter you all, but those squads and the people within them are my friends. That's the reason why they are rebelling against their own," Ichigo explained.

"Still, we can't promise anything," they grunted. Ichigo frowned, and took every Espada, Karin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra by surprise when he snarled loudly.

"As you're respective King I demand that you follow my orders. If not I can promise you a cruel death that even the devil himself wouldn't handle," Ichigo's voice rang through the room, his reiatsu sky rocketing bringing his seriousness to the surface. The walls were cracking and trembling in the after waves of Ichigo's voice and all the Espada's eyes were turned down at the table in shame.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," they said. Karin and Kenpachi looked at the Espada in awe; they were literally trembling under the fury of their leader. They would have never thought that their cute Ichigo could be so intimidating, and looked over to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's face had a shit eating grin on it, while Ulquiorra's face was the same as ever. They both strode forward to stand on their brother's side and Grimmjow began laughing in his characteristic maniac like way.

He rose his fist up in the air and roared "Are we ready to fight?" "Yes!" The Espada called. "Are we going to win?" He continued. "Yes!" The Espada shouted, "Well then my friends, let's kick some shinigami butt's," Grimmjow ended with a feral roar before marching out of the throne room followed by the Espada.

Once outside Ichigo took over and shouted "Gather up your fraccion and brief them on the plan. We meet back up here in ten!" With that he turned around and faced Kenpachi and Karin. "This is war!"

* * *

Inside the Seiretei the walls were cracking up, the ground was trembling and everything was in turmoil. The inhabitants could feel it coming, could feel the wrath that was surging their way.

Inside the 11th squad barracks the hall was packed full of people. In addition to the 11th squad, the 13th, the 10th, the 9th, the 6th, and the 5th were there. They were all waiting for the 1st squad to arrive.

Some of them still found it hard to believe that Byakuya would side with the former substitute shinigami. Byakuya had always stated the perfect example and followed the rules of the Central 46, yet he had decided to protect his little sister's friend.

Once Rukia had arrived back in Soul Society she had immediately informed her brother of Ichigo's wishes. While she had been gone Byakuya had been going through the old archives with the help of Genryusai's lieutenant, and he had soon found what he had been looking for.

Inside the book he drew from the shelf there was a record of every single Kurosaki that had been reported killed, and the name of the assassin had been written behind.

There had been no explanation for why the 5th noble clan had been vaporized, the mission text only stated that the Kurosaki were to be disposed of.

Even Byakuya had a sense of sympathy, guilt and shame and he truly despised the actions of the Central 46. Most of the shinigami that had been assigned the task of assassinating a Kurosaki were still alive, and the finest of Byakuya's squad had been sent out to kill them for their crime.

Byakuya's face held no emotions as the Seiretei fell into turmoil. Ichigo was coming and he wasn't even trying to hide it. All the other squad's had already spread out and were positioned along the thick walls surrounding the Seiretei, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Fool's as they were they thought it was probably a natural phenomenon or just your regular hollow attack.

At the south end the squad positioned there gasped, as several Garganta's opened in the sky and several of them relived horrible memories from the war against Aizen. As two figures appeared in separate Garganta's, one man gasped loudly gaining the other's attention.

The view of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sent shivers down their spine, all of the squad members knew very well the strength hidden behind those Cyan and Jade eyes.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had launched a full frontal attack, and both of them were barging through the 3rd squad beating the shinigami down. During the time of 10 minutes nearly half of the squad was lying on the ground, unconscious. None of them were fatally injured, but they had been dealt enough damage to stay down for a good 4 or 5 hours.

Grimmjow slid into a stop in front of the pending shinigami and gave them a wide grin, which reflected the light on his sharp fangs. He gave off a feral snarl, and watched as several of the shinigami began trembling in fear as he licked the blood of their comrades off of his fingers. "You're next," he laughed before he vanished for a split second.

In the next half of the remaining force fell unconscious to the ground as their blood dyed the wall behind them crimson red.

"You bastard!" The remaining 50 shinigami shouted as they lunged for the blue haired man. Grimmjow snarled in excitement and met the small army head on, laughing as enemy after enemy fell victim to his Pantera's lethal blade. As there was only one left standing his cyan eyes pinned the shinigami to the wall.

"I can feel Pantera trembling, she's yearning for your blood," he growled lowly before stabbing the shinigami just beneath the joining of his ribcages sending the man unconscious to the ground. His keen ear twitched at the sound of feet hitting the ground in the distance.

The 4th squad had sent half of their force as soon as they got a request for assistance over the transmitter, not knowing they had just sent half of their squad into their death. The shinigami were running until they hit an invisible barrier. Grimmjow listened as the sound of steps stopped and a shit eating grin painted his face as he laughed loudly.

The thrill of the hunt, the fear of the fight, the adrenaline that came with winning. This was what he lived for, he lived to fight. He used his sonido and was quickly at the spot where the reinforcements had come to a halt. As they began getting back up, Ulquiorra appeared before them.

His presence alone sent shivers down their spines, and they knew they stood no chance against the former Quatro Espada, whom was now the Primera.

As they launched for the pale being, several of them believed they saw the shape of a giant black dragon behind the man. As they all fell victim to Murcielago's teeth Ulquiorra said _Trash,_ before wiping off imaginary dirt from his jacket while joining up with his brother once more.

Grimmjow planted his knuckles into Ulquiorra's back in a good job manner, but was quickly shot the death glare and wisely retreated to his position behind Ulquiorra as they walked along the outside of the wall to their next victims.

* * *

At the east side of the Seiretei several shinigami found themselves high up in the air, as Karin's Tatsumaki sent it's furious winds at them. The large tornado let the blood of the ones caught in it dye the ones below red in their comrades blood. Having to knock all these shinigami out pained Karin, for even though they weren't Ichigo's friends they held no grudge and were only following orders.

She was alone on the east front, having told Ichigo she could deal with a squad alone. So far she was doing quite well, having only minor injuries. Though her reiatsu and power couldn't even begin to compare to Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's she was smart.

Using her brain in battle she gained a good advantage, even though several of her opponents could be considered stronger as well as being far more experienced. Originally the 4th squad had been stationed here, but since half of the squad had been taken out by Ulquiorra, the rest was ordered to retreat and be on standby to treat any casualties that came in.

Now the 7th squad had arrived, and Karin could feel the battle eating from her strength. She had already fought a good part of the 4th squad before they retreated, and now she had to deal with fully rested shinigami from the 7th. She was only 16 after all, and her body was not strong enough to gain more power at the moment.

She could feel that dark part of her soul clawing at the barrier she had built inside, and if the strain of this battle kept on going she feared the hollow would break loose and take her over. If that happened she would probably go on a rampage, and kill everyone. If she wasn't able to take back control or defeat her hollow that was what would happen, that was what Ichigo had told her and she knew he was right.

She let out a feral growl, being around all the men in Las Noches had left some primitive traits with her, and she was now prone to growling and roaring like her brothers. She thought it funny, because she felt like an animal when she did. And her snarls and growls seemed to shock her enemies to the point where they got used to it.

She snarled viciously and her eyes flashed blue before she sent a chain of strong cutting gusts of wind at the squad in front of her. She grinned happily when at least ¼ of the squad fell unconscious with several blood draining cuts on their bodies.

The lieutenant of the squad was there and she frowned when she saw the power the young girl had. When another chain of gusts came surging through the air and doubled the number of the defeated, she didn't hesitate. Karin grinned as the furious lieutenant flew in for an attack, and evaded the blow.

They entered a dance of attacking and dodging, and soon enough Karin landed a shallow blow on the females shoulder. She winced by the pain, but quickly featured a determined look in her face. Using her more trained Shunpo she outmatched Karin's speed and grinned as what she thought would be a fatal blow hit Karin.

She flinched at the sound of metal hitting metal, and her eyes grew big with surprise as Karin's uniform was shredded when she drew back her blade. Beneath Karin's clothing numerous springs and leather straps were covering her body, as well as a couple of bandages here and there.

The girl was incredible, how was she able to fight so well when she was being restrained by the harness, as well as being wounded from something that she assumed must have been an earlier fight. Such skill at a young age, _who in the world could be her sensei?_ The lieutenant thought.

Caught up in her own mind she failed to realize that Karin didn't wait for her opponents to gather themselves, and she shrieked as Karin's blade dug through her flesh. She looked down her chest and found her uniform torn to shreds, showing the path Tatsumaki had carved in her body. She took to her chest, and watched as the blood ran through her fingers and formed pools on the dusty ground below her.

She was paralyzed with fear, having been outdone by a girl that was hundreds of years younger than her. She coughed loudly as she collapsed onto her knees. She refused to give up though, and as she tilted her head upward she could see Karin putting the rest of the squad to sleep.

She noticed something; the girl seemed to be careful with delivering her blows. Then she realized; Karin was only dealing enough damage to make them fall unconscious. _Why was that?_ She thought. As Karin sealed Tatsumaki she came back to the lieutenant as she noticed the woman was still awake and pointed her blade at her.

She was about to fire a kido, when a figure appeared out of nowhere behind her. The lieutenant that was still glued powerless to the ground looked at the young man behind the girl. She recognized him immediately; he was Ichigo Hitsugaya, the lieutenant of the 11th squad whom had been banished by the Central 46.

"Nii-sama," Karin called as she ran into the arms of her brother.

"You did well Karin. I'll show you to an entrance that our allies prepared for us, so that you can get inside the Seiretei and rest at my squad's barrack," Ichigo continued. Karin nodded and sheathed her Zanpakuto before she followed her brother.

The lieutenant watched as the reiatsu of the man formerly known as substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo created ripples in the air, as he calmly walked off the now silent battlefield of the eastern borders of the Seiretei.

* * *

"Darn it, I want to go out there," an energetic Ikakku shouted while rubbing his bald head. He earned himself a good punch from Yumichika, as the feminine man said. "Have patience, rushing out to the battlefield with no grace is not beautiful." "Oh shut up Yumichika, I couldn't care less about your obsession with beauty right now," he shot back at the dark haired man.

"You know, I've always wondered what your hair color is. You've never bothered to grow your hair out," Yumichika said with a chuckle pretending to study Ikakku's bald head. "Yumichika!" Ikakku snarled.

Yumichika frowned at the man before reaching a hand up grabbing him by the ear.

"Now listen up, we were given orders by so-taicho Kuchiki to stay here until our captain returns," Yumichika snarled. "Yeah yeah… We don't even know if he'll actually come. I can't stand sitting on my butt here when all the other squads on Ichigo's side are either preparing for battle or participating in it," Ikakku growled.

"Madarame Ikakku," Yumichika snarled warningly. "Screw you girly, I'm going out," Ikakku snarled dashing for the door. The entire squad had been watching the quarrel between the seated officers, and they couldn't help but laugh. Yumichika reached out after Ikakku in an attempt to stop him but failed.

He sighed as Ikakku reached the door, but froze in surprise as the bald man let out a not so manly scream.

"Ikakku, where the hell do you think you are going," a deep and baritone voice sounded, and Ikakku shivered at the breath tickling his ear. "Captain Zaraki," he whispered.

"That's right, now get your ass back in there and sit down by Yumichika," Kenpachi snarled. Yumichika laughed wholeheartedly as Ikakku came running back with his tail between his legs, and he quickly caught Ikakku's shiny head under his arm locking him in place.

"Captain Zaraki," the whole squad called out in excitement as they quickly split into their respective lines sorted by rank.

"Good day my loyal squad," Kenpachi grinned. As Kenpachi took his place on his stand that was slightly higher than the plateau that his squad was on, the squad could notice several large older injuries that were still healing, as well as fresh ones that were bandaged and patched.

"What happened to you captain," Yumichika asked curiously. Kenpachi snarled lowly at the question before sighing heavily. "I owe you an explanation for my absence," he said to the squad.

"As much as I hate to admit it I was beaten to the point that I was barely alive, and was brought as a hostage item under the attack on Las Noches. I don't remember anything from it since I was unconscious during the whole scheme. All I remember was waking up inside the walls of Las Noches, with Ichigo at my side. Ichigo had won and tended to me, and told me how the squads had used my beaten up and half dead body as a means to bring Ichigo down," Kenpachi continued.

The squad knew very well how much their lieutenant hated to see his fellow team mates or their captain hurt and used, and they easily understood that seeing Kenpachi beaten half to death could make him loose his mind, making him an easier target and opponent.

"Ichigo told me that captain Unohana was the last one standing, and that she had dragged me out on the battlefield with a rope around my neck ready to strangle me. Ichigo told me how the sight had filled him with extra strength, even though he was already exhausted from defeating several captains before her. And so he saved me and had me patched up," Kenpachi finished.

"What happened to her?" A member of the squad asked. "Ichigo ended her life," Kenpachi said in a casual tone as if it was nothing big. A loud gasp came from the entire squad, and they began chattering between them. That action would just add to Ichigo's sentence, all though it probably didn't matter since it was an all-out war at the moment.

On Kenpachi's right Ikakku had broken free from Yumichika and walked up to his captain. "Who was it that beat you up?" He asked with flames oozing of killing intent in his eyes.

"Huh?...Oh," Kenpachi said scratching his forehead.

"Mayuri, Unohana, Sui-Feng, Komamura, and Shunsui ganged up on me. I didn't go down without a fight, all but Shunsui and Unohana resorted to their Ban Kai's," Kenpachi chuckled. "How could they!" The whole squad shouted in anger at the statement.

"Tch… They were simply licking the boots of the Central 46, wagging their tails as they followed the old geezers' orders," Kenpachi snarled. Instantly the whole aura of the room changed, as dark shadows painted the face of every single member in the squad.

"The Central 46," they said in unison.

* * *

**Yeah, so finally I completed a new chapter. Guy's I am really sorry for keeping you waiting like this. But right now my mind is shadowed by many things, and I find it difficult to write anything. I've been trying to fire up my inspiration lately by reading a crap load of fiction and manga, and it has helped a lot. It seems like I have gotten enough to at least continue writing, and I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

**Also I am opening up requests, so if you have one please PM me and I'll give you details on what I can do. I posted my request info as a story, but was told to take it down by the Mods since it wasn't a real story :/ So now I've got to do everything by Private Messaging..**

**Reviews are most welcome.**

**Thank you!**


	26. Eliminating the enemy

**Ch 25**

The room fell silent as the air was being rippled around them. They could feel a reiatsu approaching, and it was damn strong. Inside the Garganta Karin pecked Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, you should probably conceal half of your reiatsu, otherwise you risk having your squad pass out," she said. "Oh right," Ichigo answered, and lowered the level of his pressure.

Inside the 11th squad barracks the air stopped rippling, and several shinigami sighed from being relieved of the forcing pressure. They wondered who or what in the world could create such immense pressure, and just as the hall fell silent a ripping like sound chimed between the walls.

They all looked at their captain whom was sitting with his legs crossed on the stand; he made no sign to even bother checking the sound out. As black squares began forming in the air on Kenpachi's side the squad shouted for him to watch out.

Kenpachi however made no emotion and just kept sitting there staring out in the hall. Shortly after his hand lifted to be placed above the slender fingers that were now resting on his shoulder and his lips curled into a slight smile.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki?! The squad shouted.

Ichigo smirked, the squad kept calling him Kurosaki and he liked it, because now that he knew of his origin the sound of that name being called filled him with pride.

Shortly after a young raven haired girl appeared out of the Garganta and stepped up behind Ichigo, locking her hands around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi guy's. Long time no see," Ichigo smiled before removing Karin's hands from his body and pushing her in front of him.

"This is my little sister Karin, she will be a part of our ranks from today on," Ichigo said. "Hai," the squad said, before Ichigo pushed Karin into the middle of the hall.

"Sorry Karin, I said you could rest but I lied," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Wait, what?" Karin squeaked confused as about 30 of the shinigami formed a circle around her.

"Welcome to squad 11," Kenpachi said with a laugh. "Nii-san," Karin shouted in a complaining tone, before catching the wooden katana that was tossed to her.

Ichigo chuckled as he took a few steps back to sit beside his captain, whom laid a heavy arm across his shoulders. Even though they were in the middle of a war, squad 11 couldn't have been more relaxed.

Ichigo was brimming with confidence and it rubbed off onto those around him, and they had faith in their beloved lieutenant.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wiped the dust off of their clothes, as they turned their backs on the fallen shinigami. Grimmjow's grin never left his face; he was enjoying this battle to no end.

He loved being able to coat his Pantera with lovely crimson blood, which she yearned for so much. Grimmjow was the arrancar that was bound closest to his old original primitive life style. Battle nourished his adrenaline, and his bloodlust awoke over and over again.

Grimmjow was known to give in to his instincts completely if pressured enough, and when he did he became the beast he had once been. Although not returning to his Adjuchas form, his power was doubled as a last resort to beat his enemy.

As of now this had only happened once in his entire lifetime, and that was when he fought the carrot top that was now his younger brother.

He grinned at the thought, and while he and Ulquiorra broke through the guarding wall of the Seiretei and began walking down the streets within; he let out low snarls and grunts of pleasure as he kept pounding his way through the shinigami drinking the blood spilled onto his hands.

Ulquiorra was smiling on the inside, it had been a long time since he saw his little brother enjoy himself so much, and he began realizing just how much the blue haired hot head enjoyed a good battle.

In a way he and Kenpachi could be called twins. Though Kenpachi had more stamina and strength than Grimmjow, their minds were filled with equal willpower and love for fighting. It had been clear when they sparred against each other, they had been so amped up that he and Ichigo had to force them to stop, before one of them got injured beyond reason.

A couple of blocks away the raven could sense the presence of two distinct characters. She grunted, why did she have to be the one to guide them. The blue haired maniac had punched a hole through her gut once for God's sake.

The memory sent chills down her spine, and she was cold sweating at the thought of meeting that beast again. As she turned a corner, Ulquiorra could feel the presence of someone and told Grimmjow to be on the alert.

Grimmjow grinned thinking it would have to be another shinigami for him to knock out, and when the raven turned the corner he lunged at her without even checking if she was friend or foe.

Before they left Hueco Mundo Ichigo had told them that their allied squads would be wearing some sort of mark to distinguish them from the enemy squads, but Grimmjow had forgotten during the heat of the battle.

He laughed loudly as Pantera clashed with Sode no Shirayuki, still failing to notice the obvious mark on Rukia's uniform. Just as he was ready to break Rukia's zanpakuto a pale fist came flying in from the side, sending him crashing into a nearby house.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell!" Grimmjow snapped as he climbed out of the wall. Ulquiorra gave him the death glare and pointed a white finger at Rukia whom stood there frozen. Grimmjow's eyes followed Ulquiorra's finger, and then he noticed.

The sash that kept her uniform together was red, instead of the usual white. Grimmjow sighed heavily, before attempting to calm himself down and slowed his pulse as he sheathed Pantera.

"Sorry brat, didn' recognize ya," Grimmjow said with regret in his voice.

"It's ok," she laughed nervously before motioning for them to follow her as she began shunpoing in front of them. Grimmjow gave off a grunt as Ulquiorra's fist connected with the back of his head, and he mused a low sorry under an irritated growl.

Rukia didn't care to keep an eye on the two, she was only a guide and she knew they would have no problem keeping up. Soon enough their sonido had brought them up in the raven's back and they followed her path, and soon they arrived at a large building.

The number of 11 was painted all around it, and they instantly knew that this was where Ichigo had gone. The place oozed of his reiatsu, though it was nearly completely concealed.

Hollows had extremely well developed sensor skills, and even just a fragment of Ichigo's reaitsu could be felt easily since it was so powerful. Had it not been for his power, Ichigo would never have been able to take the Alpha seat in the pack residing within Las Noches.

He could still remember when Ichigo's reaitsu had nudged him back to life and they had entered Las Noches. Grimmjow had charged at them, but had stopped in his track when he realized who they were. But the rest of the arrancar had not been so compliant and Ichigo had fought nearly every single one of them ranking from 3 to 20.

But Ichigo had earned himself the title and respect of the Alpha, and he now controlled Hueco Mundo as a whole. There was no one there to match his power, so he was pretty safe. After all, power was everything in the dark dimension. It was either kill or be killed, and packs with cubs rarely founded since it was so hard to survive.

Ulquiorra was quite proud of his little brother, proud that someone finally had the courage to stand up for their family name and bring justice upon the Central 46 that had tarnished their family's name so badly. As they entered the main hall, they saw Ichigo on the stand beside Kenpachi and didn't fail to notice all the eye's glued to his figure.

They were brimming with respect and adoration, and both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow realized just how loved their newfound brother was. They silently waited in the back of the room, knowing Ichigo had noticed them and Rukia sighed in relief when the two arrancar put some distance between her and them.

The shinigami had yet to notice the arrancar in the back of their barrack, and when Ichigo did a small wave they gasped.

* * *

Several of them only felt a small gust of air as something flew past them. When two men in white appeared on each of Ichigo's sides all of their hands drew the zanpakuto's from their sheaths.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki!" They shouted ready for action. Ichigo had a hard time trying not to laugh at how skittish they had become, and he casually placed one hand across both Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's shoulder, leaning forward using them as support.

Grimmjow grinned in amusement, while Ulquiorra remained expressionless, although he couldn't deny that the faces of the squad amused him as well.

"Captain!" The squad now shouted, looking at Kenpachi with confused eyes. Kenpachi laughed loudly before he went up to Grimmjow's side and punched him good in the ribs.

"Urgh, why you little!" Grimmjow snarled and launched at Kenpachi and they ended up wrestling in a friendly manner in front of the entire squad. When all the jaws in the room dropped down Ichigo couldn't hold it and his laughter chimed in the room.

"You should see your faces," he stuttered in between his laughing. He was crouching over his stomach, and his whole body was trembling with laughter. However he pulled it together and coughed, before he went up to the wrestlers. Chuckling he grabbed Grimmjow by the scruff of his neck and forced him away from his mate.

"Ichigo otouto," Grimmjow complained. "That's enough Grimmjow," Ichigo said eyeing the feline. "Why I am the one scolded, he started it!" He nagged pointing at the brute that featured a grin on his face.

"Who started it doesn't matter, just cut it out both of you," Ichigo replied laughing.

Grimmjow made a face at Ichigo and went to Ulquiorra, whom wasn't late smacking his little brother in the head. "Nii-sama, not you too!" Grimmjow complained before him, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Kenpachi looked out over the squad again.

This time none of them could hold it as the shinigami looked even more puzzled, and all of them fell into laughter. Grimmjow went as far as starting to ram his fist into the wooden boards beneath him when he saw Yumichika and Ikakku's faces.

"Alright, it's about time I explain everything to you," Ichigo said trying to stir his laughter. The squad fell silent as Ichigo rose up and took a deep breath…

* * *

Ichigo, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikakku and Rukia all fell to their knees as a certain raven entered the squad hall. With grace and fluid motions long black hair rode the ripples in the air created by what little of Ichigo's reiatsu that was leaking out, and they bent their heads down for the beautiful man that stood up in front of them.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow did no such thing, and they were puzzled over the actions of the captain and the lieutenants, and they shortly after noticed that the whole squad had done the same. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did not recognize the man at all, and as he waved his hand with approving eyes Ichigo, Kenpachi, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikakku stood up.

"What does the so-taichou need of us?" Ichigo asked staring into calm silver eyes challenging the stoic man. Byakuya had a soft spot for the carrot top deep inside, and he smiled inside at the challenge that brimmed in those warm chocolate eyes.

"I just wanted to inform you of the fact that the enemy squads' have been defeated completely, and that the path to the central 46 is now open," Byakuya said with a small smile on his lips.

Ichigo could easily tell that the noble enjoyed this battle; he enjoyed treading upon those rules that had been hammered so deep into his head. He enjoyed being free to do whatever the hell he wanted, and though he wouldn't admit it, those who knew him well enough could tell what he felt.

"Then I assume we can all rest and prepare to knock the shit out of some old geezers," Grimmjow snarled from the back.

He and Ulquiorra had watched the little séance and conversation and had been listening closely.

"Hold it Grimmjow, it's not like we can just barge in there and snap a couple of necks," Ichigo said. "We will not have the aid of our allied squads in the confrontation of the Central 46," Ichigo continued.

"Furthermore there is a reason for them ruling this dimension. They are far from being helpless old people whom can't defend themselves," he finished. "Indeed," Byakuya said taking over for Ichigo.

"The Central 46 consists of around 30 elders, and 10 of them have power that outmatch the level of a shinigami captain easily," the raven finished. "So what, we can still kick their butt's," Grimmjow hissed.

In the split of a second Ichigo was up in the face of Grimmjow and stared into his eyes. Grimmjow gulped as Ichigo's reaitsu flared up and his eyes inverted, as the carrot top easily pinned him to the wall.

"Now listen up Grimmjow! If you had been paying any attention during our meetings at all back home, you would have known something very important. I specifically told everyone to not attack unless threatened or harmed. So far the enemy squads have charged at us and that is the only reason why we knocked them out," Ichigo began.

"The strategy of this war is not to ruthlessly beat the crap out of any enemy shinigami that crosses our path. The concept of this war is to attack if attacked, and try to talk everything out instead of doing battle. So we are not going to march right in there and execute all the elders," Ichigo snarled, before releasing his grip on Grimmjow's shoulder and returning to the side of his captain.

The squad watched in awe as Grimmjow fell onto his knees shaking. Even Byakuya was amazed over the power Ichigo held over the arrancar. The squad soon began chattering again as their superiors sat down to discuss strategy for confronting the elders.

* * *

**Whew, another chapter. Even though I don't have much energy and I still have trouble finding inspiration and imagination to write these chapters, I still managed to do this XD Sorry, no real action in this one though guy's. Oh and "Otouto" means little brother**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews are most welcome**


	27. Sanguinem

**Ch 26**

30 heads with wrinkles, grey strands of hair and narrow eyes snapped towards the door as it came down with a loud bang. Their eyes locked on the figure that walked in, their pupils stalking the sky blue hair that took the center of the room.

"Yo bitches, remember me?" Grimmjow said as he eyed the crowd of old people stationed in rows going higher and higher up in the room. The sheer force of blowing down the door had blown the shield's that hid their faces to smithereens and the feline could recognize quite the bunch of faces. The aura that filled the room was deadly, and it pressured the elders.

"Kurosaki Grimmjow," one of them whispered. "Tha's 'ight, a' guess wha'. Yer so dead," he snarled before laughing loudly. The ever so emotionless Ulquiorra soon entered the circular room and shook his head at the mess his little brother had made, before lining up with Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki Ulquiorra," a new voice whispered. Both of them were now dressed in shinigami robes, and the fragment of their hollow masks was gone. They had reverted back to their old shinigami forms, and they were both casually moving their limbs trying to get used to the form they abandoned decades ago.

Though their shinigami forms no longer held any power whatsoever, they still had their hollow powers. Both of the brother's heads snapped to the right when a voice chimed between the walls.

"How dare you show your faces here again, filthy scum!" An aged man with long grey hair and a short beard said. When he got no answer from the two he growled and opened his mouth again. "I demand that you answer me!" Ulquiorra's pupils turned into their hollow slit form as he pinned the shouting man with his jade gaze.

"You do not have the right to demand anything from us, trash!" Ulquiorra said; authority and anger filling his voice. Grimmjow glanced at his brother, it had been decades since he had felt any emotion and feelings beneath his brother's words, and it genuinely surprised him. With a smirk he turned his gaze to the elder that was now left silent.

"What do you want with us," a female voice sounded. "Are ya fuckin retarded? I jus' announced yer death' when walkin' in ere," Grimmjow spat. This brought on laughter from the elders, and Grimmjow snarled loudly.

"Disrespectful brats should know their place," the one whom had shouted earlier said. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra crossed their hands and placed the weight of their body on one foot, and raised a brow at the man.

"Oh really? How funny of you to say that. Considering the fact that your army has been rendered immobile and out of action I think it is you that don't know your place," Ulquiorra stated calmly. A unison gasp was heard throughout the entire hall as reality hit the elders in their heads.

"There's no way you could have taken down all the squads by yourselves," the long haired elder said with confidence. "Are you really that blind?" Ulquiorra asked. "Whatever could you mean by that?" the man asked.

"Considering that nearly half of the Gotei 13 rejects your authority as of right now, you are way too full of yourself," Ulquiorra stated earning yet another gasp from the council. "There is no one in the Seiretei that could possibly reject our authority," the elder snorted.

"Think again," a calm and cold voice erupted from behind the demolished door. The elders turned their attention to the door, and as the sun was reflected in raven hair the Captain Commander Byakuya Kuchiki entered the hall and lined up at Ulquiorra's side.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, what is the meaning of this?" the man asked. Cold grey eyes fell upon the elder, and the raven smirked in amusement. "As a shinigami I couldn't fail to notice the evil deeds caused by you decades ago," Byakuya said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Byakuya didn't answer, he just held up the file containing the death list of the Kurosaki clan. "To think that you'd annihilate an entire clan, and then keep the records on it," he mused. The elders soon began chattering and they all looked at the three men in the room in awe.

"So you found the files, so what?" the man asked. "Right in this very moment the finest of my men are repaying the murderers of the Kurosaki clan," Byakuya said his face showing no emotion. The old man's eyes widened as reality struck him.

"You couldn't possibly mean that you are having the hero's from back then assassinated!" He shouted in desperation. "That is exactly what I mean. And by the way I don't think a single soul in Soul Society but you and your old friends consider them heroes," the raven stated.

"That's a lie, the destruction of the Kurosaki clan saved Soul Society," the man defended himself. "Ruthlessly killing a clan that was the perfect example of how shinigami should be could never be called saving Soul Society," Byakuya snorted. "You ignorant fool Kuchiki," the man snarled.

"To think that the great powerful elders of Soul Society were scared enough of a clan with exceptional power, to actually have to murder it. What a laugh," Byakuya said; earning a loud laughter from the bluenette on Ulquiorra's other side.

"You will pay dearly for this Kuchiki," the man snarled. "Guards!" he called, looking to the door expecting the special guard squad to arrive. In the door came a grinning Renji with the captain and lieutenant of the Central 46's personal guard squad under his arm.

"Captain Abarai, what is the meaning of this?" the man shouted. Renji grinned and pointed to the red sash around his waist. "To put it simply you guys aren't my superiors anymore," he said.

* * *

The sound of metal rubbing against wood chimed between the walls of the council room as the elders drew their Zanpakuto's from their sheaths. "I can already tell reasoning with you will not work," Ulquiorra sighed and put a palm over his eyes.

_"Ichigo, can you hear me?" "Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked. "They have already drawn their swords, what do I do," Ulquiorra asked. _

On the sidelines the people inside the council room could see Ulquiorra's eyes widen for a minute as he felt the anger flowing through his link with Ichigo. As usual Grimmjow wasn't aware enough to notice and he raised a questioning brow at his elder brother.

_"Kill them."_

The order was simple and clean, and this time Grimmjow had heard the voice of Ichigo in his head. "Finally, I was getting tired of waiting," Grimmjow cackled before leaping up onto the first row of the council room.

Pantera coated herself in blood as she cut through the first geezer at the far right. The woman dropped dead on the spot, and Renji featured a grin equal to Grimmjow's as he too leapt onto the first row, killing off the elder at the far left.

Byakuya made no sign of intending to move from his spot, he only watched the show with eyes brimming with amusement. Finally, they were going to pay for having him nearly executing his dearest little sister.

A good 15 minutes later the wood building the two first rows of the council room were slowly dyed red by the blood of the dying elders. Out of 30 there were only 10 left alive.

Ulquiorra and Byakuya shared equal expressionless faces as Renji and Grimmjow easily finished 20 out of the 30 elders. Renji and Grimmjow bumped fists as if they had never been enemies, and their chest's rose and fell quickly, as their breath had become faster during the short fight.

Byuakuya placed a hand on Renji's shoulder, and Ulquiorra placed one on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow and Renji retreated to behind their superiors, as the 10 left standing looked around themselves in shock.

"You will pay dearly for this," the long haired elder snarled, as he and his 9 companions lashed out for the outnumbered 4. Both Grimmjow and Renji had received a battle plan mentally when their superiors touched them, and they knew exactly what to do.

As they ran they secretly began moving in the direction of a large dead end canyon. Their fraccion and the rest of the Espada were waiting there, and Grimmjow just knew that they lusted for blood just as much as he did. The elders were of course furious at the loss of their companions, and were following in blind rage.

They never realized what was coming, and as they passed the entrance of the canyon it was sealed by a large scale and strong binding spell. On the top of the walls around the canyon Menos Grande had been placed acting as guards, ensuring none of the elders would escape through the air.

The long haired elder gawked as all of his nine companions engaged in battles against the Espada and their fraccion. "You set us up?!" he shrieked, before lashing out for Ulquiorra. However his zanpakuto did not meet the pale skin of the arrancar turned shinigami, no it hit the sun kissed skin of a certain ryoka boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the elder hissed. "Indeed Kiyoshi," Ichigo answered with a smug look to his face. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Well, considering the fact that I have my grandfather's memories it is not so surprising is it?" Ichigo questioned. Kiyoshi looked at Ichigo for a second with a confused face before his eyes grew big.

"No… No that's impossible. You can't be!" he shouted in ager. "We'll see," Ichigo hummed. As soon as Kiyoshi managed to gather his thoughts, his mouth opened to spit at Ichigo. "You made a mistake going to war against us. It would all have been for the better of the Soul Society if you would have accepted your sentence and just died silently," he wheezed.

Ichigo only raised a brow as he replied, "considering the fact that your name is Kiyoshi, I find it hard to believe that someone described as pure could commit such heinous acts against a clan he was scared off."

"Don't you dare insult my name," Kiyoshi snarled as he lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even bother to block and took the blow spot on, grinning as blood seeped out of his side. "Arrogance will ensure your demise," Kiyoshi grinned.

"If you say so," Ichigo replied in a casual tone.

* * *

Kiyoshi groaned as he fell to his knees clenching a deep gash that seemed to have shattered his shoulder. He looked up as a shadow covered his face, and glared mockingly at the carrot top. Ichigo smirked, as his foot came flying into Kiyoshi's face. Kiyoshi grunted as he stood back up to his feet, and moved his zanpakuto from his right to the left hand.

"Don't think that this is over just because you shattered one of my arms," Kiyoshi laughed. Ichigo looked curiously at the man, trying to figure out his scheme.

"Dye everything crimson Sanguinem!" Kiyoshi shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized the geezer had called on the power of his zanpakuto. _What a weird name, it definitely wasn't Japanese, maybe latin? _Ichigo thought, as he watched the blood spilling from Kiyoshi's wounded shoulder coat his blade in a cloak of red.

Ichigo watched in awe as the blood seemed to mix in with the metal, and as crimson red gave away to cold grey a horrifying blade showed itself. The blade had turned into a double sided spear, both heads curved back like the head of a harpoon.

One head was clean and smooth in its blade, while the other one was ragged and made for shredding. Both heads had an opening that sported red glowing orbs in the middle, and truth to be told the shikai looked like a vicious two headed dragon or snake, or whatever you'd want to call it. Everything about the blade screamed death, and Ichigo now knew he was dealing with an opponent of great power.

"What will you do, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kiyoshi sang as he lashed out for the orangette. Ichigo tried to dodge, but the tip of the smooth head slashed his upper arm. As Ichigo proceeded to retreat Kiyoshi smirked. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the pain that surged through his arm, and as he studied it he could see spikes of red sticking out from it.

"You see Kurosaki, Sanguinem has the magnificent power to control and manipulate the blood of the area it slashes for a few seconds," Kiyoshi cackled. As Ichigo realized just how incredible this shikai was, he sported his usual scowl on his face.

He sighed and as Kiyoshi tried to find any sign of fear in the ryoka boy his eyes looked with glowing golden eyes of a predator. The sheer killing intent hidden behind those eyes were enough to make Kiyoshi falter as he took a few steps back.

The inverted eyes looking back at him screamed of raw power, and Kiyoshi had no idea as to how far the power extended. As he loosed focus for a split second, he found his blade grabbed by snow white hands in the next instant.

Looking at the figure in front of him, his eyes took in the looks of a pale man, with ashen locks and incredibly golden eyes.

"Kurosaki?" He questioned. "Damn' right," the distorted voice cackled. Kiyoshi felt a cold chill haunt his spine at the blurry voice, and he gulped.

He no longer felt as confident as in the beginning, and he did not know that his own doubt would lead to his downfall later on.

* * *

**Sorry guys. I know, it's short. Truth to be told I am struggling with my inspiration still, and writing just this short chapter took a hell of a lot energy and devotion… I am trying to keep updating on a regular basis, but it's becoming quite hard. However I have gotten an awesome request for a story, and I think I simply need to focus on something else than Birth of a Shinigami right now… So I am thinking of starting on the request story to let my mind work on something new. I hope it'll make it easier for me to continue on this story. While I'll be writing on the request story, I will still try to update this one as often as possible, so please bear with me until I get over my problems…**

**Reviews are most welcome**


	28. Rise from the ashes

**Ch 27**

Kiyoshi cackled as his Sanguinem tore through the muscles of Ichigo's pale figure, and every now and then he took the time to lick Ichigo's blood off of the tip of his spear with a huge grin.

Ichigo was disgusted by the man he was clashing with, this man had been responsible for the wipe out of his entire clan and now the only survivors including him and his little sister were finally taking revenge.

Ichigo had always tried to fool himself with thoughts of justice, but in truth his heart raged with vengeance, along with the heart of his brothers. He wanted to avenge his father whom had been forced to flee, he wanted to avenge his grandfather, and he wanted to avenge Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's loss of their eldest brother, and father.

Ichigo's rage was only building with each strike, and the more he fought Kiyoshi the deeper he fell to the pits of hell. Ichigo could feel his sanity vanish little by little, and he hoped he would be able to stay sane.

His will was battling his heart, and Ichigo was on the verge of tears when Zangetsu danced with Sanguinem. On the sidelines both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could feel the turmoil that was Ichigo's emotions and mind, and their concern for the orange head grew with each second Ichigo fought.

Ichigo and Kiyoshi suddenly came to a standstill, as both had received injuries of equal fatality. Ichigo snarled deeply as his regenerative abilities set to work, and he watched as his own blood was used to knit together Kiyoshi's injuries.

Only minutes ago Kiyoshi had decided to release his Ban Kai, and with that Sanguinem had become even more terrifying. The spear had split in favor of Kiyoshi now holding one sword in each hand, and every time Kiyoshi decided to thrust one of his swords in the ground Ichigo had to jump to avoid the spears of blood that broke through the surface.

The blood was totally at Sanguinem's command and it bent and moved as if it was alive, attacking Ichigo from all directions. Despite Ichigo being able to heal himself, the injuries were dealt at such high speed and amounts that he had trouble keeping up and Ichigo was now kneeling on the crimson ground panting heavily.

Ichigo half assed blocked a swing from Kiyoshi which earned him another injury that tore through his left shoulder, leaving him with only one sword arm until it had healed.

How he wished he could swing just as strong with one arm like Kenpachi. Ichigo groaned and got up to his feet, coughing up blood due to multiple half healed stab wounds on his torso and abdomen.

On the sidelines his brothers and allies were watching with worry, their strong and brave Ichigo was being pushed back by the old geezer.

Ichigo tried to get up again, but his knee gave in due to it having been dislocated sometime during battle and still not having fallen back into place. Ichigo was dealt damage faster than he could fix it, and the spectators were beginning to think he would lose.

* * *

As Ichigo finally managed to drag himself up and onto his feet, he barely managed to block Sanguinem as it came striking for his jugular, intending to end his life with decapitation.

Ichigo groaned at the strain it put on his already shattered shoulder, and pushed back as hard as he could managing to deal Kiyoshi a strike to his left hip.

Kiyoshi yelped and lashed out for Ichigo whom managed to dodge, his knee finally beginning to heal having popped back already. Ichigo kept dodging in hopes of his wounds healing quicker if he avoided straining them too much, and to his relief they did.

Several of his deepest gashes and cuts began healing, and soon his shattered shoulder was back to normal leaving him with two functional sword arms.

On the sidelines Grimmjow sighed in relief as he could see Ichigo's most severe injuries having healed up. Both brawlers were sweating and panting heavily now, both having battled for probably one hour already.

Ichigo let his distorted voice roar as he lashed out at Kiyoshi successfully stabbing him missing his heart by centimeters. Kiyoshi snarled and winced in pain as Ichigo drew back his sword.

* * *

"Now you've done it Kurosaki," he growled. Ichigo watched as Kiyoshi began draining reiatsu from the environment around him, and Ichigo realized he was doing the same as the bount's had done.

He watched as Kiyoshi effectively pulled enough reaitsu to heal his most severe damages seeing as it was much quicker than letting Sanuinem heal his wounds, and then launched for Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked and fired a small cero at Kiyoshi, and it hit its target dead on sending the old man flying a hundred yards or so. Kiyoshi snarled as he launched at Ichigo again, and Ichigo could feel the killing intent rising as Kiyoshi began pushing harder.

In the end the reaitsu which pushed harder would dominate and destroy the other one, which was something Ichigo had learned early on when he invaded Soul Society for the first time.

Kenpachi had told him that when Ichigo had landed a blow that didn't even cut through Kenpachi's skin while his own hand had been wounded by Zangetsu's hilt.

Ichigo remembered their first meeting, which had also been their first battle and even though the memory made him want to smile he scowled as Kiyoshi as he was put on the defensive blocking and dodging again.

When Ichigo finally made a counter move he shredded Kiyoshis's shoulder and made the old geezer loose his dominant sword arm. Kiyoshi retreated back a few steps before he glared at Ichigo with a smirk and put his hand up to cover his face.

Ichigo and his brothers watched with wide eyes as reaitsu gathered in his palms and a mask formed on Kiyoshi's face. The mask was similar to Shinji's being completely white and his eyes just like Ichigo's inverted to grey scleras with golden irises.

"Impossible, how?" Ichigo questioned with a snarl.

"You see, I had the pleasure of becoming one of Aizen's beloved little specimen before I entered the council and I spent many years in one of his hidden research facilities," Kiyoshi began explaining making Ichigo's eyes go even bigger.

"So after many painful experiments, I became the first successful half hollow half shinigami hybrid. At the time the Kurosaki were still around and I began hating them for having been born with this power naturally. I hated Aizen for not using one of you Kurosaki to still his curiosity, and I developed the need to rid Soul Society of all abominations with hollow powers. I hated myself, and I hated the Kurosaki for having been the ones to trigger Aizen's want to create his own army of hybrids," Kiyoshi growled.

Ichigo snarled loudly and waves of reiatsu rippled the air as his anger rose to new heights.

"So you eliminated my entire clan because Aizen used you as a guinea pig, that's so wrong that it cannot be justified. An entire clan shouldn't have to suffer just because you ended up as Aizen's new toy," Ichigo growled as he launched at Kiyoshi with renewed strength.

"You fool," Kiyoshi said as he stabbed Ichigo from behind with his Sanguinem.

Ichigo coughed up blood and fell to his knees under a binding spell that Kiyoshi cast seconds after. Kiyoshi's sonido was far more advanced than Ichigo's and the ashen hair and pale skin was dyed red by crimson blood as Ichigo began bleeding out from his damaged innards.

Ichigo continued coughing up blood as Kiyoshi slowly began moving towards the coughing arrancar, picking up Ichigo's Zangetsu along the way.

Zangetsu cried and screamed in protest as he was picked up by a hand that was not his masters, and tried to force himself out of Kiyoshi's hand but found that he couldn't break free of those strong lanky fingers.

Ichigo glared with burning eyes as Kiyoshi pointed Zangetsu's tip at his heart and didn't flinch even the slightest as Kiyoshi drove Zangetsu through his master's heart with glowing maniac like eyes.

"You see Ichigo, in the end the Central 46 ended up at my command, and only half of them wanted to erase your clan so I silenced their protests with memory spells. You'll die and I'll keep on ruling the Seiretei with my council once you and your pesky companions have been eliminated," Kiyoshi laughed.

Ichigo could feel his reiatsu fading, and could hear Zangetsu's cries of agony in the back of his mind. Just before he fell to the ground he growled

"After death, rise once again to defend Kuroi Fushichou." Kiyoshi looked at Ichigo and raised a brow.

"What was that my dying friend?" Kiyoshi laughed as he brutally kicked Ichigo in the face sending him crashing back first into the crimson ground.

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Karin and Kenpachi cried out from the sidelines.

* * *

"It's over. I won!" Kiyoshi cackled over and over again as he went on a killing spree of the lesser shinigami and arrancar of both allied sides. Shinigami after shinigami fell, along with several fraccion and as Kiyoshi went mad Kenpachi hurried to the pale shinigami turned hollow's side placing fingers at his throat.

Kenpachi couldn't feel any pulse, and his eye brimmed with tears as they dripped down on the lifeless Ichigo's face. Kenpachi's body twitched and flinched as he began shivering and sobbing loudly.

Holding the body of the dead Ichigo in his arms he cried out his agony showing emotions he had never shown before. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's faces were stained with tears as they too approached their dead brother, while Karin had simply collapsed on the ground falling back into the comfort of Toshiro's lap.

Toshiro was trying his best not to cry for his little brother, but he wailed his sorrow along with Karin and the others.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had gone over to Kenpachi's side and the three men had formed a circle, kneeling over Ichigo's body with their head's resting against each other as they silently cried for the person that had been a brother and mate.

They sobbed louder as Ichigo's body turned into a pile of ash, and all three of them were now burning with rage determined to avenge their beloved orange haired shinigami.

"Bind, Murcielago!" Ulquiorra shouted.

"Grind, Pantera" Grimmjow snarled.

Kenpachi tore his eye patch of releasing his crushing reiatsu.

Karin could feel the power bursts in her brothers and shakily got up to her feet as she shouted

"Ban Kai Takeshi Tatsumaki!"

Karin didn't care if she killed everyone around her, so long as she avenged her brother and her reaitsu boosted as she gave into that cackling voice in the back of her mind.

Her mask appeared as she launched at Kiyoshi whom was still hollowfied. They began a dance of swords, Karin immediately taking damage being less experienced than Kiyoshi.

She screamed in anger, her distorted voice sending chills down Toshiro's spine as her body began changing.

Karin grew long fangs, and her legs gave away to a long serpent like tail with spikes on top, and a tuft of long blue silky fur on the end. Her head grew in length, and became snake like while her hollow mask grew.

Kiyoshi was locked inside the glowing blue eyes of the now completely hollowfied and rampaging Karin whom floated in the air with the help of white wings.

From beneath her hollow mask a long and wild ice blue mane flowed and a long split tongue was coming out of a hole in her mask that completely covered her face.

She was screaming as her clawed hands lashed out for Kiyoshi whom easily dodged the raging girl. Cero after cero shot out from Karin's fanged jaws as she screamed and roared her sorrow and anger, and one actually hit Kiyoshi as he slipped on the ground while dodging.

The instinctive hollow in control of Karin's body quickly took the chance and bit around Kiyoshi's neck only to have the hollowfied geezer laugh as he by sheer muscle powers forced Karin's jaws open.

She snarled in anger as she launched herself at the shinigami turned hollow, only to have her arm cut off by a sword, even though it came back just as quickly as it had come off.

Shortly after Karin's slim neck was in the grip of Kiyoshi's palms and he cackled like a maniac as he squeezed his palms shut, effectively cutting off Karin's air supply.

Karin began choking, and as consciousness and life faded from her so did her hollowfication. Shortly after a lifeless and barely alive Karin was hanging limply in the air, still caught in Kiyoshi's grip.

"Damn you," she wheezed as Kiyoshi moved to finish her.

"Karin!" Toshiro screamed as he saw Sanguinem flying in for the raven haired girl's throat.

* * *

Karin barely managed to make out the shape of Sanguinem as it came flying in for her throat, and he squeezed her eyes shut thinking her last hour had come.

However the pain of the blade decapitating her never came and she watched as Kiyoshi flew through the air smashing into the rocky wall of the canyon that they were still situated in.

She gasped for air as she was finally free of that choking grip and fell to the ground on shaky feet. Kiyoshi growled as he landed on the ground and shrieked "Whoever did that will die, do you hear me!"

He watched the dust cloud that had formed around the girl he had nearly killed and froze as two black wings shot out from the cloud. Soon after a shadow appeared within the dust and as the person came into view Kenpachi, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shouted "Ichigo!"

Seconds ago Ichigo had lied dead in their arms, yet here he was rescuing Karin like he had never been stabbed through the heart. Zangetsu rested at his hips as he took a few more steps forward.

"Impossible, I killed you with your own Zanpakuto!" Kiyoshi screamed.

"After death, rise to defend once again Kuroi Fushichou," Ichigo sang as he walked towards the petriefied Kiyoshi. His pale skin gave ways to a nearly black one, his wrists sporting a crown of black feathers with orange tips.

His wings grew larger as the outer feathers sported orange tips as well. From his tailbone a large tail grew, that split into three forming a spear once all tail feathers were held straight together.

All three tail feather's danced on Ichigo's reiatsu as his feet's gained extra joints in favor of bird like feet with menacing curved black claws.

Ichigo's hair grew to ground length, and it seemed to live a life of its own. From the distance it could be mistaken for fire as it swirled and danced in the dense air.

The upper half of Ichigo's face was completely covered in a black mask that ended in a point over his nose ridge that resembled a hooked beak with jagged undersides, and his eyes turned completely golden inside the slim and pointy openings of the skull that were for his eyes.

His fingers grew claws equal to those of his feet and he smirked as his eyes lit up together with severaø tribal orange bodies that were decorating his arms, chest and feet.

Kiyoshi cowered as Ichigo flapped one of his wings, sending razor sharp feathers flying at the hollowfied geezer whom barely managed to dodge them.

"You made a great mistake when you decided to erase my clan for good. Can you see how our grandfather's power clings to me in order to save our clan?" Ichigo snarled viciously.

"It can't be!" Kiyoshi shrieked.

"I killed your grandfather Hisashi hundreds of years ago!" he continued.

"Indeed you did, but before he left this world he left some of his reiatsu with his eldest son. When uncle died he entrusted grandfather's reaitsu to the hollow residing within my father Isshin. When Isshin couldn't control the power, he killed his hollow soul and the reaitsu passed onto me while I was still developing inside my mom's stomach. I had to endure a lot in order to control the power I was given, and now I can use it to avenge my family and bring justice upon you!" Ichigo growled before using his sonido to appear in front of Kiyoshi hitting him in his face breaking his nose and mask in the process.

Kiyoshi shrieked in pain as his face was dyed red, and launched at Ichigo only to find his arm grabbed and twisted till a sickening snap was heard.

He wailed in pain as his under arm was brutally broken, and a loud grunt escaped him as Ichigo threw him into the canyon wall. As Kiyoshi tried to get up a crying Karin threw herself into the arms of her brother pounding at his chest.

"I thought you were dead idiot!" She screamed but was muffled as Ichigo crushed her in a strong hug.

"I was dead, grandfather revived me through this final resurrection," Ichigo said, tears escaping his eyes as he hugged his crying sister.

Shortly after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a bone crushing, both of them hitting Ichigo hard in the head afterwards. Ichigo said ouch before he was dragged into the embrace of a warm brute, soon finding his lips caught in a mind blowing kiss.

"Thanks for all the attention guys, but as you can see I am alive and well. I believe we owe someone a hell of a beating," he ended with a snarl.

With that Kenpachi, Karin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra snapped their heads in the direction where Kiyoshi was trying to get up, failing since his legs had been caught under a pile of rubble.

As 4 pair of glowing eyes brimming with hate and killing intent looked his way, he whimpered knowing he had never really won and that his time was out. Doing one or two desperate attempts to flee he failed and he cowered under the heavy combined spiritual pressure of three siblings and a mate staring down at him.

He shrieked in pain as Karin and Grimmjow grabbed one leg each and shattered his shins with their bare hands.

Next Ulquiorra grabbed both of his shoulders, and dug his claws into them as he crushed them so smithereens, earning loud wails of pain from the crazy geezer.

Then came Kenpachi, whom brutally stomped down on Kiyoshis sternum breaking his collar bone and a few ribs.

Kiyoshi coughed up blood and wheezed as his lungs were punctured and watched with fear in his eyes as the small Toshiro had joined and was now towering over him like a giant with glowing turquoise eyes.

"This is for killing my little brother!" he snarled before ramming his foot down on Kiyoshi's face breaking his jaw with a sickening crack leaving the geezer to spit out the teeth he had left.

Then Ichigo came and grabbed Kiyoshi by the neck lifting his limp body in the air. The rest of their allied captains watched with shock as an orange cero with black outlines formed at the tip of his beak.

Ichigo mercilessly fired the cero leaving Kiyoshi with a gaping hole in the middle of his chest at the exact same place where Ichigo's hollow hole was situated.

"Damn you!" Kiyoshi managed to wheeze before Toshiro called "Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" making an ice crystal out of Kiyoshi effectively trapping him in his half dead state.

Kenpachi was about to shatter the crystal but was restricted by a sun tanned hand as Ichigo shed his resurrection with a sigh.

"Don't love, he's going to the maggot's nest," Ichigo said, dragging Kenpachi into a kiss.

* * *

"It's finally over," Ulquiorra said.

"Now dad and grandfather can rest in peace," Grimmjow said as he and Ulquiorra drew Ichigo into a brotherly hug.

"Thank you little brother," they said in unison to the carrot top.

Ichigo cried together with them, happy that they had finally avenged their family and cleaned their name. Everything Kiyoshi had said had been caught with recorders brought in from the human world, and he was bound for a life sentence in the maggot's nest.

"Let us go home, and celebrate the riddance of Central 46," Ichigo said as he began shunpoing towards the seiretei, followed by his family and allies.

As they entered with the same numbers they had left with, except for the 5-6 arrancar and shinigami Kiyoshi had killed they were met with a lineup of all the squads that had been too afraid to go against the council.

They were all looking at Ichigo with fear in their eyes.

"You need not fear me, Central 46 is gone and now Soul Society can go back to what it once was," Ichigo said.

"I am now proud to be announcing the homecoming of our long lost 5th noble clan, the Kurosaki!" Byakuya then shouted over the crowd, earning a soft glance from Ichigo.

There was silence for a moment, before all the other squads shouted, and cried out in joy as they threw their zanpakuto in the air. They no longer had to fear the merciless council, or follow their unacceptable rules and they could finally return to their original purpose.

Once again they could return to their peaceful job of guiding lost souls over to soul society, and saving the hollow ones that brought torment and fear to the human world. They no longer had to battle the arrancar, or chase after the true sunlight of soul society.

They no longer had to fear being executed for the smallest trespassing of a rule, they could live normal soul lives.

A resounding "Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo!" sounded over the entire Seiretei as Ichigo, Kenpachi and his siblings headed for the 11th squad barracks.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Sanguinem: Blood**

**Kurio Fushichou: Black phoenix **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**I don't really know what to say other than Holy mother***ing God, such an intense chapter. I killed Ichigo and revived him, man ain't I a meanie. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack XD Yeah so finally, the most importan chapter of the story has been written and posted :D Don't worry though, there are still at least 2 more chapters to go, so BoS isn't closing yet :p**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	29. New positions

**Ch 28**

"I request your attention fellow shinigami!" Byakuya called out to the gathering in front of him.

His eyes were as cold and calm as ever as he prepared to announce the decisions that had been made within the Gotei 13. A few day's had gone by since Ichigo finished off the Central 46 together with his family and allies, and truth to be told Byakuya was proud of having played a major role in the battle.

He had been reluctant to aid Ichigo at first, but then he had remembered the words Ichigo had spoken to him the second time they crossed blades. Ichigo had trampled so easily on everything Byakuya stood for, and made him realize that family was worth more than pride and social status.

Although people generally though that he still had a stick up his ass, Byakuya's views and morals had changed quite the bit and it was all thanks to the carrot top. Byakuya had developed a soft spot for the orange hair, though he would never admit so and in secret he was truly happy Ichigo invaded Soul Society along with his friends all those years ago.

Now Soul Society would finally return to what it once was, Ichigo had even received word of appreciation from the Soul King. Byakuya was really proud of Ichigo and if it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo was already the heir to the Kurosaki seat, he'd adopt the orangette in as his successor.

Half of the shinigami that lived in Soul Society would lead a much easier life now, they would be able to experience the true purpose of Soul Society's existence, while the other half would return to routines they had nearly forgotten about.

Byakuya cleared his throat and let his cold gaze freeze upon the crowd.

"I am proud to announce the return of the 11th squad lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said and Ichigo stepped forward, his badge firm in place around his left arm.

"I am also going to step down from my positions as the Head Captain. This was decided by vote inside the Gotei 13, and I am happy to announce that all Captains' and Lieutenants' have come to the decision of promoting Kyoraku Shunsui as the new head captain. Myself I will take on the position as captain of the 6th squad, while Captain Abarai will return to his position as my lieutenant." Byakuya drew his breath and continued.

"I am also proud to announce the promotion of Kotetsu Isane whom will take on the role as Captain of the 4th division, while Yamada Hanataro will take on the position as Kotetsu's lieutenant." Byakuya took a short break to let the shinigami digest the information and then spoke on.

"Further on Urahara Kisuke has accepted the offer to return as Captain of the 12th division, while Kurotsuchi has been found guilty of helping with the assassination of several Kurosaki and has therefore been sentenced to a life time in the maggot's nest."

A loud chatter could be heard as the shinigami began talking amongst them. Byakuya had to cough to gain their attention again and continued his speech of promotion's and demotions.

"Also Yoruichi is returning, and Sui-Feng will be demoted to lieutenant, as Shihoin Yoruichi will return to her previous position as Captain of the stealth force." Another short break and Byakuya prepared to end the speech with the last promotions and demotions.

"Kuchiki Rukia have been promoted to Captain of the 8th division and Shiba Miyako will take Kuchiki's place as the lieutenant of the 13th division, may all of you have luck and fortune in your new positions," Byakuya said before bowing to the crowd and handing his Captain robes over to Shunsui. Then Renji came up with Byakuya's old Captain robes and smiled.

"I'm happy to be your subordinate once again Captain; it will be an honor serving you again." Byakuya's lips tilted a smile before he gave his lieutenant a light pat on the shoulder before returning to his rightful spot in the lineup of Captains'.

Rukia blushed as she got her robes and Kuchiki heirlooms, and straightened her back as she took place in the line of Captains'. Kotetsu gave a meek nod as she too received her white robe, and quietly took her place amongst the others.

Then Kisuke and Yoruichi received their robes and smiled as they finally returned to their home. Next all the Lieutenants' received their badges and took their place's behind their respective Captains'.

The crowd looked up at the Captain's once more as Shunsui stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I am proud to take on the position as your Head Captain, and I will do my best to meet your expectations," he said with a smile. "Also I'd like to reintroduce a special someone to you all," he said.

He chuckled as the crowd began mumbling, struck with curiosity as to whom this person could be.

"I am proud to introduce the head of the 5th noble clan, Kurosaki Isshin!" At first there was silence, but then the older generation of Shinigami began clapping and cheering as Isshin stepped past his son and Captain Zaraki.

"I must say, it feel's great to come home after all these years," Isshin said as he smiled to the crowd.

"I am proud to be able to say that the Kurosaki manor is under restoration and that I and my family members will move in shortly and resume our old tasks within the Seiretei," he then continued pointing at Ichigo, whom in turn pushed a resisting Karin in front of him.

The crowd once more cheered and clapped, making Karin blush and hide behind Ichigo.

"Now then, putting that aside I have a special announcement for everyone. I am proud to give Ichigo the title of honor Shinigami, and I expect all of you to pay deep respect to this young man," Shunsui said and dragged Ichigo to the front so the crowd could see him properly.

A large roar was heard as the Shinigami began stomping, cheering and whistling for the sunlight of Soul Society, and Ichigo was left with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"I am also happy to present two long lost and surviving Kuroski too you. I expect you to treat them like you would treat any other noble shinigami, and pay them your respect," Shunsui continued.

The crowd gasped as Grimmjow appeared at Shunsui's side placing his hand atop of Ichigo's shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"Yo everyone. Names Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques; but call me Grimmjow," he said waving to the girls in the crowd making several of them blush as the handsome man displayed to them. A few shouts of protests came from the crowd, claiming that they could never treat hollow scum like Grimmjow as shinigami. Grimmjow's keen ears of course picked up on the few lines and his cyan eyes quickly pinned the skeptic Shinigami.

"Do you have a death wish pal?" He growled warningly.

"Now now, please don't be mean. As I said I expect you all to treat Grimmjow here as the noble he is. Though he might have lost his shinigami appearance, his heart still remains half us, and half hollow and anyone whom disrespects Grimmjow or sullies the Kurosaki name can expect grave punishment," Shunsui said eyeing the crowd with glowing eyes.

Next Ulquiorra appeared quickly knocking Grimmjow in the head for causing a ruckus, before stepping up at Ichigo's side. His face emotionless as ever he presented himself.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, please just call me Schiffer," he said. Then Ichigo stepped forward and coughed.

"I am sure you must be curious as to why Ulquiorra and Grimmjow here are connected to the Kurosaki and I shall explain to you. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, along with their deceased elder brother were the children of my uncle, thus making us cousins. They will probably travel between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, but I need your hospitality to be at top whenever they decide to come here to stay for a few days." A short moment of silence spread through the crowd before they said "Hai Ichigo-sama!" Ichigo smiled and gave his gratitude and spoke once more.

"As of right now, I am the king of the arrancar thus I need to travel regularly to Hueco Mundo to keep the peace. While I'm away I entrust Madarame Ikakku to handle my duties as Lieutenant."

With approving nods of all Captain's Ichigo finally stepped back alongside his father, sister and brothers and the Shinigami were dismissed after being told there was going to be a get together later in the evening.

* * *

Ichigo and Kenpachi were venturing through the streets of the Seiretei talking casually, as they headed for the Kurosaki manor. The eastern houses had been restored already, and that was where the rooms for the top branch were located.

Ichigo's father had already gone back to the realm of the living in order to check on Yuzu, worried about his little girl now that she would be living alone. Karin had snuck of somewhere with someone, but Ichigo had a good idea of who it was.

The sparks had been there ever since Karin first met Toshiro, mistaking him for a grade school student like herself while he was on a mission in Karakura town. Toshiro had helped Karin's soccer team win a game, and later saved Karin and her friends from a hollow.

Toshiro had developed a sense of duty and care for the girl, and he and Karin got along well. Ichigo had no problem letting his sister's hand fall into Toshiro's palm; he knew they were meant to be.

Ichigo happily reached up to kiss his mate; ignoring the stares of those they passed by. Gay relationships weren't that uncommon in Soul Society, and there had even been married couples from time to time.

Of course Kenpachi had forgotten to tell Ichigo when he first advanced, and now Ichigo was half angry at the brute for making him worry so much about their social status.

Their type of relationship wasn't shunned here, like it was most places in the living realm and Ichigo enjoyed the freedom to shower his brute with love in public. They had talked it over with Shunsui, and he had smiled and told them that it was fine.

You_ need not worry about their private life mixing with their work_, that was what he had told them winking to Ichigo with a knowing smile.

It was then Ichigo got it, Shunsui himself was in love with a colleague and it wasn't all that hard to guess who it was.

* * *

As Ichigo unlocked the gate in front of the manor he was stunned by the beautiful garden. There was a beautiful little creek running through the yard, ending in a shallow pond filled with colorful koi fish.

A beautifully carved wooden bridge ran across it, and as Ichigo and Kenpachi crossed over the wind sent its breath through the many sakura tree's in the garden. The display of dancing sakura petals dancing in the air, bathing in the moonlight was beautiful and he sighed peacefully.

He then continued to lead and slid a door open. They came into a large greeting hall, and on the wall hung the Zanpakuto that had been wielded by the very first Kurosaki.

Though most Zanpakuto crumbled and turned to dust when their master died, this Zanpakuto along with its master had been so great that the sword had been sealed with a special kido that prevented it from fading away.

Ichigo could feel the spirit of the Zanpakuto, and as his lithe finger's brushed across the scabbard electricity shot through his body. All the knowledge and memories of the Zanpakuto was transferred to Ichigo and he smiled at all those happy and bright memories he saw.

Children were smiling and greeting him, adding sama to his name all the time. Adult's bowed and asked him for opinions on different matters, and he was offered dinner or tea at every doorstep.

On the sidelines Kenpachi watched as Ichigo's figure softened while he held the Zanpakuto and he smiled. For the very first time, there were no signs of pain, torment or hate in Ichigo's beautiful face, and Kenpachi enjoyed the view making sure to hammer the picture so hard into his mind that he would never forget it.

Ichigo drew the Zanpakuto from its scabbard and both he and Kenpachi were truly amazed by it. The katana was just like your regular katana, only with a black blade. It was just like Ichigo's Ban Kai, the only difference was the guard and the lack of a chain at the end of the hilt.

It was truly beautiful, and Ichigo caressed the blade swearing he heard the soul of the Zanpakuto purr in delight. Ichigo sheathed the black katana and hung it up on the wall again, before he continued to walk sliding open yet another door.

This was the official greeting room for the leaders, and leading out of it were 5 doors. One led to Ichigo's quarters, while the other three led to Isshin, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Karin's room.

Ichigo smiled at how they had chosen to identify the rooms. Ichigo's door was decorated with a large gothic zero, while Ulquiorra's was painted with a gothic one. Grimmjow's had a gothic two, while Karin's had a gothic 6. Isshin's door was decorated with a beautiful Japanese dragon, clearly identifying the quarter as the leaders.

As Ichigo entered his room, his eyes fell upon a large square chamber. In the middle there was a large futon, which looked really comfy. Separated from the rest of the room by thin walls, was a small dining area, and a large wardrobe.

There was no kitchen area, seeing as once the Kurosaki household was up and running again, there would be servants there to make dinner preparations and everything. On the left wall there was a door, and when Ichigo slid it open he and Kenpachi stepped into their own private garden.

In the middle of the garden there was a natural hot spring, which looked very welcoming. The edges of the spring were crowned by beautiful young sakura trees and the whole scenery was enchanting. The manor was so beautiful Ichigo couldn't describe it.

Without a warning he dragged Kenpachi with him down into the hot spring, not caring to strip them off their yukata's.

* * *

Ichigo snarled in excitement as his pale body was thrown upon the comfy futon. His navy blue tongue slid sensually across his lips as his golden eyes flashed at the brute hovering above him.

Black fingernails dug into Kenpachi's shoulders as Ichigo forcibly drew his mate down into a searing kiss. Kenpachi moaned with lust, as his crotch throbbed and he deepened the kiss.

Ichigo purred into Kenpachi's mouth as their tongues twirled and danced until Kenpachi finally dominated Ichigo completely. Ichigo shivered with excitement as Kenpachi's rough hands gently ghosted across his pale flesh down to his waistline.

Ichigo purred seductively as Kenpahi began hitting his buttons, and moaned loudly as his perked nipples were caught by massaging fingers. All the while a warm and rough tongue traced Ichigo's lithe muscled abdomen making the ashen haired arrancar writher and moan in pleasure.

Kenpachi groaned as the pressure built in his crotch, and rubbed his and Ichigo's erections together making the smaller male mewl happily. Kenpachi took a moment to stop and look at the sight beneath him. There on the futon, laid his Ichigo covered in sweat shivering with excitement.

"So fucking beautiful," he purred as he reached down grabbing the throbbing member of Ichigo.

Ichigo growled ferociously as his throb was dulled some by Kenpachi's stroking hands and small moans and mewls escaped his pale lips as Kenpachi worked his erection.

Kenpachi loved how the sounds Ichigo made seemed to come from all directions at once, the distorted voice was so enchanting and mystical and a big turn on for the brute.

"Damn, I can't believe we didn't try this before," Kenpachi panted as he lowered his head letting his tongue probe at the head of Ichigo's length.

A soft mewl escaped Ichigo, as he eagerly bucked his hips forward in an invitation. Kenpachi hummed and took Ichigo's full length inside his mouth to jerk his lover off.

As the throb in his dick decreased, the throb in his behind increased and Ichigo fisted his hands into those long beautiful locks of black hair that framed the manly face of his lover so well.

"Mmmm…So good," Ichigo moaned.

Kenpachi grinned around Ichigo's dick as he increased his force and speed, leaving Ichigo to writher in ecstasy beneath him.

"Shit…gonna…cum…" Ichigo groaned, and shortly after his orgasm exploded and filled Kenpachi's mouth with salty semen, which had a touch of strawberry to it.

"I love your fluids," Kenpachi growled as he swallowed and licked his lips in a most feral way, his eyes glowing as he did so.

"Fuck Kenpachi…Take me already!" Ichigo growled impatiently as the throb in his ass became too much, and Kenpachi raised a brow.

"Take you dry?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah; I can handle the pain…" Ichigo groaned as he clawed at Kenpachi's arms.

Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi pushed through his unprepared entrance and winced at the pain that shot up his spine.

"You ok?" Kenpachi asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…Just give me…some time…to…adjust," Ichigo breathed.

Once Ichigo had adjusted to the intrusion he growled, making Kenpachi begin rocking his hips back and forth. Ichigo winced as Kenpachi rubbed his dry walls, but the pain soon turned into pleasure as Kenpachi brushed his prostate lightly.

As a satisfied mewl escaped Ichigo, Kenpachi knew he had found it and increased his pace hitting the knob of nerves harder with each thrust into the warm cave. Ichigo began yowling and screaming in pleasure as Kenpachi rammed his prostate and his black fingernails shredded the arms of the brute as his mind was clouded with pleasure.

"Oh…mmmm…so fucking…good," Ichigo gasped as he began meeting the brute's thrusts further increasing his ecstasy and pleasure.

Ichigo soon drifted into a void of pleasure and as his cave began clenching and throbbing around Kenpachi's member the brute growled in unison with his mate.

"Gonna…shoot…soon," Ichigo moaned.

"Me too," Kenpachi huffed as he increased his speed and force even more.

Ichigo screamed in pleasure, clamping so hard down on Kenpachi's arms that they would surely bruise later as he came, followed by Kenpachi whom bruised Ichigo's hips clenching down on them as he released into the silky cavern.

Kenpachi landed on top of Ichigo breathing heavily, feeling Ichigo reach his arms around his wide back clenching to him tightly.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered into Kenpachi's ear. Kenpachi smiled and kissed Ichigo before rolling off, dragging the pale arrancar into his side. He watched as the pale color gave ways to sun kissed bronze skin and orange hair and he dug his face into Ichigo's neck kissing it

. "Love you too," he hummed as they both faded into sleep dreaming of each other.

* * *

**I am having fun playing with everyone's positions XD So yeah, mr. stick up his ass got demoted in favor of a veteran taking the steering wheel XD And hot, hot smut in the Kurosaki manor *pervy smirk* I enjoyed writing this chapter, and do not worry it is not the last :D More fun is coming so stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	30. Heat

**Ch 29**

_Ichigo opened his eyes to bright blue skies, and the beautiful chirping from thousands of birds. He yawned happily and stretched his arms out before bending upwards into sitting position. _

_The smell of fresh green grass flowing through his flaring nostrils, as he made himself known with the surroundings. The orangette twisted and turned his head in every direction, beautiful landscape revealing itself to his eyes in every direction._

_ The peace and beauty left Ichigo with a nostalgic feeling. The vast field with the beautiful little pond in the middle was a memory dear to the young man. He had celebrated his 4__th__ birthday here, along with his mother and father._

_ Masaki had chased him through the high grass and flowers, making butterflies and petals scatter into the air dancing on the flowing wind. They had eaten fresh strawberries with cream, and Isshin had taken Ichigo out in a small rowing boat to fish. _

_That was the time Ichigo caught his first fish ever, he remembered how proud he had been holding the fish up for his mom to see._

_ Ichigo closed his eyes happily, enjoying the warmh of the sun that petted his lean figure. The warm and light wind that blew through the grass ruffled his beautiful orange mane. _

_As he reached the pond he stepped underneath the very sunlight itself, and as it reflected from the water and up upon Ichigo he shone like something divine. His hair glittered and glowed as it basked in the sunlight while dancing with the wind, had there been anyone there they would probably not notice those dark wings that grew from the young man's back. _

* * *

_Ichigo turned his head around as a warm laughter reached his ears. At his side a person took shape, and as the image became clearer Ichigo could see the long wavy orange mane of the beautiful woman he called his mother. Soon after a smaller person appeared in her lap._

_ In the warm and comforting lap of his mother sat the 4 year old Ichigo with a chain of flowers he had braided for his mother._

_ "Mommy I made this for you!" the little Ichigo squealed, his brown eyes shining brightly._

_ "How sweet of you Ichigo, but this is your birthday son," Masaki smiled as she received the little gift from her son's tender hands. _

_Moments after mother and son were hugging each other lovingly, little Ichigo sporting the widest smile he had ever smiled. They didn't seem to notice the grown up Ichigo that was watching his memories from the sidelines._

_ A single tear escaped Ichigo's eye and as it hit the surface of the water, the little Ichigo vanished. _

_"Ichigo," the wind whispered as his mother approached her adult son. _

_Ichigo's knees nearly crumbled as Masaki's lean and petite hands embraced her son. Her light frame was shaking as she cried for her son, her son who had to endure so much pain._

_ As her warm tears fell upon the black feathers of Ichigo's wings they started to crumble. Soon the power would lay dormant till it was needed again, and Masaki truly wished that it would never be so. __Ichigo cried heavily as his mother's warm spirit embraced him and lit up his dark soul._

_ Ichigo flinched as the warmth suddenly disappeared, and looked around. When he couldn't find anyone he looked down, and found himself surprised to be looking into two pairs of eyes. _

_In front of him stood two smiling children, one girl and one boy. Ichigo felt as if he knew them very well, and he tentatively smiled back at the cheerful children. _

_The girl was slender and tall, her hair shoulder long and black with golden tips. Her eyes were golden and swirled with joy as she took one of Ichigo's palms into her own. _

_The boy had even longer hair, which was a beautiful ashen color with golden tips matching the girls. His eyes were green and swirled with determination and strength as he grasped Ichigo's free palm. Both of them gave Ichigo's palms reassuring squeezes before they both faded away…_

* * *

Ichigo's body turned and twisted as the young lieutenant slowly woke from his dream. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms, popping his fingers in the process. He sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes before he looked out of the window. He hadn't slept that well in years and for the first time he felt like he had nothing to worry about at all.

It had been about 2 weeks since he sent Kiyoshi into jail, and by then the Kurosaki manor had been restored to its original state, with a few improvements of course.

They had held a large banquet for the now 5 noble families, and the return of the Kurosaki clan brought joy to the remaining clans. Back in their prime, the Kurosaki had been a clan filled with not only strength, but wisdom, joy and love. They had been the very embodiment of what Soul Society was, and had been the most polished role models for the other shinigami.

Their presence had been dearly missed, and now that they were back they were greeted with warm embraces and open minds. Ichigo still had some trouble getting used to the **sama** that was added to his name, honorifics really wasn't his style. That was something his elder brother Hitsugaya had learned early on.

No matter how many times Ichigo told other shinigami that there was no need for such a title, they kept calling him such. Only his closest friends and Kenpachi called him Ichigo.

Ichigo looked out, and realized how high the sun was. He had overslept! Suddenly Ichigo was in a rush to get ready for work, and when he hastily got out of bed he found his knees giving in and he fell onto the floor.

Just now he noticed that strange churning feeling in his stomach. It was as if someone was mixing the paint in a bucket with a stick, and Ichigo groaned taking to his stomach.

Come to think of it, why was it so hot? He was literally burning up, as he went out into his private garden for some fresh air. The cool air of the winter season helped a little, although there was no snow the air was quite chilly.

After basking in the cold air for a few minutes Ichigo went inside and looked in the mirror. He found nothing unusual about his appearance, and there was nothing that indicated the fact that he was as hot as he felt.

No red tinted his ears or cheeks, no sweat dripped from his forehead and his hair wasn't flat and dead looking like it would have been if he was ill. He scowled, wondering if there really was something wrong with him.

In the end he decided to shove it deep back into his mind, and he prepared to head for the squad barracks.

* * *

Ichigo was met by a broad and hard chest as he entered the office minutes later, and warm hands embraced him as Kenpachi nuzzled Ichigo.

"You smell wonderful today berry," Kenpachi hummed before he sneakily caught Ichigo's lips in a kiss.

When he let Ichigo loose, the orangette panted with his face flushed.

"Why didn't you wake me? And don't call me berry!" He first asked then shouted.

"You seemed to be sleeping so well, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Must have been a pretty nice dream, you looked so peaceful and happy," Kenpachi smiled before turning his back to Ichigo and headed out of the office and down the hall.

Ichigo could hear shouts and cheering, and he figured the squad was having a sparring tournament. Once again that churning feeling in his gut made itself known, and even though he had wanted to join in the beginning, the weird feeling made him think again.

He sighed as he walked over to his desk, looking at the stack of papers placed on it. _That bastard, always shoving his paperwork onto me,_ Ichigo thought grumpily, even though he couldn't hide the little smile that stretched his lips.

Ichigo froze for a second as he remembered the faces of those two beautiful children in his dream. Just before he had woken up he thought he remembered seeing his mother in those two children. _Who exactly were they? They seemed to be twins, _Ichigo thought.

Before he came farther into his world of thoughts a shining light bulb came jogging into the office.

"Aren't you going to join us lieutenant Kurosaki?" A panting Ikakku chimed.

"I would have loved too, but I am feeling a little tired today Madarame," Ichigo replied with a smile and an apologizing wave. "Besides, Captain dumped his paperwork onto me again and it needs to be done," Ichigo added.

"Feeling tired? That's not like you lieutenant," Ikakku stated.

Both men were talking in the way considered appropriate when at work, and as such titles and ranks were always revealed in their sentences. Ikakku gave his lieutenant a worried look before he hurried off back to the training hall, and Ichigo smiled as he recognized Ikakku's roar as the bald man entered the fight again.

Ichigo sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, before he set to work on the reports and various other documents that needed to be verified or declined. When he was finally done he looked out at the sun.

It had taken him quite a while and it was nearly time for dinner. When he listened closely his ears told him that the squad was still going at it, and he chuckled. He wondered if he should wait for his mate and invite him to dinner at the manor, but he let it go as that annoying churning began in his stomach.

He was craving something, and Ichigo thought that he was simply really hungry, having skipped his breakfast and getting to work in a hurry. Kenpachi was probably too pumped up fighting either Ikakku or Yumichika anyway, Ichigo couldn't even imagine that he would want dinner anytime soon.

With a smile Ichigo got up from his chair, and left the office. He decided to hurry back to the manor, and when he entered his shunpo he was struck with dizziness.

Ichigo groaned as he immediately stopped, and took to his head as the blood pulsed harder than normal through his veins. _What the hell is going on with my body?_ Ichigo thought, before he sighed and began walking as soon as he was freed from the spinning world.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had both decided to stay in the Seiretei for a few days. They missed their king, or rather their brother and Grimmjow had been whining about having to train Karin all day. So in the end they had went to the Seiretei, using a private senkaimon that worked like a garganta and could bring them from Hueco Mundo and directly into the Kurosaki manor.

They had been greeted by happy servants, and had been told to stay in their quarters, relax in the hot spring or go sightseeing until dinner was ready. Grimmjow had decided for a comforting bath, while Ulquiorra had decided to tour the large garden and land that belonged to the manor.

Now both were back and sitting in the dining hall waiting for the Kurosaki head and heir to arrive. Isshin was less and less in the living world, and mostly stayed in his original home now.

He usually spent the weekends in Karakura town together with Yuzu. Yuzu's shinigami powers had yet to awake, and so she couldn't come live in Soul Society.

But Yuzu had studies as well, even if she did have the powers she probably would have stayed in Karakura anyway. She was running the clinic now, and had a couple of loyal employees whom she trusted. Yuzu could sense spirits, but she couldn't actually see them so Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had never met their youngest cousin.

As Isshin arrived he greeted Ulquiorra and Grimmjow warmly before taking his seat at the end of the low table. All of them seemed to be hungry and were only waiting for Ichigo's arrival.

As Ulquiorra could feel Ichigo's reaitsu closing in on them, he also smelled a wonderful scent that made his senses go wild. It was intoxicating and his primitive instincts were screaming for him to find the creature that held the inviting scent.

Ulquiorra frowned, _he couldn't possibly be…no that can't be,_ the pale arrancar turned shinigami thought. Grimmjow had smelled the scent too, and he frowned too when he saw the nearly invisible change in Ulquiorra's features.

As the door swung open and Ichigo entered the dining room, the smell hit both arrancar straight in the face making both of them swallow hard. Controlling your instincts would often prove to be quite the hard task, and both brothers were desperately trying to control themselves.

Both of them wanted to devour the one with the heavenly scent so bad and their bodies itched for contact with that special individual. In that moment Ulquiorra knew he had to tell Ichigo, whom seemed to be unaware of what he was doing to his brothers.

Both he and Grimmjow managed to keep their masks as they enjoyed the meal and once the servants had cleaned up Ulquiorra excused himself and asked Ichigo to come with him.

* * *

"So what is it that you want with me Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked with a curios face.

Ulquiorra looked down and blushed before he cleared his throat. Ichigo didn't fail to notice the rare blush on his pale brother's face and wondered what in the world it was Ulquiorra was thinking.

"Umm… Where should I begin…" Ulquiorra started looking nervously at his hands.

Ichigo was dazzled, he had never seen Ulquiorra this agitated and nervous before and it amused him to no end.

"Ichigo, you haven't felt anything unusual happening to your body lately have you?" Ulquiorra blurted out.

Ichigo frowned, _why would Ulquiorra ask such a question? _

"What exactly do you mean by unusual?" Ichigo asked eyeing Ulquiorra suspiciously.

"Erm… Like feeling more tired than normal, feeling unusually hot but now showing signs of a fever, churning in your gut?" Ulquiorra continued.

Ichigo's eyes widened and Ulquiorra knew he had hit the nail.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked not realizing he admitted having felt like that the entire day.

"I know because of your scent. You are emitting an extremely strong scent, and to me and Grimmjow it's intoxicating," Ulquiorra explained.

"I'm emitting a scent? Just what is going on here?" Ichigo double fired at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blushed once again and looked down into the floor before speaking again.

"Ichigo, I believe you are experiencing your first heat. You're emitting a very feminine and inviting smell and it's really hard for me and Grimmjow to control ourselves in your presence," Ulquiorra explained.

_I'm in heat? Wait, does he mean like an animal? This is all too weird! _Ichigo rambled inside his mind. Ulquiorra could see that Ichigo was clearly confused and he sighed with a smile sliding down to the floor motioning for Ichigo to do the same.

"Basically, being in heat is a part of being half hollow," Ulquiorra began. "You should know hollows are very instinctual and primitive of nature. Put simply it's time for you to mate someone," Ulquiorra continued.

"Mate someone, but I already have Kenpachi!" Ichigo blurted out with anger in his voice.

"I know that Ichigo… Let me explain it to you," Ulquiorra said in a calm tone. "When hollows such as us go into heat it is normal to feel like you do. In general hollows are genderless, so when we enter heat we emit a scent that determines what kind of sex we are. Though a hollow might have male genitals, it can still emit female pheromones. These pheromones are very strong and can be smelled hundreds of kilometers away," Ulquiorra began.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When a hollow goes into heat and emits the female pheromones, males will come hunt the hollow that is in heat, and usually engage in battle with said individual. The battle is the opening of a mating ritual, and if the hollow that emits the female scent finds the hollow emitting the male scent strong enough, it will allow itself to be… um… to be mounted I guess," Ulquiorra said.

Now that Ichigo knew more it began to make sense to him, as his hollow instincts confirmed the information he received.

"In hollow terms hollows with male pheromones are called Alpha's, while hollows with female pheromones are called Beta's. Some hollows can be both, or switch between the different types of pheromones but that is very rare. If the mating ritual is successful the Beta should be impregnated and have the offspring of its Alpha," Ulquiorra continued.

"Also Beta's search out the strongest Alphas on instinct and Alpha's seek the strongest Beta's. In Hueco Mundo survival is all, and therefore Alpha's want Beta's that can produce strong offpsring, and Beta's want strong Alpha's to protect the cubs." Ulquiorra said before taking a break.

"And what pheromones do I emit?" Ichigo asked taking Ulquiorra by surprise.

"You are a Beta Ichigo, you emit the female pheromones," Ulquiorra said blushing once again.

At first it seemed unreal and unnatural to Ichigo, but once he had digested it and thought over it he realized the possibility of having a child with Kenpachi and the though made him boil with happiness.

"So since I think you understand what you are dealing with, I will tell you that I or Grimmjow would be more than happy to mate you. But since I know you can't accept either of us, you should try to push Kenpachi into the ritual with you tonight. Drag him out to some place where you can fight and be alone," Ulquiorra said with a smile.

"Thank you Ulquiorra for telling me, and had it not been for Kenpachi I'm sure I would have mated one of you," Ichigo said before standing.

Looking outside he saw that the skies had begun to darken and he smiled, deciding it was time to go camping.

* * *

"Let's go camping," Ichigo had told him.

Kenpachi had been taken by surprise at the idea, and had wanted to know why. But Ichigo had brushed him off and told him to wait and see, so he had hesitantly come along.

Kenpachi wasn't the one to remember places, and so he didn't quite recognize the plateau they landed on moments later. When they broke though the dense growth of bushes, Kenpachi finally realized where they were.

It was Ichigo's hidden little field, with the beautiful little pond and creek. Kenpachi wondered why he would want to go camping here, at this private little hideout and the curiosity threatened to get the better of him.

Ichigo suddenly dropped what little he had brought with him and said "Let's fight."

Kenpachi froze at the request and eyed Ichigo as he turned around to meet Kenpachi's one eyed gaze with determined eyes. Kenpachi didn't question Ichigo when he saw those eyes, and decided to lash out at Ichigo with his zanpakuto held high without any warning at all.

Ichigo smiled and dodged unsheathing Zangetsu to clash with the jagged blade of Kenpachi's zanpakuto. They fought wild and hard, both of them receiving minor damages and cuts since they were serious in their battle.

The field was decorated in deep gashes and holes from where their blades had struck, and their bodies had fallen and it looked much like a battlefield now. Both men were breathing heavily; both of their uniforms lacked the torso part.

Ichigo had switched to his arrancar form sometime during the battle, and his pointed nails had left many scratches and gashes on Kenpachi's rough body. Ichigo grinned, as the battle filled some of his hunger as it promised of something better later.

In his hollow form his instincts became clearer and he could feel, nearly see his reaitsu clashing with Kenpachi's. Ichigo suddenly jumped back a couple of steps, and thrust Zangetsu into the ground, before flying back at Kenpachi with fangs and claws.

Kenpachi was struck by awe at the wild creature that attacked him, and as Ichigo's scent became stronger Kenpachi's own instincts shot in. His reaitsu grew in strength, and he tried harder than ever to prove his strength and overpower the smaller male.

They battled for a good hour with their bodies only, and Ichigo snarled in defiance when Kenpachi finally caught the berry underneath him. Kenpachi had Ichigo's hands forced to the ground, gripping around his palms, while he kneeled over Ichigo snarling.

His eyes were glowing, and as Ichigo finally admitted his defeat he whimpered and bared his throat in submission. Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, he was trying to fight his instincts but it was impossible. Once he turned arrancar he couldn't deny them, and when Kenpachi hungrily latched onto his offered neck, Ichigo whimpered softly at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi growled an approving tone, and as he released his hold he tore off the rest of Ichigo's yukata exposing his soon to be Beta. Ichigo groaned with arousal and clawed at Kenpachi's arms as the brute rubbed his throbbing member on the insides of Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo purred as Kenpachi probed at his entrance, and he yowled in pleasure as Kenpachi brutally thrust into Ichigo. There was no need for preparing Ichigo, the mating ritual made Ichigo produce a natural liquid from the insides of his anus to provide as lube, and Kenpachi slid in easily without hurting Ichigo the slightes.

Kenpachi growled in a dominating manner before he bit down hard on the same spot of Ichigo's neck and started thrusting into Ichigo ruthlessly. Ichigo yowled, moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he was mounted by such a strong being and he raked his claws down Kenpachi's arms drawing trails of blood.

The sweet blood of Ichigo coated the insides of Kenpachi's throat, and he groaned between clamped teeth as he thrust into Ichigo even harder. When Ichigo began bucking underneath him both knew that their height was coming.

Ichigo yowled as Kenpachi bit down on his neck while they both came, and went limp under his mate. The ritual had been completed and Ichigo groaned at the pain he could feel from his stomach.

Kenpachi's reiatsu infused semen had entered Ichigo, and their reiatsus were being molded together to create a new life. Ichigo took to his stomach and crouched on himself, the pain was unbearable and Kenpachi worriedly dragged Ichigo into his embrace.

He began massaging Ichigo's belly and back with soothing hands while licking the wound on Ichigo's neck purring. Ichigo moaned at the caress and the way it cured some of the pain and he soon fell asleep on his Alpha's chest.

Once Ichigo was asleep he reverted to his shinigami form, and the intoxicating scent disappeared breaking Kenpachi out of his instinct controlled state. He remembered everything clearly and he looked down at the sleeping beauty.

Where he had bit down a gothic 11 had appeared, and it looked as if it was crumbling away under the yellow flame that surrounded it. Kenpachi nuzzled the mating mark on instinct, and just then he noticed the unfamiliar feel of Ichigo's reaitsu.

After thinking a while, he realized there were three separate reiatsus inside Ichigo's body, and two of them were located in Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo's own reiatsu seemed really weak, and as realization dawned upon him he cried in happiness.

Ichigo was pregnant.

* * *

**Hell yes, new chapter XD**

**So this is not the last chaoter, there will be one final chapter that will fuinction as an epilouge**

**I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks and I won't have much time to update BoaS or SoS, Basically I have been commissioned through my school to create a large picture of a horse herd that his supposed to hang at a local horse ranch. To top it I have to prepare for a presentation in biology, a large math term test covering half of the book, and a Norwegian grammar test. I also expect our stupid gym teacher to drop a gym test into my lap sometime next week, and I need to write a 3 paged novel for my Norwegian class, as well as film review in my English class. I'm overloaded with work =.=**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	31. The outrageous twins!

**Ch 30**

_**-6 months after the mating-**_

Terrified howls of pain rang through the sky within the Seiretei as a battle took place outside the Rukongai edges. Loud rumbles and sounds of collisions made everything nearby vibrate under the pressure as the combatants clashed.

No one knew who it was that were engaging in battle, and currently a certain brute, nii-san and best friend were heading in the direction of which they assumed the battle was taking place.

The closer they got, the stronger the waves of reiatsu became and the lower ranking shinigami that were following their captains' had trouble moving in the dense air.

Kenpachi had a deep scowl, Ichigo had been gone since morning and he was concerned for his beta. Somewhere between the battling reaitsus' Kenpachi was certain he had smelled Ichigo's scent and he hoped that his berry wasn't fighting out there. He was terrified of what it could do to the babies.

Ichigo snarled loudly as he fought the adjuchas, which kept taunting the weakened lieutenant of the 11th squad. The adjuchas was impressive in size, raging about 3 meters over the ground.

It had large metallic claws and bone's covered its entire body. Large dripping fangs showed between crimson maws, and a long slim tail swiped the dust on the ground. Its claws were raised to block an angry shinigami with a raised shikai, and it yowled as the large blade sunk deep into its arm.

Ichigo had been experiencing incredible amounts of blood lust lately, and his fangs craved flesh. In the very moment Ichigo was going against his ideals, and was trying to destroy the hollow's soul completely.

He roared loudly as he launched a new barrage of attacks, pressuring the asjuchas and cornering against the wall of a small peak nearby.

All the while the raging Kurosaki was unaware of the investigators heading in his direction and he smirked evilly as he ripped the throat out of the adjuchas. He made sure to not shred its mask so that it wouldn't dissolve and go back to his kingdom of Hueco Mundo…

* * *

Kenpachi, Renji and Hitsugaya watched in awe and slight disgust as Ichigo with a crazed grin tore out the throat of a large adjuchas. Their eyes followed Ichigo's bloodied hand as it was held in front of ashen lips, and a blue tongue licked the green blood off of pale fingers.

Golden eye's had yet to notice the audience, as Ichigo's pale fingers let their black claws shred through the flesh of the dying hollow. White lips pulled into a gigantic grin as Ichigo opened his mouth dropping a large chunk of flesh into his mouth.

He chewed on the meat making humming sounds of pleasure as he devoured parts of the very soul the adjuchas had been. He jumped on top of the barely breathing adjuchas and sat down nonchalantly.

He mercilessly ripped another chunk of meat from the body he sat on, earning a yowl of pain that somehow was like music to his ears. His long tongue came out to let the green blood drip down on a now pink tongue.

Kenpachi watched in awe as Ichigo let his arrancar fade and kept drinking the spilling blood from the piece of flesh he had in his hands. Kenpachi had never seen something so wild, ferocious and dangerous in his entire life before and subconsciously he noticed a sudden spike in Ichigo's otherwise weak reaitsu.

Ichigo finally let the meat touch his tongue and he dragged it into his mouth and devoured it with a purr. Just then he took a glance to the side and noticed the audience that was gaping at him.

Ichigo lifted his head slightly and looked down at his fellow shinigami like he had done nothing special. Ever since he had become pregnant he had just did what his instincts told him to, and now being in the final month of his pregnancy his body craved hollow flesh and so he hunted the hollows that set foot inside the Soul Society.

He kept watching the audience as he tore another piece of flesh, and smirked inwardly as they flinched to the yowls from the adjuchas. The yowls were so pitiful; it made the hearts of the other shinigami throb.

They had no idea Ichigo could be such a ruthless killer, and they gulped as he kept staring at them while he devoured the freshly torn piece of meat.

"What?" Ichigo suddenly asked taking them all by surprise. He didn't focus on Kenpachi much, because his Alpha had already gotten the picture and was sitting on the ground calmly enjoying the reactions of the other two captains along with his Beta.

"Ichigo… Why exactly… are… you eating… a god damn hollow!" Renji blurted out.

With that Kenpachi couldn't hold it in and erupted in a deafening laugh, all his concerns for his Beta gone out the window. Hitsugaya and Renji turned their faces to Ichigo for answers, while the rest of the accompanying shinigami just kept staring.

Ichigo simply shrugged and kept eating the hollow making humming sounds in the process. To the crowd it was obvious Ichigo was enjoying his meal, and he didn't stop at eating only half of the incredibly large adjuchas.

They watched as Ichigo licked the final last drops of green blood from his lips, and he grinned at them while picking his teeth with a single black claw.

"Did you enjoy your meal berry?" Kenpachi asked coming up to Ichigo from behind sneaking his hands around the slim waist of Ichigo to rest on his slightly round belly.

Ichigo really hadn't grown much, and Hanataro which had made it his personal mission to care for the pregnant Ichigo was deeply concerned that it might be something wrong with the offspring. Ichigo had only shrugged Hanataro and his concerns off, his instincts telling him that everything was perfectly fine the way it was.

Ichigo leaned into Kenpachi's embrace with a purr and looked up at Kenpachi with adoring eyes and a soft smile.

"Mhmm… I'm stuffed," he said.

Kenpachi smiled and he and Ichigo took their leave without a warning, leaving Renji and Hitsugaya to just gawk into the air.

* * *

_**-7 months after the mating-**_

Ichigo groaned as his stomach constricted over and over while he leaned on Kenpachi as they walked down the streets of the Seiretei.

"Hey are you ok Ichigo," Kenpachi asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine… It's only…ummgh…labor constrictions," Ichigo assured his Alpha. "Just get me to the 4th division and I'll be fine," he continued.

Kenpachi couldn't help but continue to feel uneasy as he scurried down the street with Ichigo on his shoulder. Once they reached the 4th squad he simply barged through the doors with a panting Ichigo on his shoulders.

Hanataro immediately recognized them, and he felt tremendous fear rise in his body when he saw a panting worn out Ichigo on Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Kenpachi! What the hell happened to Ichigo," Hanataro shouted angrily, his usually calm and collected persona gone at the sense of Ichigo being in danger.

Kenpachi caught in the moment let himself get stunned by the small males outburst and simply froze. Hanataro was literally up in Kenpachi's face but backed down when a sweat covered hand kept him from punching Kenpachi.

"It's ok Hanataro….mhrrghhh… I've just… gone into….rghhhh…labour," Ichigo panted as the constrictions in his abdomen kept interrupting his words.

Hanataro's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on him. "God damn, that's 3 months too early. Get him on a private room immediately," Hanataro screamed.

Just as he was about to pull Ichigo off Kenpachi's shoulders a pale hand came to rest on Hanataros small frame.

"You do not have to be concerned. Ichigo will be perfectly fine, this is completely normal," Ulquiorra said. He and Grimmjow had no trouble feeling Ichigo's labor pains through the special link they shared.

"Ulquiorra-sama," Hanataro stuttered.

Both brothers had rushed to Soul Society through their private Senkaimon to support their brother during his first birth, so now they were here.

Grimmjow smiled a reassuring smile, as he dragged Ichigo off Kenpachi's shoulders and guided him to a room followed by a nervous Hanataro.

Kenpachi had snapped out of his little trance when Ichigo stopped Hanataro, and had simply remained quiet and followed after his Beta into the room that had been prepared.

Ichigo's groans grew in strength as his constrictions came harder and more rapidly than before. He laid on the bed and panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath between the constrictions.

He smiled reassuringly to Kenpachi whom watched closely, making sure his love was all right. Ichigo yelped in surprise as something wet hit the inner of his thighs startling Kenpachi.

He waved off a worried Kenpachi as he realized what had happened.

"Relax it was just my water breaking," Ichigo smiled. "I think you should go outside and sit with the others now," Ichigo said and touched Kenpachi's cheek in a loving manner. "Hanataro and I can take care of the rest," he said and chuckled as the tiny Hanataro shoved the large brute out of the door.

Ichigo groaned loudly as another constriction tore through his body.

"God damnit, it hurts!" he complained before preparing for the next constriction.

Hanataro only smiled and grabbed Ichigo's palm.

"I want you to push as hard as you can when I squeeze your palm," Hanataro explained with a warm smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo only nodded and prepared for the ripping pain that was sure to follow. As Hanataro's lithe hand squeezed his palm Ichigo pushed, pushed as hard as he could and practically roared in pain at the strain it put on his body.

He had no time to catch his breath as Hanataro squeezed again, and another roar shook the walls of the 4th squad as Ichigo continued pushing for his dear life.

Roar after roar shook the walls and outside Kenpachi was literally running on the walls in frustration and fear for his mate. Pale hands came to rest on his shoulders, and a single green eye met two of equal color.

His shoulders sank as those jade eyes told him to relax and he slid down into his seat dropping his head into his palms. Next to him Isshin sat, and looking at his son in law he placed a comforting and strong hand across Kenpachi's broad shoulders.

"Relax Kenpachi, Ichigo will be fine," he said before wincing at another roar of pain coming from the room separate from theirs.

Back at the bed Hanataro kept squeezing Ichigo's palm in a steady pace. As an extra strong roar pained Hanataro's ears he inspected Ichigo's channel.

"You're doing great Ichigo, I can see the head!" Hanataro said in excitement. "Now push as hard as you can," he cooed, and Ichigo complied.

With a loud yowl of pain he pushed harder than he had ever done, and he could feel something leaving his body. Seconds later a loud cry could be heard and Ichigo smiled. He grimaced as he felt the second infant trying to get out, and with two more hard pushes the second one was out screaming just as loud as her brother.

"Congratulations Ichigo, its twins. One boy and one girl, healthy and strong," Hanataro cheered placing the infants in Ichigo's hands.

They were really small, but that too was normal as the children later on would grow with incredible speed. Hanataro hit a button, and shortly after Kenpachi came in and saw his mate lying in the bed with two children in his arms. Ichigo smiled lovingly and handed Kenpachi his daughter and son.

"Ichigo, they're beautiful," Kenpachi cried before kissing Ichigo deeply. The rest of the family was not allowed to see the children until the day after birth, due to Hanataro insisting on Ichigo having his rest immediately.

Laughter and cheers could be heard through the dining hall of the Kurosaki clan as the Seiretei gathered at the Kurosaki manor to greet the newborns into Soul Society.

* * *

_**-8 years after birth-**_

Renji sighed loudly placing his palm on his forehead as two familiar individuals strayed from their formation. He scowled deeply before his raging voice rang through the air.

"Zaraki Norio! Zaraki Kasumi! Get back in the formation right away!"

Two young shinigami laughed loudly before apologizing.

"Sorry Captain Abarai," they shouted in unison as they found their place in the troop again.

"Damn you Ichigo, why did your kids have to become just as obedient as you," Renji cursed.

The 6th squad was on its way to take care of some large adjuchas that were terrorizing a Rukongai district, and they could hear the shouting of the adjuchas in the distance.

Norio and Kasumi looked at each other and grinned widely, their teeth sharpening at the thought of fighting adjuchas. As they finally arrived at the scene Renji made the squad come to a halt.

"Norio and Kasumi, don't you even think of…" That was as far as Renji came before two shadows flew past him.

Norio laughed loudly as his claws tore down the chest of the first adjuchas, basking in the pleasure of hearing the yowl of pain. Eyes of green irises and black sclera locked with the adjuchas, as Norio grinned wildly.

To his right his twin sister seemed to be having as much fun as her older twin Norio, as she dove down feet first ramming the shoulders of the four legged adjuchas, laughing at the yowl.

At the sidelines Renji dragged a palm over his face while the rest of his squad stood frozen except for a few that were engaging in battle with the third adjuchas.

"Those damn Zaraki twins can't follow a god damn order," he muttered.

Back at the 11th squad Ichigo and Kenpachi looked at each other as chills ran down their spine. Both of them sighed in unison, dropped everything in their hands and rushed out of the office. Ikakku and Yumichika smiled as the couple brushed past them.

"Looks like the twins are at it again," Ikakku laughed earning a punch from Yumichika.

* * *

Kenpachi and Ichigo flashed through the air towards the reiatsu of their children, and after about 10 minutes they were at the scene. Ichigo couldn't help but smile inwardly at his son and daughter that proudly sat atop one adjuchas each, happily indulging in what seemed to be a delicious meal.

Noticing the reiatsu of their mama, both twins gulped and cowered. The black in their sclera disappeared as their arrancar faded away under the doom promising gaze of Ichigo.

"Norio and Kasumi, how many times have I told you to follow Captain Abarai's orders no matter what?" Ichigo raged at his children.

Renji watched at the all too familiar display, chuckling as the twins cowered in fear beneath their _mother_.

"We're sorry mom…umm…Lieutenant Kurosaki," they said forgetting to announce their dam with the correct title that was used at work.

"But we were so hungry," Kasumi complained.

"Tch…Like we haven't heard that one before," Kenpachi growled. "This was the drop. I'm tired of you brat's interrupting me and Ichigo's work all the time. I'm placing reaitsu constrainers on you for a month," Kenpachi continued.

"But daaaaaaaaad," Norio and Kasumi bawled together.

"No complaining, I agree with your dad. And it's captain Zaraki while you're at work," Ichigo reprimanded. "Now go back to the squad, I'll be taking the remains of what you haven't eaten," Ichigo said scowling at his children.

Inside both he and Kenpachi were proud of the twins for having taken down the adjuchas. Then a thought came to Ichigo's mind, he knew an ever better punishment.

"You know what; I'll add something to that punishment. I'm sending you to Grimmjow for a month along with the constrictors," Ichigo said with an evil smirk.

He paid no mind to the now pale features of the twins as they tried to beg for mercy. They hated going to stay with Grimmjow, he trained them till they couldn't even walk anymore.

Tail between their legs they slinked back into their place with the other squad members, a gloomy aura surrounding the two twins. Ichigo walked up to Renji and gave a smile of aplogy.

"I'm sorry if the brats caused you any trouble. Just bear with me and my kids until they mature old friend," Ichigo said.

"It's ok Ichigo," Renji said with a chuckle.

The kids had grown incredibly fast and during 8 years, they reached the size of a 18 year old human. However their maturity level was still not much to be spoken of, and truth to be told the whole Seiretei hoped that the twins would mature soon.

They always made some kind of ruckus to either get attention, or to have fun, and Ichigo and Kenpachi's excuses and apologies were beginning to run thin.

Renji had been the only captain willing to take the twins in for part time work until they matured, and you bet he regretted it afterwards, even though he hated to admit he had a soft spot for the outrageous twins in which he acted as a godfather too.

* * *

Ichigo had to smile when he got back to the manor, having just finished off his day at the office. The past 8 years had gone so quickly, and his beautiful children had grown so fast

. Both of them were already fully capable of defending themselves, and switching between their arrancar and shinigami form. Both had mastered their resurrection, but they had yet to learn the names of their Zanpakuto's.

Ichigo really looked forward to that, he was curious as to what powers they would gain. His little sister Karin, had happily married her crush Hitsugaya and she now went pregnant with his child.

Ichigo had blessed their marriage along with his father, and they were all living like a large happy family at the Kurosaki Manor. Kenpachi had long since moved in, and he was a full-fledged family member.

Ichigo had chosen to give his children the name of their father, and to say so himself they really lived up to the Zaraki name. Both of them loved battle just as much as their father, and no matter how hard they were beaten they never truly went down.

Both parents were extremely proud of their still growing children, and even though the Seiretei complained over the twins and the ruckus that always came with them, deep down the people loved the twins that brought light into their lives like the sun itself.

Some even said the twins were destined to rule the Soul Society after Shunsui, and several mentors stood ready to educate the young twins as soon as they matured enough for the task.

Ichigo's life and happiness was complete, and he purred at the promise Kenpachi had made earlier that day. It was that time of the year, when Ichigo needed physical contact the most, and Ichigo smiled as a bare chested Kenpachi appeared in the doorway to their room at the manor.

* * *

**The end!**

**Yeah, there you have it. The end of BoaS :D I am really pleased with how this story turned out, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story and inspired me to keep writing it. *huggles ya all* :') It's sad though that the story has come to an end. I wished I could write more, but put simply I am now officially completely out of ideas for the story and I had to wrap it all up. Thank you so much for following the story and giving me your support :D Now then, for those of you who want some information on the twins, you can read the paragraphs below :D**

* * *

**Zaraki Norio (adult): **

**Appearance:** Norio comes across as a tall and lean built but still fairly muscled man. He has green eyes and long ashen hair with golden that reaches his waist, often tied in a pony-tail or a long braid. He wears a sleeveless Shihakusho with a golden sash. His zanpakuto lays sheathed in a golden scabbard, and its hilt is covered with white bandages similar to Kenpachi's zanpakuto. He wears his zanpakuto is located at his back, held horizontal much like Rangiku stores her katana.

Norio's name means man of law, and as a grown-up he is just that. Noroi is a calm and calculative man like his uncle Ulquiorra, and like his mom Ichigo he has a strong sense of justice. As an adult he is even tempered much the opposite of what he was as a kid. He will do anything to protect those whom he holds dear, but he had a tendency of hiding his emotions and pains from those around him, making him very similar to Ichigo. Norio always judges his enemy before he decides if he should kill or not, and is known to be able to show mercy if he finds his enemy in need of it. If angered badly, such as when someone hurts one of his family, Norio is prone to change personality completely. He'll become ice cold and brush of anyone and charge straight for the one responsible for hurting his loved ones. He'll ruthlessly kill his enemy without any mercy at all, and would gladly behead and devour his enemy in the process. Therefore Norio is highly respected in the adult community and is said to be the next heir to the Kurosaki househould.

**Norio's ressureccion: His release is called Ranbou na Daifensu and means violent defense.** Norio's release is quite simple really. He resembles his father greatly and his power is just that. Raw power just like Kenpachi. His appearance does change, including his height increasing along with dragon membrane like wings sprouting from his back. His body turns dark grey while he features scales on key points of his body, such as on his forearms and on areas where vital spots are located. He also sports a long and strong tail with a sharp blade attached to the end, accompanied by shredding claws on feet, hands and wings. His sclera turns black, and horns similar to Ulquiorra's erupt from his head. His hair also grows considerably, nearly reaching the ground while his ears become long and pointed.

**Norio's zanpakuto**: Norio's zanpakuto is called **Denki Tenjou, **meaning electric heavens. This goes with Norio's personality well, seeing as the thunder lays dormant until the skies are provoked. It has the power and soul of the Thunder Dragon and when entering Ban Kai Norio can be found to look much like Hitsugaya. All dragon spirited Zanpakuto have similarities in some ways so Denki Tenjou and Hyorinmaru can be considered as sibling Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru being the older one. Denki Tenjou possesses the ability to generate a thunder storm anywhere and anytime, and Norio's command is the will of the lightning. With his electric abilities Norio can paralyze his opponents through the nerve system, or shock them so bad that they faint from the high voltage. He can also use his zanpakuto to start a stopped heart. His lightning banishes all evil and is incredibly powerful.

**Zaraki Kasumi (adult):**

**Appearance: **Kasumi comes across as an average heighted woman with mid back long black hair with golden tips. She usually lets her hair hang free, and she has big warm golden eyes. She wears a sleeved Shihakusho tied together with a traditional white sash. She also sports bandaged forearms as well as wearing her Zanpakuto scabbard like her uncle Hitsugaya.

Kasumi's name means mist, and it fits her personality. Kasumi is generally very warm and welcoming but is known to just simply vanish from the face of the earth whenever she feels like it. Thus the name of mist, seeing as she disappears just like it. She has a soft spot for children and loves to help out the poor ones living in the Rukongai. However she has very strong opinions and there's little she won't do to get what she wants. Like her brother, father and mother she enjoys fighting but unlike her brother she rarely or never shows any mercy towards her opponent at all, be it just a friend or a true foe. She's strong willed and determined and will stop at nothing to protect her family.

**Kasumi's ressureccion : Her release is called Hogosha, meaning guardian. **Like her brother she has a fairly simple ressureccion, but it is not raw strength. She comes across as a bit taller, and has large grey wings of steel feathers. Her body is covered in armor like plating, similar to Grimmjow's Pantera and sheh as an incredibly tough Hierro. Her speed and force increases considerably, although her release focuses on defense unlike Norio's which focuses on attack power.

**Kasumi's zanpakuto: **Kasumi's zanpakuto is called **Chimeiteki na Kiri**, meaning fatal for or deadly mist. Kasumi's zanpakuto is a water zanpakuto and is able to create thick mist which is impossible to see through. With this power Kasumi can hide herself and attack her opponents from multiple directions without ever being caught. However she can also use her zanpakuto for frontal attacks so long as there is water nearby. She can shape and manipulate the water making it into deadly long distance projectiles. She can also use the water as armor, which can soften the attacks to make her take less damage. The zanpakuto also allows her to become the water itself, so if need be she can turn her body in to water although this drains lots of reiatsu.


End file.
